


Give it to me

by Accohen



Series: Cronicas Submissas [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crime, Gangsters, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Sexo, Sub!Nico, dom!percy, humilhação, linguagem chula, pernico - Freeform, traços de bdsm, traços de d/s, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: Nico mal se lembrava quando começou a fugir. A fugir da pressão do pai para se tornar um policial, de Zeus para se juntar a ele ou a Percy que assim que colocou os olhos nele, decidiu que Nico seria seu brinquedinho particular. Sabia que não deveria estar ali, mas engoliu, sentindo a garganta seca e tentou olhar para qualquer lugar que fosse na direção de Percy que estava bem ali, atrás de Annabeth, o encarando. E antes que Nico pudesse terminar sua frase, Percy o puxou pela mão e o arrastou para dentro do banheiro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Boa tarde! Aqui estou eu com mais uma historia.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem dessa também.  
> Boa leitura.
> 
> editado em 17/1/2017

Nico não deveria estar ali. Não mesmo. Deveria ter aceitado a oferta de Zeus ou de Hades, ou quem saber ter corrido para Poseidon, o único que Percy ainda parecia ter qualquer tipo de respeito.

Não que Poseidon pudesse fazer muito, o tio tinha se aposentado anos atrás quando Percy decidiu ‘cuidar dos negócios da família’ e não tinha qualquer tipo de poder sobre o filho.

De qualquer jeito, não sabia se conseguiria se manter longe de Percy. Era quase impossível. Mental e fisicamente. Geograficamente, também.

Tudo começava e terminava com Percy. O que não entendia era porque Percy havia lhe escolhido para ser seu brinquedinho particular e porque ele próprio parecia não conseguir resistir, dizer não ou ficar longe por muito tempo.

Não, era pouco provável que isso fosse acontecer. Sua história já era longa e o tempo lhe mostrou que não existia nada no mundo que Percy Jackson não pudesse fazer. Ou ter. Mal se lembrava quando começou a fugir. Cada tentativa terminando em uma falha e cada vez que Percy o achava, porque ele sempre o achava, irritado e cruel, o prendia naquela gaiola invisível e o controlava com as pontas de seus dedos, como se Nico fosse uma marionete sem vida.

As vezes achava que essa metáfora era mais real do deveria.

Se ele odiava tanto a forma que Percy o tratava porque ainda continuava ali? Porque? Não seria mais fácil ficar onde o menor dos males estava?

Não que conseguisse medir qual dos três era o pior.

Veja bem, a família dele não era como todas as outras. Tinha um pai poderoso, chefe de polícia e dois outros tios que eram empresários de sucesso, seus padrinhos e protetores. Protetores além da conta, se é que você pode entender. Só tinha um detalhe que Nico gostaria de ignorar, os três eram criminosos e estavam em guerra a mais de dez anos.

Dez longos anos.

Quem faria isso, brigaria com os melhores amigos só por causa de uma mulher? Hades, Zeus e Poseidon, aparentemente fariam.  

Era ridículo, de verdade. Era como se eles colocassem uma fantasia assim que o sol sumisse e se esgueirassem pelas sombras, esperando que seu rival aparecesse, mas ao invés de salvar o mundo eles o destruíam um pouco mais.

Se Nico tivesse que contar quantas vezes ficou preso no meio do fogo cruzado, não saberia dizer. Ainda assim, ali estava ele, esperando por Percy no lugar e hora marcada. Ordenada, se ele fosse sincero, esperando de cabeça baixa e encolhido em seu canto, sempre obediente.

Era isso que ele era, não é verdade? Um cãozinho esperando pela aprovação do dono e uma cadela baixa e desprezível esperando ser humilhada novamente, se deixando levar por palavras que não eram galanteadoras ou de carinho, que eram qualquer coisa menos isso.

Eram exatamente o seu contrário.

— Oi. — disse Nico olhando para seus sapatos. Ele se sentava em uma mesa do discreto café/restaurante, o preferido dele e de Percy. O de Annabeth também. Ali servia o melhor chocolate quente que Nico já havia provado.

Se sentia um completo idiota.

Não deveria estar ali.

Não deveria mesmo.

— Nico, que surpresa! Como anda a Bianca? Ouvi dizer que ela entrou no curso de medicina? — disse Annabeth, o abraçando apertado enquanto Percy, que estava encostado na parede ao lado deles, apenas os observava com um sorriso torto no canto dos lábios, olhando para Nico como se estivesse a pronto de devora-lo. Tudo isso longe do olhar bondoso de Annabeth.

Nico engoliu em seco e tentou olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse Percy, mas era difícil, ele estava bem em frente a seus olhos, atrás de Annabeth, o encarando.

— Anne, eu tenho uma coisa para falar para com o Nico, porque você não vai indo na frente e pede alguma coisa para a gente? — Percy beijou o rosto de Annabeth e Annabeth revirou os olhos, exasperada.

— Vocês dois e o trabalho. Mas não demore. — Annabeth deu as costas para eles e andou para longe, se sentando em uma mesa ao lado do balcão, sendo servida por uma morena de ascendência latina.

— Percy, nós temos que parar com isso. Não é... — Antes que Nico pudesse terminar, Percy o puxou pela mão e o arrastou para dentro do banheiro. Entrou em um cubículo, o empurrou para dentro e o virou de frente para a parede, abaixando suas calças e enfiando dois dedos em sua entrada encharcada.

— Você diz que nós não devíamos, mas porque você está tão aberto e molhado para mim, hein? Porque você teve todo esse trabalho e veio até aqui sabendo que Annabeth estaria comigo? — Percy tirou os dedos de dentro de Nico e abriu seu zíper, mal deixando Nico se acostumar com os dedos dentro dele. Roçou a cabeça de seu pênis na entrada de Nico e empurrou os quadris, arrancando um gemido reprimido de Nico, se afundando até talo.

— É disso que você gosta, não é? Pele na pele. Rápido. Doloroso. Quase seco. Hmmm? Você é uma vadia, Nico. Um viadinho procurando o próximo macho para te fuder gostoso e te arrombar, meter fundo nesse cuzinho apertado, não é? — Nico cruzou os braços na parede e escondeu o rosto neles, sentindo lagrimas descerem por seu rosto e seu membro tão duro no meio de suas pernas e ficando mais duro a cada palavra que saia da boca de Percy.

Ele era tudo o que Percy falava e mais.

— Oh, não chore! — disse Percy animado. — Não há nada de errado em querer dar para um cara grande feito eu. E daí que eu tenho uma noiva? Ela nunca faria isso por mim. Nunca me deixaria fude-la rápido e forte e sem camisinha. Nunca me deixaria gozar dentro dela sem um motivo ou deixaria eu fuder ela num lugar público onde qualquer um poderia ver.

Percy suspirou e agarrou na cintura de Nico, o levantando um pouco do chão e se enfiando mais fundo, fazendo Nico guinchar de dor e êxtase.

— Agora sim, tão fundo e apertado. A vadia perfeita. — Percy gozou fundo e lentamente dentro de Nico, o colocou no chão, fechou seu zíper e abriu a porta.

— A gente se vê. Eu te telefono.

Nico se deixou deslizar até o chão e se abraçou, agarrou as pernas com as calças no meio das coxas e ficou ali, jogado como um lixo. Percy não sabia, mas aquela seria a última vez que eles se veriam por um longo tempo.


	2. Give you what you like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ei, como vão vocês?  
> Como prometido a continuação de 'Give it to me', e ainda mais, adiantado. ^^
> 
> Antes de vocês lerem esse capítulo gostaria de pedir que lessem o primeiro novamente, pois fiz algumas mudanças na ultima semana.
> 
> PS: Nessa historia o linguajar está mais... intenso. Bem chulo mesmo, se é que você me entendem. Achei que combinava com a temática...
> 
> Boa leitura!^^

— O senhor aceita uma taça de champanhe? — O garçom disse a Percy, o tirando de seus pensamentos.

Percy se virou para o homem e o encarou, sem o responder, o olhando dos pés à cabeça. Franziu o cenho, tendo o impulso de destruir o desgraçado que teve a coragem de perturba-lo. Teve vontade de pegar aquela bandeja e jogar no rosto do garçom que tinha um sorriso discreto nos lábios e covinhas que o acompanhavam, mas acabou por acenar, pegando a taça e andando para um lugar mais discreto.

Era o único jeito de aguentar aquela tortura.

Não sabia o que fazia ali e não se importava se era estranho para quem o visse a um canto, isolado de todas aquelas pessoas importantes que ele deveria estar conversando e fazendo contatos. Paparicando. Pela primeira vez em anos as coisas estavam calmas entre os ‘primos’ e não via a necessidade de fazer mais contatos. Não precisava que mais ninguém virasse as costas para ele e não precisava de mais apunhaladas nas costas.

Remindo, não precisava estar ali puxando o saco de ninguém e não queria que ninguém puxasse o seu, e se não fosse pelo pedido do pai, estaria bem longe dali.

Ainda podia ouvir a voz de seu pai.

_‘É importante ser visto, meu filho. Os faz lembrar quem você é ou o que você pode fazer.’_  

Balançou o liquido dentro de sua taça e olhou para fora da janela, vendo a noite se alongar e o arrastar junto, continuando a ignorando as pessoas que tentavam chamar sua atenção, mas que hesitavam em se aproximar.  

Se ao menos tivesse alguém para lhe fazer companhia... mas não, Nico havia sumido e Annabeth, aquela vadia ingrata, estrava ocupada demais com os próprios projetos. Ou talvez estivesse ocupada com um certo alguém. Não que ele se importasse. Mas estava cansado dessas festas corporativas de natal e uma companhia seria apreciada.

Ou talvez a única pessoa que ele queria, não poderia ter.

Não realmente.

Não completamente.

Deu de ombros.

Faria o que tinha vindo ali para fazer e iria embora.

Abandonou a taça de champanhe em cima do balcão e perambulou pelo salão. Viu a família di Ângelo, os policiais mais corruptos que ele já tinha conhecido, a um canto fingindo que as pessoas ali eram abaixo deles, viu Grover junto com Juniper conversando e finalmente avistou seu ‘querido titio’ Zeus, acompanhado por um homem esguio estranhamente familiar que usava um terno escuro, tinha cabelos cumpridos e negros, pele morena-oliva e um sorriso tímido, porem brilhante.

Percy colocou um sorriso forçado no rosto, sentindo suas entranhas se revirarem de raiva e se aproximou deles.

Não pode evitar.

— Percy, meu filho! A pessoa que eu queria ver! — Percy ignorou Zeus e se virou para Nico, observando sua reação. Nico ficou branco e mais duro do que uma estátua, olhando para os lados freneticamente, provavelmente tentando achar uma saída.

Percy sorriu e se virou para Zeus, fingindo escutar o que o magnata falava e manteve um olho em Nico. Jurou que não iria atrás de Nico novamente, mas agora que havia o encontrado, nada faria Percy tirar os olhos dele.

—...combinados! Espero seu pai no meu escritório para fecharmos os últimos detalhes! Nico vai cuidar da papelada, não vai, Nico? O melhor assistente que eu já tive! — Zeus rugiu de felicidade, segurando Nico pelos ombros e aplicando uma pressão desnecessária nos ombros pequenos.

— O senhor gostaria de uma bebida? Eu posso ir buscar. — disse Nico suavemente, tirando as mãos de Zeus perto dele e dando um passo para trás, já se virando.

— Não é necessário, meu jovem. Nós precisamos discutir a campanha de marketing para a próxima temporada.

— Eu insisto. Não vai levar mais do que alguns minutos. 

Nico se virou de vez e se meteu na multidão a passos largos, chegando no bar mais rápido do que um foguete.

— Um Martine seco, por favor.

Nico viu uma mão colocar uma nota de vinte no balcão e essa mesma mão tocar em seu ombro, o prendendo no lugar. — Entregue essa bebida para Zeus, por minha conta. — Percy piscou para o homem e puxou Nico pelo braço, entrando na primeira porta que viu, a trancando em seguida.

— Ora, ora! O que temos aqui? A vadia em fuga! O que você esteve fazendo todo esse tempo, hein? Dando para Zeus, tendo um caso com ele feito um clichê de secretaria? Ou foram só negócios, você contando todos os nossos segredos para o adversário? — Percy disse segurando Nico pelos cabelos e o jogando em cima da mesa, o imobilizando com o corpo. — Ele te fode tão bem quando eu? Ou talvez você tenha aceitado a oferta do Jason? Valeu a pena?

— Eu--cala a boca! — Nico gritou, tentando se livrar de Percy, esmurrando seu peito. — Eu não trabalho mais na área de TI! Sou assistente pessoal de Zeus, só dos negócios legais. Eu não quero saber o que vocês escondem atrás dos panos!

— Ah, eu me sinto bem melhor agora que deixamos isso claro. Você é só meu. — Percy disse e sorriu, vendo a expressão confusa no rosto de Nico. Ele abaixou o rosto sem dar tempo para Nico reagir e o beijou, inclinou a cabeça para o lado e juntou seus lábios, lambendo os de Nico devagar, o ouvindo arfar e abrir a boca.

Percy tinha sentindo falta disso, o quão sensível e responsivo Nico sempre foi. Observou Nico fechando os olhos e relaxando, como se fosse sua primeira natureza, como se fosse a coisa mais comum a se fazer.

— Você não sabe como eu senti falta da minha putinha fácil e manhosa. — Só para provar seu ponto, Percy escorregou sua mão pelo corpo de Nico e o acariciou no meio das pernas, por cima das roupas, vendo Nico abrir as pernas e os olhos, aflito, sendo pego em seus próprios devaneios. — Nós vamos ser tão felizes. Você vai voltar para a empresa e tudo vai ser como era antes.

— Não! Eu não posso! Eu não vou! — Nico se debateu, empurrando Percy fracamente, lutando contra o próprio corpo. Ele estava pegando fogo, precisava tanto disso, mas não deixaria que Percy dominasse sua vida novamente. — Eu não posso voltar a fazer aquilo, a nunca saber se vou ser pego pelos outros, a nunca saber se o que eu faço é o suficiente. Eu não posso, Percy. Me deixe ir...

Percy parou por um momento e analisou Nico, o garoto realmente tinha parecido feliz ao lado de Zeus, mas não como ele havia imaginado. Agora tudo o que via era angustia, vergonha e desejo em Nico.

De alguma forma, se sentia muito mais traído do que antes.

— Eu pensei que você gostasse do que a gente fazia. Você sempre gemeu tão alto e gozou tão gostoso comigo dentro de você. O dinheiro não foi suficiente? Você não estava satisfeito com sua posição na empresa? O que te faz tão infeliz a ponto de querer trabalhar para a pior pessoa na cidade? — Percy acariciou o pescoço de Nico com o rosto e o beijou suavemente, encaixando os dentes na pele macia e mordendo com vontade, fazendo Nico gemer como se estivesse morrendo. — Me diga, vadia.

— Eu... não sou sua vadia. Você não gosta de mim... você só não consegue ver outras pessoas perto de mim... eu não sou sua propriedade e você não pode me tratar como você quiser... — disse Nico em uma voz baixa e choramingada, sem resistir a Percy. — ... você não me ama.

— Te amar? Eu não preciso te amar. — Percy disse sorrindo e abaixando as calças de Nico sem problemas, levantando suas pernas para cima e as colocando em seu ombro. — Eu posso te tratar bem, dar o que você quiser. Mas eu não tenho tempo para romance. Nunca tive. O mundo é um lugar perigoso, ainda mais sendo quem eu sou. Uma coisinha bonita como você poderia se machucar. Você tem que escolher um lado, o deles ou o meu. Eu não aceito nada menos do que isso.

Percy então pegou um sache de lubrificante do bolso e passou em seu membro, usando o resto para passar na entrada de Nico. Segurou as pernas de Nico, as empurrando para peito do garoto e forçou a entrada praticamente virgem, nem conseguindo fazer sua cabeça entrar.

— Então é verdade! Você não esteve com ninguém durante esse ano inteiro? Minha putinha é tão fiel e comportada. Ela merece uma recompensa. — Percy segurou nas nádegas de Nico e as abriu o máximo que pode, se forçando para dentro com força, arrancando um grito de Nico e lagrimas de dor. — Oh, bebê. Você está me apertando tão forte que não vou aguentar. Vou te melar todo por dentro e te fuder tão gostoso que você não vai ter outra escolha a não ser vir se arrastando de joelhos a meus pés.

— Percy! — Nico choramingou, delirante. Ele segurou em suas nádegas e as abriu mais. Se abriu para Percy dolorosamente, se movendo com Percy e arfando, se sentindo exausto e bem fudido, tão perto de gozar que se não pudesse, preferia morrer.

— Sim! Assim vadia. Rebola para mim. Tão gostoso. Você vai rebolar para mim todos os dias a partir de hoje.

Nico fechou os olhos e deixou que Percy o fudesse rápido e sem se importar com ele, até que ambos gozassem.

— Você tem uma semana.     

Percy saiu de cima de Nico, arrumou suas calças, fechou a braguilha e passou as mãos no cabelo, o endireitando e deixou Nico aberto e quase desmaiado na mesa, molhado e com frio, se odiando a cada respirar e saiu da sala como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-x-

Havia se passado três dias, tempo suficiente para Nico decidir o que fazer em seguida. Mas não quer dizer que ele tenha. Acordou cedo, tomou banho e pegou sua maleta como todos os dias, quase esquecendo seu celular como de costume quando o aparelho se acendeu, o avisando que uma mensagem chegava.

Pegou o celular e o destravou, vendo a mensagem curta e direta.

_‘Você sonhou comigo essa noite? Sonhou que eu te fudia em beco escuro? Sonhou que eu gozava dentro de você e todos assistiam? Eu aposto que sim. Espero que você esteja pensando em mim e na minha proposta. Ninguém pode cuidar de você tão bem quanto eu.’_

Nico parou na porta de casa com a mão na maçaneta e piscou lentamente.

Como Percy havia descoberto seu número? Só as pessoas da empresa sabiam.

Se sentia estranhamente excitado e ameaçado.

Isso não era normal, toda essa atenção e conversa, todos aqueles beijos e o sexo intenso. Alguma coisa em Percy havia mudado. Não era a atitude, arrogante e controladora ou suas palavras, mas o jeito que ele o fudeu contra a mesa arrancando aquele orgasmo dele, quase desesperado e os beijos que raramente aconteciam, pareciam ter se multiplicado.

Achava que nunca havia gozado com tanta força.

O fato é que Percy nunca se importou se ele gozava ou não. E se acontecia, era só uma consequência.

Balançou a cabeça e guardou o celular no bolso, trancando a porta atrás dele, andando até o ponto de ônibus.

Será que dessa vez seria diferente? Diferente de todas as outras onde ele se escondia e Percy o encontrava, o castigando da forma mais dolorosa possível? Será que Percy iria se vingar dele novamente? E como será que seria dessa vez? Tortura psicológica? Ameaças? Ou seria físico? Ele o trancaria dentro de um quarto e molestaria até que sua raiva passasse?

Não seria a primeira vez.

— Onde você pensa que está indo? Fugindo de novo?

Nico deu um pulo e segurou a maleta contra o peito, se virando para encarar Percy que usava terno e gravata e óculos escuros.

— Indo para o trabalho? Hoje Poseidon e Zeus--

— Eu acho que não.

Percy o puxou pelos braços e o levou até um beco escuro a duas quadras de sua casa e o empurrou contra a parede, colocando os dois braços ao lado sua cabeça, o cercando completamente.

— Estou decepcionado, Nico. Eu pensei que você tivesse gostado do nosso último encontro. Você não está feliz em me ver? Eu senti tanto sua falta.

Nico observou petrificado Percy abaixar a cabeça, segurar em sua cintura e juntar seus lábios em um beijo delicado, como uma caricia que você faria em uma virgem assustada.

Ele não era uma virgem, mas começava a ficar seriamente assustado.

— O que está acontecendo, Percy? Você está doente? — Nico afastou Percy, o empurrando levemente pelos ombros e colocou as mãos na testa de Percy para medir sua temperatura. Nico olhou para o rosto de Percy novamente e o idiota sorria, enfuriantemente cheio de si. Um sorriso quase amigável se Nico quisesse acreditar.

— Eu só queria ter certeza que você estava bem. Eu não posso me importar com você?

— Você nunca se importou antes...

Nico virou o rosto, tentando fugir do olhar de Percy, mas Percy parecia cansado de brincar.

— Bem que a Annabeth me avisou... — Percy disse, mas não parecia estar falando com Nico. O que já era uma grande surpresa. Nunca imaginou que Percy fosse pedir ajuda a qualquer um, ainda mais sobre romance.

Percy segurou firme seu queixo e o fez encara-lo, revirando os olhos com impaciência.

Nico sorriu e viu Percy voltar a sorrir também.

— Tudo bem. Nós dois sabemos que eu sou novo nisso, então porque você não para de frescura e volta logo. Vai ser mais fácil para todo mundo.

Percy então inclinou sua cabeça e o forçou a abrir os lábios, o devorando e chupando sua língua, sem lhe dar tempo de respirar. Sua cabeça girou e suas pernas amoleceram, o lembrando do antigo Percy, aquele que conseguia tudo o que queria.

— Hmm, minha putinha é tão gostosa... esses lábios são tão macios... sinto falta deles ao redor do meu pau. Ele está se sentindo tão solitário... o que você acha de me ajudar, hmmm? Eu sei que você vai gostar. — Percy sussurrou contra seus lábios e tudo o que Nico queria no mundo era fazer exatamente isso, seguir cada ordem de Percy e se humilhar novamente.

Mas não dessa vez.

— Não! Eu fugi por um motivo! Eu não vou deixar você me manipular de novo. Eu não sou seu brinquedo e não vou aceitar ser tratado como um.

— Calminha ai! Está tudo bem. Tudo bem. — Percy levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e disse em sua voz mais afável. — Eu não vou te tocar, mas quero você do meu lado. Você vai ser meu assistente pessoal e ganhará mais. Menos horas de trabalho e todos os benefícios que você quiser.

— Porque? Eu não entendo. — Nico balançou a cabeça, se negando a acreditar.

— Ninguém faz como você. — Percy disse, dando de ombros, indiferente. — Eu prometo não te forçar a fazer nada que você não queira. Você manda e eu obedeço, eu juro.

Nico escutou tudo de boca aberta, mas acenou que sim. Queria ver até quando essa farsa iria.

— Eu te espero amanhã à noite em casa. — Percy sorriu vitorioso e beijou Nico suavemente nos lábios, entrou no caro e foi embora como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Novamente.

Nico balançou a cabeça, não acreditando e andou apressado até o ponto de ônibus. Tinha sido manipulado mais uma vez.

Nunca conseguiria fugir de Percy Jackson.

-x-

— Há algo que eu possa fazer para te fazer ficar? — Zeus disse de costas para Nico, enchendo dos copos com uísque. Assim que Percy havia ido embora Nico pegou o primeiro ônibus e se dirigiu diretamente para a sala de Zeus.

Achava que estava mais ansioso do que Percy.

— Sinto muito, senhor. — Nico aceitou o copo por educação e o segurou, colocando as mãos em cima de seu colo. — Talvez eu possa continuar ajudando como um consultor?

— Humm, talvez. Entretanto, creio que Percy não vá gostar dessa ideia. Você sabe como ele é. — Zeus se sentou a seu lado e puxou uma folha, o entregando. — Eu temia que esse dia chegasse. Mas agradeço tudo o que você fez por mim.

Ah, sim. Zeus falava desse último ano. Passou seus dias atendendo as necessidades de Zeus e sendo mediador entre os três empresários. Tudo isso sem Percy saber que era ele por trás das operações. Ou era o que pensava, Percy não parece surpreso de vê-lo naquela festa.

Poderia ter sido pior.

Leu o papel em sua mão e arregalou os olhos. Aquilo que Zeus havia lhe entregado era a indenização por tempo de trabalho. Mas não podia ser verdade. Nico nem sabia dizer quantos zeros tinha ali.

— Eu não posso aceitar isso, tio. Não posso. É muito dinheiro. — Nico devolveu a folha e Zeus fez uma careta de desagrado.

— Não importa. Você aceitando ou não, amanhã esse dinheiro estará na sua conta. — Zeus se levantou e se sentou em sua mesa, se colocando a assinar alguns papeis, sem olhar para Nico. — Veja, nós não fomos muito justos com você. É você quem sempre acaba resolvendo nossos problemas. É só uma pequena compensação.

— Percy falou com você, não falou? — Nico tencionou e se levantou em pulo, sentindo suas mãos se fecharem em um punho e suas unhas fincarem em sua pele. Ele não precisava da esmola de ninguém. Estava aonde estava por escolha própria.

— Tudo bem, você me pegou. — Zeus disse, o encarando. — Esse dinheiro é de nós quatro. É um agradecimento.

— O que está acontecendo? Há mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber? Alguém vai morrer? É a polícia de novo? — Nico se aproximou da mesa de Zeus e cruzou os braços, desconfiado.

Zeus olhou para ele como se tivesse sido pego.

Nico deveria estar mais certo do que pensava.

— É o Percy. Ele está diferente. Mais preocupado do que o normal.

— Preocupado com o que? — Teve que perguntar.

— Com você. — Foi a vez de Zeus desviar o olhar.

Por essa Nico não esperava. Percy preocupado com ele?

As coisas definitivamente estavam piores do que pensava.

Nico ainda não sabia o que pensar sobre isso. O que quer que Zeus tivesse armando iria sobrar para ele, o tio até já estava se desculpando antes da hora e se fosse pela quantidade de dinheiro, seria algo não poderia ser resolvido com uma simples conversa.

Suspirou e fechou a porta atrás dele, pegou uma caixa de papelão e parou em frente a sua mesa, decidindo o que levar.

Pegou suas fotos primeiro.

Uma com ele e Percy abraçados na adolescência e outro com seus tios e família.

Aparências podiam enganar. E só ele sabia como.

Abriu sua gaveta e pegou suas agendas, anotações, algumas pastas, documentos e pen drivers. Olhou mais uma vez ao redor e se virou, dando de cara Will, o assistente de Atena, uma cara nova na empresa, estando ali a menos de seis meses, mas o suficiente para se tornarem amigos.

_Bons amigos._

— Onde você vai? A gente não ia almoçar junto? — Will disse sorrindo, se inclinando na direção dele sem se impor muito, isso se Nico o comparasse com Percy, mas o suficiente para deixa-lo desconfortável.

— Me desculpe. Hoje é meu último dia. Vou voltar a trabalhar com Percy.

— Com Percy? O mesmo Percy que te maltrata a vida toda? — Will o tocou suavemente no ombro e o massageou devagar, parecendo amigável e parando com a mão em sua cintura. — Você seria mais feliz comigo. Porque você continua fazendo isso com você mesmo?

Era uma boa pergunta.

— Eu tenho que ir, Will. Foi bom te conhecer.  

Nico sabia exatamente o que iria acontecer a seguir, não seria a primeira que usavam sexo para tentar convence-lo de algo. Cada vez mais se convencia que Percy estava certo sobre ele. Nico era uma vadia necessitada e carente.

Infelizmente, não teve tempo para pensar em mais nada, nem conseguindo dar um passo antes que sua caixa fosse retirada de seus braços e colocada em cima de sua mesa por mãos fortes que o seguraram, o forçando a encarar Will contra sua vontade.

Will o segurou pelo braço e o prendeu contra a parede, colocando uma perna entre as suas, o segurando pela cintura e pescoço, o imobilizando, puxando seu cabelo para trás e encontrado a posição perfeita para encaixar seus lábios e de forma gulosa, o prendendo em seu agarre e os sugando, o deixando sem ar.

Nico arfou.

Arfou porque ninguém além de Percy já havia o segurado dessa forma, roubando seu ar, o fazendo perder o raciocínio.

Ah, destino irônico! Nico podia se ver com Will no futuro, tão somente se não fosse pela existência de Percy Jackson.

Anestesiado, observou Will soltar seus lábios com uma mordida ardida.

— Eu sei do que você gosta e sei como fazer. Eu te traria tão bem, cuidaria de você do jeito que você merece. — Will lhe beijou mais uma vez, suave e amoroso, acariciando suas cintura e se movendo entre suas pernas, o excitando do jeito certo. — Porque você não fica comigo? Deixe aquele babaca apodrecer sozinho, logo ele vai ter o que merece.

— Eu não gosto do jeito que você fala. Eu nunca te dei qualquer esperança. Nunca prometi nada. Aquele dia foi um erro. — Nico disse piscando, segurando as mãos de Will que tentavam abrir seu zíper. Suas as palavras arrastadas e sem volume não enganavam ninguém.

— Eu quero que você pense com carinho. Por mim. E por você. — Will o beijou mais um vez, profundo e lento e o soltou devagar, fazendo Nico se apoiar na parede para não cair. — Mas se você mudar de ideia, sabe onde me encontrar.

Nico se virou e pegou a caixa que tinha deixado cair no chão com seus pertences, respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar para fazer suas pernas bambas funcionarem e sua respiração voltar ao normal.

O que era um caso perdido.

Deu as costas para Will e saiu da empresa decidido a fazer o melhor que pudesse.

Ainda tinha um dia e meio para gastar.

-x-

— Vamos, lindo. Entre. — Percy o puxou para dentro e o beijou, agarrando sua bunda.

— Percy, é o Nico? A carne já está pronta. —Annabeth gritou da cozinha, aparecendo na sala com uma travessa gigante de pernil assado.

O que Nico estava fazendo ali mesmo? Ah, é verdade! Percy havia dito para ele aparecer em casa hoje, na noite de ano novo, se não quisesse que ele o caçasse feito um servo na floresta.

Nico se afastou rapidamente de Percy e olhou para o chão, sem coragem de encarar Annabeth.

— Percy, porque você não vai pegar o resto das coisas? Eu preciso falar com o Nico.  

— É claro. Volto logo. — Percy beijou o rosto de Annabeth e saiu da sala, sem dizer nada a mais.  

— Se sente, Nico. Eu prometo que você não está encrencado.

Nico acenou e fez como foi mandado.

— Você sabe, eu conheço você e o Percy desde que éramos crianças. Todos nós crescemos juntos. Prometi que ficaria com Percy até que encontrássemos alguém. Eu encontrei esse alguém, mas nunca percebi que Percy já havia encontrado.

— Você sabia da gente? — Nico levantou o olhar para Annabeth, a encarrando com os olhos arregalados.

— É claro que eu sabia. Eu sei de cada sórdido detalhe. — Annabeth sorriu bondosamente e tocou em seu braço estendido na mesa. — Eu sei que Percy pode ser cruel, mas ele também pode ser bom. Dê uma chance a ele.

— Você não se importa? Nenhum pouquinho?

— Sinceramente? — Annabeth disse como se contasse um segredo. — Você está me fazendo um favor. Eu não sei quanto tempo ainda aguento. Qual é o seu segredo?

— Meu segredo?... — Nico sentiu seu rosto ficar quente, torcendo para que ela não tocasse no assunto.

— Impulso sexual. Como você aguenta tudo aquilo? Tem vezes que ele me pega tão forte que tudo que eu consigo pensar é quando vai acabar.

— Eu--eu gosto. Eu acho que somos compatíveis?...

— Pode ter certeza. — Percy falou ao pé do ouvido de Nico, parado atrás dele.

— Percy!

— Shhh... está na hora de comer! — Percy colocou o resto das coisas na mesa e se sentou, olhando para Nico e Annabeth, animado.

-x-            

— Bem, garotos. Está na minha hora.

— Você não vai ficar? — Nico perguntou, levantando a cabeça do ombro de Percy. Eles se deitavam no sofá assistindo um filme, com Nico deitado no meio das pernas de Percy, encostado a seu peito enquanto Annabeth se deitava atrás de Percy, acariciando os cabelos negros deles.

— Reyna está me esperando. Se divirtam. — Annabeth pegou sua bolsa e saiu pela porta, os deixando sozinhos no sofá.

— Finalmente! — Percy disse. Ele o pegou no colo e o levou para o quarto, fechando a porta em seguida, o jogando na cama.

— Percy, eu não tenho certeza. Agora que a Annabeth sabe...

— Ela sempre soube. Por favor, eu vou ser tão bom para você. Vou te encher de beijos e te fuder devagar, tão devagar que você vai implorar para eu ir mais rápido. Hmm? — Percy tirou sua camisa e deixou sua calça cair no chão, sem cueca, engatinhando na cama e parando no meio das pernas de Nico, massageando os pés de Nico devagar e subindo para suas pernas e coxas, envolvendo seu membro com as mãos por cima da roupa. — Por favor?

Por favor? Achava que nunca havia escutado essa palavra da boca de Percy.

Nico acenou enfim, fechando os olhos. Sentiu Percy abrindo os botões de sua camisa e o zíper de sua calça cargo, os arrancando rapidamente com sua cueca. Sentiu o membro duro Percy esfregando em sua cara e abriu os olhos, vendo aquelas bolas grandes se pendurarem em frente a seus olhos, sentindo Percy abocanhar seu membro muito menor, abrindo suas pernas mais um pouco e circulando sua entrada com algo molhado e flexível, forçando para dentro lentamente, centímetro por centímetro.

— O que você está esperando? — Percy disse, voltando a chupa-lo devagar.

— Hmmm... — Nico gemeu e fechou os olhos, alcançando com a boca cegamente o que estivesse mais perto. Abriu os lábios e lambeu. Eram as bolas de Percy, cheias e grandes, quentes em sua língua. Percy estremeceu e se sentou em seu rosto, movendo o escroto por seu rosto, fazendo suas bolas se afundarem em sua boca. Nico as chupou, uma de cada vez e usou as mãos para tocar no falo longo de Percy.

— Ah, bebê! Eu não sabia que você tinha uma boca tão talentosa. Nós vamos usa-la muito mais a parti de agora. — Percy tirou o brinquedo dentro de Nico e se virou, levando as bolas para longe de Nico e se sentou no meio das pernas dele.

Percy segurou o próprio membro ereto e levou à abertura de Nico, se afundando devagar.

Era a primeira vez que Nico não sentia dor ou desconforto. Continuou com as pernas esticas e corpo relaxado e observou Percy o cobrir com seu corpo, o beijando suave e profundamente.

Era estranho. Sentia falta da dor e dos nomes. Sentia falta das marcas dos dedos de Percy em sua pele e de quando Percy puxava seu cabelo, ignorando suas vontades.

Percy olhou para ele, abrindo o maior sorriso que Nico já tinha visto e Nico revirou os olhos, irritado.

Ele realmente era uma vadia.

Percy fincou os dedos em sua cintura e levou suas pernas para cima, indo rapidamente mais fundo dentro dele, mordendo forte seu pescoço.

— Melhor? Mais forte? Minha putinha quer mais? Hmm? Ah! — Percy gemeu sentindo Nico o apertar mais forte e gemer do jeito que ele gostava, arfando e curvando a coluna de uma forma dolorosamente desconfortável.

— Mais. Por favor. — Nico arfou com sorriso no rosto, sentindo seu corpo inteiro estremecer.

— Tão educado e obediente. É assim que eu gosto, vadia. — Percy se empurrou mais duas vezes para dentro de Nico e gozou longamente, voltando a morder o pescoço de Nico.

-x-

— Percy. — Nico suspirou, abrindo as pernas mais do que pensava ser possível. Percy tinha três dedos dentro dele. Eles giravam e se abriam, tentando fazer o quarto caber, sempre ficando longe de sua próstata.

Era de madrugada, havia sido acordado desse jeito, de bunda para cima e membro gotejando, sem conseguir gozar, preso naquele meio termo enlouquecedor.

Queria tanto gozar, mas não queria pedir.

Era tão bom.

— Olhe! Você está todo molhado, feito uma garotinha.

Era verdade, a ponta de seu pênis soltava um liquido viscoso continuamente, molhando o lençol.

— Você também é doce feito uma? — Para testar sua teoria Percy abaixou a cabeça e lambeu seu membro sensível, demoradamente, sugando para dentro de sua boca e o soltando em seguida com um som alto, agudo e molhado. — O mais doces de todos.

Percy então forçou o quarto dedo para dentro de Nico e moveu a mão, voltando a passar a ponta da língua na cabeça do pênis de Nico, o fazendo estremecer sem controle.

— Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. — Nico repetiu sem conseguir se parar. Se debateu na cama e curvou a coluna, finamente gozando na boca de Percy.

— Oh, aqui está! Viu como eu posso ser bom? Te deixei gozar, devagar e gostoso, várias e várias vezes. Adoro ver minha vadiazinha toda aberta e suja, tão decadente que me faz querer repetir tudo de novo. — Percy deixou o membro de Nico em paz, mas continuou movendo sua mão dentro de Nico, acertando sua próstata. — O que você acha disso?

Nico não conseguia responder. Sua cabeça girava, seu corpo continuava estremecendo e parecia que ele nunca inalaria oxigênio suficiente. Isso deveria ser o que eles chamavam de pequena morte. Gostaria de ficar flutuando em êxtase e nunca mais parar.

Continuou olhando para Percy, perdido nas sensações e nos seus olhos verdes quando finalmente Percy parou com seus movimentos, tirando suas mãos.

— Você se comportou tão bem hoje, Nico. Chegou na hora, conversou com Annabeth e obedeceu cada ordem minha. — Percy disse deitado a seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos e beijando seu rosto delicadamente.

Nico não se lembrava de se sentir tão bem em toda a sua vida.

— Você vai continuar me obedecendo? Vai fazer o que eu mandar? Vai deixar eu cuidar de você do jeito que você merece? — Percy acariciou seu membro lentamente e voltou a beijar seus lábios, levantando uma de suas pernas e se encaixando no meio delas.

Nico acenou que sim, sem folego.

Não havia nada que ele não faria por Percy.

— Então você não vai se importar de assinar esse contrato, não é? — Percy afastou seus lábios e o encarou de perto.

Nico não tinha mais tanta certeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, ainda é muito cedo para eu fazer comentários aqui, não quero estragar nenhuma surpresa. Mas mesmo assim, nesse capítulo teve um 69, não é incrível? Nunca pensei que fosse escrever isso. Agora só me resta pedir carinhosamente que vocês digam o que acharam de tudo. ^^
> 
> Obrigada por ler.


	3. Give you what you need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Como vão vocês nessa tarde de sábado?
> 
> Nesse capítulo saberemos mais sobre sobre o passado do Percy e o motivo dele ser do jeito que é, pelo menos o inicio do motivo.
> 
> Bem, aqui vai mais um capítulo.  
> Boa leitura.^^
> 
> PS: texto em itálico = cena do passado

 

_Percy se lembrava de sentir sozinho naquela época. Tinha cinco anos, mas carregava a melancolia e o jeito de gente grande estampado no rosto._

_Nada parecia como antes._

_As piadas não o faziam rir, brincar já não trazia felicidade e as pessoas que antes o divertiam não passavam de fantasmas perante seus olhos cansados, e as que ainda tentavam chamar sua atenção, logo se cansavam de seu permanente estado de tristeza._

_Todos com mesma expressão de pena no olhar._

_Era por isso que se sentava em uma cadeira, apoiado no batente de uma grande janela, olhava para a vista ali do alto e sentia a brisa do mar bater em seu rosto. Uma das poucas coisas que ainda o trazia alegria._

_Percy tirou a franja que caia em seu rosto e se lembrou do rosto bonito da mãe, conseguia até ouvir sua voz. Sally diria que Percy precisava de um corte, urgentemente._

_Sorriu, triste e deixou que o cabelo voltasse a cair sobre seus olhos. Pelo menos não se esqueceria dela, tinha herdado seus cabelos escuros e pele branquinha, o sorriso também, embora todo o resto fosse de seu pai. Olhos verdes vibrantes, rosto quadrado e a altura. Seria alto e forte, a cópia fiel de seu pai, mas tirando isso, não havia semelhança entre eles._

_Percy e Poseidon não eram nada parecidos._

_Não no que importava._

_Percy suspirou, desanimado, e deitou a cabeça em cima dos braços. Sabia que as coisas não costumavam ser tão tristes assim. Tinha certeza que costumava ser uma criança feliz, exatamente como qualquer outra. Isso é, antes de sua gentil e bondosa mãe morrer. Tinha quatro anos quando a perdeu para o câncer, uma doença incurável naquela época._

_Ou era o que sua família havia lhe dito._

_Sabia também que não costumava odiar festas, mas agora as odiava com todo o seu ser. Ele tinha cinco anos e preferiria estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse ali, vendo sua família conversando feliz e seu pai com a nova noiva, Anfitrite, herdeira de uma gorda fortuna que tiraria os negócios de Poseidon da lama._

_Olhou para Annabeth, Grover e Luke que o olhavam do outro lado sala e os ignorou, voltando a olhar para fora da janela._

_Não queria a pena ou conversar com ninguém._

_Fazia tempo que não queria._

_— Per, venha aqui. Quero te apresentar a alguém._

_Maria di Ângelo era a única pessoa que o chamava assim, a única pessoa que tinha o direito, além de sua mãe._

_Percy correu até a cozinha e passou por debaixo dos pés das pessoas em volta daquela que havia se tornado sua segunda mãe, a única que havia se importado o suficiente para abraça-lo, lhe colocar na cama e contar uma história quando sua mãe já não podia._

_Parou ao lado de Maria, puxando o vestido dela para chamar sua atenção._

_— Aqui está você, querido. Quero que você conheça seu novo irmãozinho. Nicollas di Ângelo. — Maria abaixou o bebê, um garotinho de pele morena-oliva, até sua altura e deixou que ele o segurasse._

_Percy franziu as sobrancelhas e aproximou seu rosto do bebê que dormia._

_Nicollas não se parecia com ele._

_— Meu irmão?_

_— Bem, não é seu irmão de sangue, mas quero que você o trate assim. Ele vai precisar de proteção. Olha o tamanho dele, tão pequeno e indefeso. Ele vai precisar de alguém forte e corajoso para cuidar dele. Você pode fazer isso para mim?_

_Oh... agora Percy entendia._

_Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando e acariciou as pequeninas mãos que agarraram seu dedo com uma incrível força que o assustou por um momento e o fez sorrir._

_— Está vendo? Ele já gosta de você._

_— Está bem, mamãe. Ele agora é meu. — Percy disse endireitando a coluna e estufando o peito, ainda segurando o pequeno Nico. — Eu vou cuidar muito bem dele. Meu Nico._

_Talvez Percy não devesse ter levado sua promessa tão a sério, mas ele não poderia prever que Maria di Ângelo morreria logo em seguida, tão de repente como um ataque fulminante, deixando marido e um recém-nascido, órfãos._

_A partir daquele momento Percy jurou que faria tudo para proteger o pequeno garotinho._

-x-

— Ah... — Percy resmungou, preguiçoso.

Porque o trabalho tinha que vir antes da diversão?

Bem, não dessa vez. Percy tinha Nico exatamente onde ele o queria e nada faria Percy perder essa oportunidade. Segurava em uma mão o celular que tocava insistentemente e na outra a cabeça de Nico, entrelaçando seus dedos naqueles macios e cheirosos cabelos, os puxando levemente.

Se espreguiçou na cama e abriu a caixa de mensagem, sentindo Nico o chupar lenta e demoradamente devagar.

Hmmm...

— Hmm, meu bebê está com fome? Quer leitinho do papai? Você vai ter que se esforçar mais do que isso.

Percy sorriu de sua própria piada e fechou o celular, avisando para Alabaster e Luke que chegaria mais tarde na empresa, muito mais tarde se dependesse dele. Ele os encontraria no período da tarde esperando por resultados positivos.

Relaxou contra os travesseiros, afundando as duas mãos nos cabelos de Nico e fez Nico engoli-lo até o talo, o sentindo gemer ao redor dele.

— Vamos, bebê. Eu sei que você consegue. — Percy forçou mais a cabeça de Nico e abriu os olhos, vendo a garganta de Nico o apertar enquanto Nico sufocava e chorava, suas lagrimas caindo sem controle e seu corpo lutando para respirar, estremecendo por completo. — É assim que você gosta, não é? Eu prometi que não iria te forçar a nada. Você pode ir embora na hora que quiser, mas assim, não seria divertido, seria?

Percy acariciou os cabeços de Nico, ainda o segurando no lugar e Nico fechou os olhos, parecendo suspirar com a boca cheia e estremecer mais forte, mandando tremores pelo corpo de Percy.

Percy se ajeitou melhor na cama e começou a mover a cabeça de Nico, exatamente como gostava, mantendo seu membro comprimido e com sucção forte.

Perfeito.

Voltou a agarrar os cabelos de Nico e o puxou para fora de seu membro, fazendo Nico se ajoelhar a sua frente com as pernas abertas.

— O que é isso? — Percy observou o rosto de Nico, estava manchado pelas lagrimas e então ouviu um soluço e Nico se encolhendo, tentando esconder o corpo.

Ele tinha machucado a Nico?

Percy o puxou pelos cabelos e fez Nico se sentar em seus calcanhares, abrindo mais as pernas.

Ah, agora estava explicado. O pequeno membro de Nico estava mole estre as pernas morenas, todo melado de porra, avermelhado e se contraindo ainda, gotejando o resto de seu orgasmo.

— Ah, o meu bebê gozou? Nós em começamos ainda, vadia.

Percy manteve seu agarre firme nos cabelos de Nico e passou os dedos pela cabeça pequena e avermelhada do pênis murcho e todo melado de Nico.

Percy fez um barulho de decepção no fundo da garganta e continuou brincando com Nico, o vendo estremecer e tentar respirar. Com dois dedos masturbou Nico, o sentindo chiar e arfar enquanto ele o roçava por toda a extensão do pequeno membro, vezes devagar, vezes rápido, para cima e para baixo, bem no momento em que Nico mais estava sensível.

Realmente deveria doer, certo? Bem, era o objetivo de Percy. Precisava ensinar uma lição para Nico. Não gostava quando Nico pensava que podia fazer o que quisesse, ele deveria ser o único ditando as ordens e dizendo como cada pequena coisinha deveria ser feita.

Espalhou o fluido ralo que ainda saia pelo membro de Nico pelas bolas pequenas e entrada apertada e ouviu Nico choramingar, se contraindo, arfando e se mantendo como ele o havia colocado, com as costas curvadas e cabeça para trás.

— Sabe, Nico. Eu não gosto quando você me desobedece ou goza sem minha autorização. Essa já é a segunda infração, espero que não haja uma terceira. Ou talvez eu queria. Hmmm, seria lindo ver essa bundinha corada, você não acha? Já faz um tempo desde a última vez. — Percy virou Nico de costas para ele e se posicionou atrás de Nico, segurou em seu membro e fez Nico se sentar lentamente em seu colo, o fazendo sentir cada centímetro que entrava. — Ah, assim está bem melhor. A partir desse momento você só vai gozar se tiver um pau duro e longo nessa bundinha gostosa. Você entende? Só comigo e mais ninguém, nunca sozinho. É um desperdício de energia, você não acha?

Hmmm, realmente era.

Percy gemeu e segurou com força no pênis de Nico, movendo suas mãos para cima e para baixo rapidamente, sentindo Nico guinchar e rebolar em seu colo, seguindo seu ritmo.

— É, eu sei que você gosta. Se eu parar agora, o que vai acontecer? — Para testar sua teoria Percy parou sem aviso, tirou suas mãos de Nico e viu Nico cair na cama, sem forças para continuar na posição por conta própria.

Nico choramingou novamente e se apoiou com as duas mãos no colchão, fazendo força com suas pernas bambas e fracas, subindo e descendo em cima de Percy, sem ligar para seu membro que balançava duro em seus movimentos desesperados.

— Viu? Eu sabia que você também sentia minha falta. Mas, infelizmente, você não vai gozar tão cedo. — Percy levantou Nico de seu colo e o colocou no colchão, vendo nico desabar com a bunda para cima e peito na cama, respirando acelerado e chorando, provavelmente de frustração e humilhação.

— Percy. Por favor. — Nico murmurou rouco, fungando, tremendo.

— Eu acho que não. — Percy deu um tapa na bunda de Nico, sem poder se controlar e viu Nico abrindo ainda mais as pernas, o convidando. — Vá fazer meu café. Mas antes...

Percy abriu a gaveta da cômoda e tirou um vibrador de lá, cheio de veias e ligeiramente torto na cabeça, longo o suficiente, serviria perfeitamente para o que precisava.

Passou um pouco de lubrificante e inseriu em Nico, o fazendo ronronar e ficar na ponta dos pés, rebolando enquanto o vibrador entrava.

— Vá agora. — Percy deu mais um tapa na bunda de Nico, o vendo gemer baixinho.

Nico se sentou na cama lentamente como se acordando de um sonho e coçou os olhos, se virando para Percy e piscando lentamente para ele, roçando a bunda na cama, tentando se acostumar com o objeto dentro dele.

Nico engatinhou para perto de Percy e se sentou em seu colo novamente, o beijando nos lábios delicadamente e encostando a cabeça no ombro de Percy.

— Bom dia, Percy. — Nico disse, parecendo voltar ao normal. — Está tudo bem se fizer isso?

Nico não olhou para confirmar, mas sentiu os braços de Percy rodeando sua cintura, o abraçando forte enquanto a outra mão segurou em seu pescoço, fazendo seus lábios se encontrarem em um beijo mais profundo com línguas se encontrando e bocas abertas.

— Eu nunca percebi que você precisava disso. Porque você não disse? — Percy continuou segurando a cabeça de Nico, o acariciando na nunca e franzindo as sobrancelhas, tentou entender.

— Eu pensei que não cabia a mim pedir nada quando você tinha uma noiva te esperando todas as noites na sua cama.

Percy olhou para Nico e seu rosto se fechou. Como aquele garoto poderia ser tão idiota? Sempre foram aparências e Nico sabia perfeitamente bem. Seu pai havia o obrigado a seguir suas regras, mas agora que ele tinha poder ninguém podia dizer como ele deveria viver sua vida.

— Isso é ciúmes?

— Nunca me comprometeria com alguém casado. — Nico disse calmamente. Ele se levantou, entrou no banheiro, saiu do quarto e voltou cinco muitos depois. — O café está pronto.

Annabeth não havia lhe avisado que seria tão difícil.

Percy saiu da cama como estava, pegou o contrato da noite passada, uma caneta e seguiu Nico para a cozinha.

Na mesa tinha ovos, bacon, suco, café, bolo, torrada e geleia.

Estava impressionado.

De onde tudo aquilo tinha saído?             

— Não me olhe assim. O bolo estava na geladeira. Geleia e o suco também. Eu só fiz os ovos e o bacon.

Nico olhava para o chão, emburrado e isso não poderia acontecer. Nunca o convenceria a ficar se Nico ficasse desconfortável.

— Venha aqui.

Nico se moveu, parecendo não estar consciente disso e Percy o pegou pela cintura, o fazendo se sentar em seu colo, ainda com o pequeno pênis ereto. Deveria ser o vibrador que estava ligado em uma frequência baixa, o mantendo em constante estado de excitação, mesmo quando irritado.

— Não fique assim. Eu adorei. Annabeth nunca fez café da manhã para mim. Você é tão bom para mim. — Percy massageou o abdômen e o membro de Nico, o fazendo relaxar em seus braços, já completamente duro em seus dedos. Achava que Nico nunca havia o deixado toca-lo tanto em sua vida, pelo menos não quando não estava sendo fudido contra alguma superfície.

Essa coisa suave e à luz do dia era novo.

Percy gostava.

Nico se acomodou melhor no colo de Percy e virou o rosto, sussurrando no ouvido de Percy. — Eu sou? Eu sou bom para você? Você nunca me disse isso antes. Você nunca me disse que se importava, também. O que está acontecendo, Percy?

Hmmm, boa tentativa. Era por isso que Percy gostava tanto de Nico, ele era inteligente e seguia seus instintos. Mas por enquanto Nico não precisava saber. Foi por isso que ao invés de responder, levou suas mãos a entrada de Nico e girou o vibrador dentro dele, aumentando a intensidade das vibrações.

— Não esquente sua cabecinha com isso, bebê. Você vai saber na hora certa.

— Percy! — Nico chiou, rebolando no vibrador, sentindo Percy tirar e depois voltar a empurrar com força para dentro dele. — Eu não sou uma criança! Eu não preciso de proteção! Ah...! 

— Eu digo o contrário. E se eu digo, você obedece. — Percy tirou o vibrador e substituiu por seu membro vivo e duro, se afundando em Nico sem problemas, fazendo Nico choramingar e rebolar, se inclinando para a frente, sentindo seu membro ir mais fundo ainda. — Vê? Sem motivos para preocupação.

Talvez fosse o momento de prender Nico definitivamente.

Segurou na cintura de Nico e parou todos os movimentos, sem tocar em Nico mais do que precisava e ouviu Nico murmurar ‘tão perto, tão perto, tão perto...’ com o rosto comprimido contra a mesa, quase jogando o prato com ovos no chão.

Nesses momentos a única coisa que Nico se importava era em gozar e se ele tirasse isso dele, não havia jeito de seu plano falhar.

— Agora que as coisas estão claras, tenho uma proposta. Se você assinar o contrato de cinco anos como meu assistente, eu te deixo gozar. Você vai ter tantos orgasmos que vai desmaiar de exaustão. A escolha é sua. — Percy indicou as folhas e a caneta que estavam na mesa ao lado deles e Nico virou a cabeça, gemendo baixo.

Com as mãos tremendo, Nico assinou cada uma daquelas folhas e deixou que sua cabeça caísse na mesa e seu corpo fosse segurado por Percy.

Assim que Nico deixou a caneta cair no chão, Percy se colocou em ação. Se colocou em pé, entrou de novo dentro de Nico e o tocou até que ele estremece, gemesse e sujasse o chão com porra.

Nico piscou os olhos, consciente o suficiente e já se arrependendo. Porém Percy continuava o fudendo tão gostoso e rápido, tocando em sua bolas e membro, o fazendo choramingar de prazer.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que seu corpo ditasse o que fazer.

-x-

Quando Percy finalmente gozou e o colocou sentado na cadeira ao dele, colocando o vibrador dentro dele novamente, dessa vez desligado, o obrigando a comer, o peso de suas ações o atingiram.

Tinha assinado um contrato que o deixaria preso a Percy e à empresa por mais cinco longos anos?

Nico espiou Percy entre os cílios e esticou a mão discretamente, pegando o contrato que ainda repousava em cima da mesa. O folheou rapidamente e encontrou a clausula que falava sobre a multa, caso resolvesse quebrar o contrato.

$ 3.000.000.000,00

Esse era o número que aparecia na clausula. Essa era sua multa caso decidisse rescindir o contrato. Nem sabia exatamente o quanto isso era. Milhões? Não, deveria ser mais. Muito mais. E ainda por cima em dólares.

Dólares.

— São 3 bilhões de dólares. Se é isso o que você se preocupa. — Percy tirou o contrato de sua mão e aguardou em uma gaveta atrás dele, sorrindo satisfeito, terminando de comer seus ovos.

3 bilhões.

Ainda não podia acreditar.

Porque Percy faria isso, iria tão longe por Nico? Até seu cérebro lento, cheio de endorfina, se perguntava.

— Você não vai mesmo me dizer o que está acontecendo?

— Não. Agora, coma. Você não vai sair dessa cadeira enquanto não comer tudo. — Percy voltou a mastigar e tomou um gole de suco o observando, esperando ele o obedecer.

Nico suspirou e comeu, mastigou mecanicamente cada pedaço de comida com o olhar atencioso de Percy em cima dele.

— Não olhe assim para mim. Você está muito magro. E esse cabelo? Você não acha que precisa de uma tesoura?

Percy sempre fazia isso, o dotando de cuidados, como sua mãe faria se estivesse viva. Ele mal podia lembrar do rosto dela, só se lembrava seu cheiro e voz suave, todo o resto era Percy e Hades, o rodeando de presentes e atenção excessiva. Eles ainda o faziam.

Esse tinha sido outro motivo para fugir.

— Shhh... coma logo, nós temos um longo dia pela frente.

Percy se levantou e beijou sua testa, levando os pratos vazios até a pia.

-x-

Tudo bem, não havia sido tão ruim assim trabalhar com Percy. Eles começaram o dia com uma reunião sobre o balanço geral da empresa, leram alguns documentos juntos e agora eles almoçavam.

Não era o que Nico esperava para um primeiro dia, ou para um almoço, mas poderia ser bem pior.

Percy tinha pedido dois sanduiches e uma salada para eles, que ainda estava intocada em cima da mesa ao lado dos documentos igualmente intocados.

— Por que você não vem aqui em baixo, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Nico olhou uma vez para Percy e entendeu. Se ajoelhou em frente a Percy sem questionar, engatinhou até sua almofada preferida que mais parecia um puff de tão grande, toda macia e bem usada por ele naqueles anos anteriores, e se a arrastou para debaixo da mesa de Percy, se ajoelhando no tecido macio e vendo o membro encoberto pela calça que fazia um belo volume.

Percy sempre havia sido bem dotado.

Lambeu os lábios e abriu a braguilha devagar, vendo o exato momento que o pênis de Percy pulou para fora, ereto e para cima, com a cabeça inchada e levemente molhada, se mostrando feliz por vê-lo.

Segurou nas coxas de Percy e colocou as bolas para fora, lambendo devagar a cabeça gorda. Fechou os olhos e gemeu, só agora percebendo que havia sentindo saudade de estar entre as pernas de Percy e em cima de sua almofada favorita. Se ajeitou melhor e deixou sua boca deslizar pelo membro longo e grosso, sentindo os pelos de Percy pinicarem seus lábios e nariz.

— Hmmm, que gostoso, bebê. E eu só tive que sugerir. Me chupa gostoso, chupa. Eu sei que você gosta. — Percy murmurou e acariciou seus cabelos, sem o prender e Nico gemeu de volta, movendo a cabeça para cima e para baixo, sentindo o gosto familiar de Percy em sua boca, gosto que havia aprendido a amar e venerar.

Nico ouviu baterem na porta, mas em seguida Percy o massageou com o pé por cima da calça fina do terno, o fazendo esquecer de todo o resto e gemer.

— Senhor, tenho o relatório sobre os acionistas.

— Ah, sim. Você pode deixar aqui...

—...

— O senhor quer que eu volte... depois?

— Ah, sim... não é necessário...

Nico percebendo a falta de barulho e movimento, abriu os olhos e olhou para cima com a boca cheia, vendo Percy jogado na cadeira com o rosto quente, mordendo os lábios, soltando pequenos gemidos no fundo da garganta.

Percy tinha... gozado... enquanto falava com um empregado...?

Oh... agora Nico podia sentir, sua garganta convulsava e ele bebia tudo, continuando a chupar Percy, que não parecia ter vontade de fazer muito mais que respirar e acariciar seus cabelos.

— Obrigado, Jim. Você pode ir agora. — Percy enfim disse, se endireitando na cadeira e tirando o membro de sua boca, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não era a primeira vez.

Nico lambeu os lábios, já sentindo a falta do volume em sua boca e suspirou contente. Encostou a cabeça no colo de Percy, fechou os olhos novamente, deixando que sua mente ficasse em branco enquanto Percy massageava seus cabelos.

Realmente tinha sentido falta disso.

-x-

Percy estava satisfeito com o desempenho da empresa nesse trimestre, uma diferença positiva de 15% de lucros em relação com o mesmo trimestre do ano passado. É verdade que poderia ser feito alguns cortes nos gastos desnecessários e gerar uma boa renda com isso, mas por enquanto não era necessário. Gostava de tratar muito bem aqueles que trabalhavam para ele e lhe eram fieis.

Desviou os olhos dos documento que lia e sorriu.

Realmente era um cara de sorte.

Continuou deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos de Nico e olhou para baixo, vendo Nico finalmente começar a acordar.

Ainda debaixo da mesa e deitado sobre o puff com a cabeça em seu colo, Nico bocejou, bocejou bem perto de seu membro coberto, o esquentando suavemente e roçou o rosto em seu colo, se espreguiçando e abrindo seus olhos negros, olhando para ele e levantando a cabeça, sorrindo devagar e sonolento.

Era a coisa mais bonita que Percy já havia visto. Nico nunca esteve tão... disposto a deixar que Percy o tocasse ou a tocar em Percy. As coisas finalmente pareciam ir para o caminho certo, mas era uma pena, Percy não teria muito tempo para apreciar tal presente.

Se tudo fosse de acordo com o plano, em breve colocaria um fim a essa guerra.

De uma vez por todas.

— Está tudo bem? — Nico perguntou com uma linda expressão de interrogação no rosto. Ele se sentou em seus joelhos e se inclinou para cima, olhando para Percy debaixo da mesa e se apoiando nas pernas e peito de Percy.

— Está tudo ótimo, bebê. Você está com fome? Eu tenho seu almoço bem aqui. — Percy se abaixou e beijou os lábios de Nico por um longo momento, apenas encostando seus lábios e segurando em seus cabelos macios.

Nico acenou que sim, o beijando de volta e abrindo os lábios, lambendo os seus, manhoso, parecendo tímido, com uma suave coloração avermelhada cobrindo seu rosto.

Percy ouviu uma batida na porta e olhou para frente, vendo Luke e Alabaster entrarem na sala, ainda com seus lábios colados aos de Nico.

— Nós podemos voltar depois. — Alabaster disse. Ele olhou para o lado e manteve seu rosto neutro, livre de qualquer emoção. Era muito nobre da parte dele, sempre respeitoso e discreto. Já Luke...

— O que está acontecendo? De novo...? Eu não sei se consigo sobreviver a mais um termino. Sério, sempre sobra para mim! Eu tenho que ficar de pombo correio entre vocês dois. — Luke cruzou os braços com uma careta emburrada e Alabaster lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costas, pigarreando.

Percy revirou os olhos e puxou Nico de baixo da mesa, o fazendo se sentar em seu colo.

— Dessa vez é definitivo, não se preocupe. Nico não vai a lugar nenhum. — Percy pegou um sanduiche e partiu um pedaço, colocando na boca da Nico.

Nico abriu a boca bem grande e aceitou o pedaço, mastigando com vontade. Era seu sanduiche favorito, peito de peru e cream cheese. Nico ficava feliz por Percy ainda se lembrar.

Se recostou no peito de Percy e encarrou os dois seguranças, roubando o sanduiche da mão de Percy e dando uma mordida grande. Alabaster era novo na equipe. Alto e magro, levemente musculoso, cabelos castanhos, rosto sardento com olheiras profundas e olhos verdes analíticos, prontos para achar o ponto fraco no inimigo e usar isso a seu favor. Já Luke, Nico conhecia há anos. Eram praticamente amigos de infância. Se é que eles podiam se chamar de amigos. Com Percy por perto era difícil ter qualquer tipo de amigos, não que tivesse reclamando.

Nunca tinha sido um problema. Embora nunca fosse admitir.

— Não é por isso que estamos aqui. — Continuou Luke com sua carranca. Ele tirou um envelope das costas e o jogou em frente a Percy, se aproximando deles. — Isso é tudo o que conseguimos descobrir. Você deveria fazer uma visitinha a Annabeth e Jason.

— Entendo. Parece que as coisas não são mais como costumavam ser. — Percy suspirou, pegando o envelope nas mãos.

Dessa vez, não estava animado para saber o que tinha ali dentro.

— É sobre Zeus? — Nico disse, lambendo os dedos, ainda no colo de Percy.

— Nico, eu já disse. Não é importante.

— Eu sei que você está tentando me proteger, mas eu não preciso de proteção. — Nico se levantou do colo de Percy e andou até sua mesa no outro canto da sala, pegou a caixa que havia trago da empresa e a colocou em cima da mesa de Percy, parando em frente a Percy. — Estive fazendo minha própria investigação. Sei que Zeus está aprontando alguma coisa e não vai ser bonito... outro dia eu escutei uma conversa estranha... aqui... gravei tudo no meu celular.

Nico pegou o celular que estava na mesa e colocou a gravação para rodar.

...

_Era sexta-feira. Nico se preparava para ir para casa quando se lembrou que Zeus precisa aprovar a nova verba para a reconstrução do terceiro piso._

_Nico suspirou e pegou o documento que Zeus deveria assinar._

_Atravessou o piso inteiro e parou em frente a porta de Zeus, se perguntando por continuava fazendo aquilo. Cada minuto que passava naquela empresa trazia mais riscos de alguém descobrir o que ele fazia pelas costas de Zeus._

_Respirou fundo e levantou a mão prestes a bater, então viu que a porta estava destrancada, entreaberta por uma fresta onde a luz escapava para fora da sala._

_Nico olhou por aquela brecha e tentou ouvir o que se passava dentro da sala._

_Zeus estava de costas para a porta e falava ao telefone, passando as mãos no cabelo e o bagunçando. Parecia ansioso e nervoso, como se tentasse acalmar uma fera selvagem._

_Nico tirou o celular do bolso e apertou o botão gravar, abrindo só mais um frestinha para poder escutar melhor._

_—... sso até quando? — A voz no alto-falante disse._

_— Eu preciso de mais tempo. Não posso fazer isso sem chamar a atenção deles. — Zeus disse para a pessoa do outro lado da linha._

_— Estou ficando sem paciência. Se eu não tiver nada até o fim do mês, meus superiores vão fechar o caso. É o que você quer? Pode ser sua única chance._

_— Vou ser sincero. Não sei o que fazer. Estou tentando convence-los a me ajudar, mas eles tem medo do Percy. Principalmente a loira. Estou fazendo o que eu posso. E você? O que você está fazendo? Você deveria estar me ajudando! — Zeus esbravejou, perdendo a paciência._

_— Quer saber? Você tem toda razão. Deixei as coisas nas suas mãos tempo suficiente. Se você não conseguiu nada até agora, está na minha vez de agir._

_— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Zeus finalmente parou de tentar arrancar os cabelos e olhou para o telefone como se esperasse que a pessoa fosse sair de dentro dele._

_— Você acabou de ganhar um novo empregado. — A voz disse, calmamente. — Preciso de uma credencial que me dê acesso a todos os andares e pessoas importantes na empresa. A solução poderia estar na sua cara que você não veria._

_— Você acha que pode falar assim comigo, W--_

_— Não fale meu nome, alguém pode estar escutando. Não vou ser descuidado como você._

_— Está bem, está bem. Suas credenciais vão estar prontas amanhã de manhã._

_— Ótimo. É hora do plano B._

...

— Quando foi isso? — Percy disse, segurando Nico pelo braço e o fazendo se sentar em seu colo novamente. — É muito perigoso. Mais perigoso do que você acha.

— Essa ligação foi no quarto mês que eu cheguei lá. Eu comecei a coletar as informação desde o primeiro dia, mas depois que eu ouvi isso passei a ter mais cuidado. Eu sabia que cedo ou tarde você viria atrás de mim, eu só queria ter certeza de que você estava bem e que continuaria assim.  

— Nico. — A voz de Percy soou estranhamente carinhosa aos ouvidos de Nico. Por isso teve que se desencostar do peito de Percy e o encarar de frente.

E ali estava o que Nico nunca havia visto ou talvez tivesse se convencido que era coisa de sua imaginação. Era preocupação e afeto, era o querer proteger e o prender, era querer cuidar e guardar em uma caixa para que ninguém pudesse roubar.

Percy pigarreou e o momento se desfez. Ele olhou para frente e se dirigiu a Luke e Alabaster quando voltou a falar.

— A partir de hoje Nico vai trabalhar conosco, ele vai ser meu assistente. Vocês devem protege-lo.

— Percy! Eu não preciso de proteção. Eu já não deixei claro que posso me cuidar sozinho?

— Você já fez o suficiente. Você vai fazer o que eu mando e ficar quieto até a hora certa. — Nico vira a cara, tentando sair do colo de Percy, mas Percy o segura pela cintura, começando a acariciar seu abdômen e pênis suavemente por cima da roupa. — Eu sei que você quer ajudar, mas eu preciso que você faça isso por mim, sim? Você vai ser meu bom garoto, o meu bebê?

Nico não conseguiu evitar, acenou que sim e se deixou amolecer nos braços de Percy, o sentindo escorregar os dedos por dentro de sua roupa, invadindo sua boxer. Fechou a boca, não deixando que nenhum barulho saísse e olhou para frente, vendo Luke que o encarava estranhamente, cobrindo a parte da frente seu corpo com as mãos. Alabaster continuava olhando para o outro lado, imóvel e sem piscar, feito uma estátua.

Ele nem queria saber o que acontecia.

— Percy. — sussurrou em voz baixa. — Eu vou obedecer.

Percy beijou seu rosto e tirou a mão de dentro de suas calças, o segurando pela cintura por cima das roupas.

— O que devemos fazer? — Luke revirou os olhos, impaciente.

— Annabeth será a primeira. Tragam ela para mim.

Luke acena e sai da sala junto com Alasbaster.

Só restou a Nico deixar que Percy o acariciasse entre as pernas e fechar os olhos, tendo medo de pensar sobre o que aconteceria a seguir.

Havia aprendido da pior forma o que Percy Jackson era capaz de fazer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora que vocês leram gostaria de saber o que vocês pensam.  
> O Percy está muito maldoso? Muito bonzinho, talvez para o tipo de personagem que ele está fazendo?  
> E o Nico, muito... submisso? lol  
> Eu realmente gostaria de ouvir a opinião de vocês, mesmo que não seja agradável. 
> 
> Obrigada por ler. ^^


	4. Give me what I need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Como vão vocês vocês?
> 
> Eu venho com um novo capítulo, um pouco atrasado, por bem pouco.
> 
> Devo avisar que esse capítulo é um pouco pesado, por vários motivos.   
> Avisos: violência, cenas de sexo irreais (pelo menos eu acho que é irreal, sei lá...)  
> texto em itálico = cena no passado  
> * = link nas notas
> 
> Boa leitura!

_Hmmm._

_Percy estava tendo um sonho incrivelmente bom. Do tipo que fazia a cueca ficar melada e você nunca mais querer acordar._

_Bom desse jeito._

_No sonho Percy estava deitado em sua cama grande e espaçosa. Alguém o beijava devagar, desajeitadamente lhe tocando no peito, se roçando a ele, totalmente inexperiente ansioso, o que lhe fazia se sentir mais excitado ainda, sabendo que poderia fazer o que quisesse se somente tivesse vontade de se mexer._

_Sentiu uma pressão gostosa contra seu membro, lhe esfregando devagar e duas mãozinhas pequenas segurando em seu rosto, o acariciando reverentemente._

_— Hmm, Nico. Tão gostoso bebê._

_Ah, sim. Conhecia aquele toque. Todo carente, mas respeitoso o suficiente para receber somente o que estivessem dispostos a lhe dar._

_Ei! Espera ai! Nico?_

_Percy agora com doze anos e apenas uma boxer cobrindo seu corpo, abriu os olhos com a respiração rápida e o observou Nico, embasbacado, forçando sua mente a voltar a funcionar porque definitivamente todo o sangue tinha ido para baixo._

_Não era um sonho._

_Nico, seu pequeno primo que mal batia em sua cintura, o beijava suavemente e curioso, virando a cabeça e tentando o beijar de boca fechada. Segurava sua cabeça e lhe dava selinhos demorados, juntando seus lábios delicadamente e então lambia seus lábios, fazendo um barulho no fundo da garganta que nenhum garoto de sete anos deveria fazer._

_— Bebê... o q-que você está fazendo? — Percy disse, sua voz sair em um sussurro rouco._

_A verdade é que tinha pensado nisso. Sabia que não era sua culpa, eles passavam tempo demais juntos. Talvez Nico devesse morar com Hades. Era o que deveria ter acontecido desde o começo._

_Isso, assim seria melhor._

_Nico levantou a coluna e continuou sentado em seu colo. Levantou os olhos para ele e seu rosto moreno corou, sorridente e arteiro, igual as vezes que era repreendido por fazer alguma coisa errada._

_— Ontem eu vi tio Zeus beijando a tia Hera. Eu perguntei porque eles faziam aquilo. — Nico aproximou o rosto junto ao de Percy, como se contasse um segredo e sussurrou. — Tio Zeus disse que eles se beijavam porque se amavam._

_— Se amavam? — Percy perguntou, lento, sentindo seu corpo esquentar mais a cada segundo que Nico continuava montado em cima dele._

_Nico acenou a cabeça freneticamente, pulando e se esfregando nele, todo animado, voltando a segurar no rosto de Percy, dando aquelas bitoquinhas inocentes, todo feliz e carente._

_Percy era muito novo para lidar com isso. Ele deveria estar se divertindo com garotas e bebendo, mas aqui estava ele, treinando para assumir o lugar do pai e tentando não se aproveitar de um garoto de sete anos._

_Sete anos._

_Ele era um monstro._

_— Nico, bebê. Nós não podemos fazer isso. Vem aqui, vamos voltar a dormir. — Percy respirou fundo e tirou Nico de seu colo, o colocando a seu lado, sentindo sua ereção a ponto de explodir._

_— Mas porquê? Eu te amo. Nic ama Per. — Nico disse fazendo cara de emburrado e se agarrando a Percy, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro, se negando a solta-lo._

_— Só adultos podem fazer isso. — Percy disse e se deixou ser abraçado, olhando para o teto, tentando se acalmar. Sentia que iria gozar se fizesse qualquer momento brusco._

_Ele deveria ter algum problema. Era o único motivo para explicar como um criança cinco anos mais nova que ele poderia excita-lo tanto._

_— Porque, Per? Você não me ama? — Nico colocou uma perna por cima de Percy e começou a se esfregar nele, em sua ereção dolorida._

_Percy retraiu uma gemido e segurou a perna de Nico no lugar._

_— Eu amo. — Amava mais do que deveria. — Mas nós não podemos fazer isso até sermos adultos._

_— Você promete? Promete de verdade? — Nico o abraçou com os dois braços e continuou com a perna no meio das dele e suspirou, fechando os olhos._

_— Eu prometo._

-x-

— Percy, nós encontramos o que você pediu. — Luke enfiou a cabeça dentro de sua sala e bateu na porta antes de entrar com Alabaster.

Percy escutou um grito agudo, seguido de um barulho oco, como se algo pesado caísse no chão e levantou o rosto, sorrindo para a cena.

Luke havia jogado a pequena traidora a seus pês, em frente a sua mesa.

Achava melhor que nenhuma impressão digital ou gota de sangue pirasse, não queria se desfazer de sua mesa por causa de um contratempo, pois qualquer evidencia de que Annabeth tivesse estado ali poderia incrimina-lo.

Sentiu uma pontada de decepção em seu peito e tirou os óculos, coçando seus olhos cansados.

Era uma pena. Pensou que ele e Annabeth eram amigos.

Bem, parecia que as pessoas nunca ficavam satisfeitas com o que tinham. Sempre queriam mais, o que não lhes pertencia ou o que não era da conta dela, fato que poderia leva-las ao tumulo precocemente.

Era o que ganhava por ser uma boa pessoa.

Tinha deixado que Annabeth brincasse de casinha com Reyna e tivesse seus próprios projetos, um departamento todo só para ela e olha o que Annabeth fazia! Na primeira oportunidade entregou seus segredos para o inimigo.

No início tinha pensado que fora Nico quem o havia traído, mas agora não haviam mais dúvidas. Entretanto, estava tudo bem. E para mostrar o quão bondoso era deixaria que ela se explicasse.

Era o mínimo que Percy merecia.

— Nico, está na hora de você ir para casa. Porque você não toma um banho bem gostoso e me espera com uma roupa bonita? Hoje nós vamos nos divertir.

Nico virou a cabeça em sua direção e piscou os olhos, confuso, do outro lado da sala. Ele estava encoberto pela pilha de papeis que lia e assinava enquanto digitava no computador, continuando alheio o todo o resto.

— Porque eu... — Nico olhou em volta e esticou o pescoço, se levantando e finalmente vendo Annabeth jogada no chão, encolhida contra a parede, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Ela tinha o lábio ferido e um hematoma arroxeado nas maçãs do rosto, suas lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto, pálido de pavor e seus soluços escapavam por entre dedos que tentavam tapar a própria boca.

— Oh, certo... tudo bem. Mas você pode não... machuca-la além do necessário?

Nico disse ‘machucar’, mas o que Percy ouviu foi matar.

Nico não queria que Percy matasse Annabeth.

Porque todos naquela organização sabiam qual era a punição por traição.

Uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

Percy observou Nico pegar suas coisas e parar em frente a ele, o beijando no rosto antes fechar a porta atrás de si.

Bem, Nico não precisava se preocupar, Percy não sujaria as mãos antes da hora.

Foi por isso que abriu uma gaveta em sua mesa e tirou de lá duas luvas de látex grossas e transparentes, iguais às que Luke e Alabaster usavam.

— Agora podemos começar.

Percy caminhou tranquilamente até Annabeth e tocou no cabelo loiro e longo que fazia um belo contraste com sua boca ensanguentada.

Não. Infelizmente, ainda não era suficiente.

Sentia que Annabeth precisava de um pouco mais de cor naquele rostinho bonito.

Percy socou o rosto dela e a puxou pelo cabelo, a ouvindo gritar e grunhir, agarrando a mão de Percy, sem conseguir se soltar. Enrolou as mexas claras em seus dedos e a puxou pelo cabelos, a arrastando pelo chão até que Annabeth estivesse no centro do cômodo, em cima de um plástico preto que cobria grande parte do chão, especialmente trazido para ela, a convidada de honra.

Se afastou um pouco de Annabeth e a chutou no estomago, acertando o lugar que causaria mais dor. Andou em círculos, a observando gemer de dor e agarrar o estomago, tentando fazer o que Nico o pediu.

Mas era difícil, havia matado por muito menos.

— É o seguinte. Eu não quero te machucar, realmente não quero. Não sinto prazer nenhum nisso. Mas você não facilita. Você ainda não implorou por sua vida ou me disse algo de útil. Anne, desse jeito eu não posso te ajudar. — Percy continuou andando em volta de Annabeth e a viu se encolhendo mais ainda, chorando silenciosamente, soluçando e respirando rápido, provavelmente tentando encontrar uma desculpa convincente. — Você vai dizer quem está te ajudando ou vamos ter que tomar medidas mais drásticas? Você quem decide. Talvez você ainda saia viva daqui.

Suspirou, já ficando entediado, nunca havia sido dos mais pacientes.

Segurou Annabeth pelo cabelo novamente e a chutou novamente, chutou, chutou e chutou até que Luke colocou a mão em seu ombro, o parando.

Ah, sim. Annabeth tinha desmaiado. Tinha certeza que quando ela acordasse estaria bem mais disposta a responder suas perguntas.

-x-

Estava na hora de acordar a bela adormecida.

— Luke. — Luke sorriu para Percy e se desencostou da parede, falando para Alabaster o observar.

Luke havia feito um bom trabalho. Ele tinha colocado uma cadeira no centro sala, colocado Annabeth sentada e amarrado seu corpo desde os ombros e braços até a as pernas, a deixando completamente imobilizada.

Percy não sabia como Luke havia feito isso, mas gostava do que via. Era quase uma obra de arte. Talvez Luke pudesse lhe ensinar, seria divertido ver Nico tentando sair daquele nó.

Luke se colocou atrás de Annabeth, segurou a cabeça dela para trás e colocou um pedaço de pano grosso dentro da boca dela, a cobrindo bem fechada e acenou para Percy.

Percy adorava essa parte, talvez porque tivesse boas lembranças sobre isso... ainda podia lembrar a primeira vez que assistiu seu tio Hades fazendo o mesmo, foi magico.

Sorriu para si mesmo e pegou uma jarra com agua gelada, segurou firme na jarra e deixou pequenas quantidades de agua cair no rosto de Annabeth, principalmente em seu nariz, fazendo agua entrar por suas narinas.

Jogava um pouco e parava, esperando Annabeth tentar respirar e jogava mais, a afogando lentamente e com menos de dois litros de agua.

Annabeth acordou com um grito abafado e quase caiu para traz, tentando se afastar da agua que caia em seu rosto, se debatendo e buscando o ar que nunca vinha.

— Oh, olha quem acordou! Você dormiu bem? Gostou do nosso tratamento de beleza? De onde esse veio tem muito mais. — Percy jogou mais um pouco de agua e a escutou engasgando, ainda que sua boca estivesse completamente fechada. Jogou o resto do meio litro que sobrou e colocou a jarra em cima de sua mesa.

— Acho que agora você está pronta para falar.

Annabeth o olhou com olhos arregalados com Luke segurando sua cabeça para trás, lutando para respirar, ainda se debatendo e tentando afrouxar as cordas.

— Que menina má! Eu não te tratei bem até agora? Porque tanto desespero, só estamos começando. — Percy se virou para sua mesa e tirou da gaveta um *alicate de construção, pesado e afiado, se virando para Annabeth novamente com um sorriso contente no rosto. — Agora vejamos... é a última vez que eu pergunto. Com quem você está trabalhando? Nós não queremos que um acidente aconteça, não é? — Percy apertou o alicate no ar para mostrar que não estava brincando e Annabeth balançou a cabeça, concordando, apertando os olhos bem fechados, ainda chorando e soluçando.

— Não grite. — Percy avisou. Ele olhou para Luke e Luke se afastou, mas não sem antes murmurar algo no ouvido de Annabeth e tirar o pano de sua boca, a deixando mais agitada ainda.

— Eu... Jason! Foi Jason que me pediu ajuda! Ele disse que Zeus estava em perigo. Eu tive que ajudar, minha mãe nunca iria me perdoar se eu não fizesse. Ela iria me deserdar! Eu não tive escolha. Por favor, Percy! Por favor!

Percy cruzou os braços e suspirou. Não gostava quando eles imploravam ou mentiam para ele. Gostava de vê-los com pavor, com tanto medo que nem teriam condições de implorar, tornando seu trabalho muito mais fácil.

Porque se eles não implorassem significava que eles não queriam viver, certo?

Pelo menos para Percy, eles não queriam.

Não o suficiente, de qualquer jeito.

— Tudo bem, Annabeth. Eu não vou te matar hoje. Só porque estou me sentindo piedoso. — Percy colocou o alicate em cima da mesa e se sentou em sua confortável cadeira, atrás de sua mesa. — Levem ela para onde a encontraram e não se esqueçam de revistar o celular dela. E se alguém descobrir o que aconteceu aqui... bom, talvez possa acontecer um acidente grave com você ou quem sabe com Reyna. Ninguém pode prever o futuro.

Luke e Alabaster desamarram Annabeth e Luke a pegou no colo quando ela despencou para a frente, quase desmaiada por causa da dor e do alivio de continuar viva.

Percy voltou a seus documentos e os arrumou em cima da mesa, decidindo que tinha feito Nico esperar tempo demais. Se levantou de bom humor e saiu de sua sala. Iria lidar com essa bagunça e comprar um presente para Nico.

Ele sim merecia.

-x-

Percy estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Teve tempo de se livrar das provas que Annabeth esteve em sua sala, se desviou das perguntas de Luke e ainda conseguiu comprar um enorme buque de rosas vermelhas e chocolates suíços, os favoritos de Nico.

Entrou em casa sem fazer barulho e subiu as escadas, vendo os corredores desertos e ouvindo a voz fraca de alguém gemendo ao longe.

Seguiu pelo longo corredor na ponta dos pés e pegou sua arma, a apontando para frente e seguiu a única luz viu pelo caminho. Quando finalmente chegou em seu quarto sentiu a garganta seca e abaixou a arma, quase a deixando cair junto com as flores e os chocolates.

Piscou, sentindo suas calças se apertarem mais rápido do que podia processar e colocou os presentes de Nico em cima da cômoda, travando a arma, e ainda sem fazer barulho, massageou as próprias calças, continuando parado na entrada do quarto.

Precisava apreciar o momento mais afundo.

Não era sempre que via uma cena dessas, não desde que Nico havia aprendido que provocar Percy poderia ser algo muito perigoso. Ou doloroso. Ainda que excitante. Pois era exatamente o que Nico fazia agora, de costas para ele no centro da cama montado em um longo dildo de cavalo, todo longo e gordo, cheio de veias enormes o estufando e o esticando ao máximo, o fazendo gemer, praticamente guinchando de prazer.

Nico usava meias listradas, preta e rosa, que chegavam até seu joelho e uma mini-saia combinando, mal cobrindo sua bunda empinada.

Ele segurava sua saia, deixando a bunda exposta, subindo e descendo devagar, gemendo e tremendo, empinando a bunda em uma linda demonstração de destreza.

Até parecia que Nico sabia que Percy estava ali.

Nico se apoiou no batente da cama e se inclinou para trás, rebolando mais rápido, indo completamente até embaixo e subindo de novo, quase deixando a cabeça grande e pesada sair de sua entrada, se afundando novamente.

Percy pigarreou e Nico se virou para ele, dando um pulo e se empalando no longo e grosso dildo ainda mais, corando lindamente.

— Nico, quando eu te disse para usar uma roupa bonita, eu não tinha isso em mente...

Nico pulou para fora do brinquedo com longo gemido e ficou de pé, balançando nos sapatos altos, Percy nem tinha percebido que Nico usava saltos altos e brilho labial, ambos rosa.

— P-percy! Hmmm... você gostou? Eu não tinha certeza... achei que seria um boa distração, depois do que aconteceu hoje... — Nico olhou para o chão e cobriu seu colo com as mãos que tremiam e seguravam no tecido da saia como se aquilo fosse salvar sua vida.

Não, isso não estava certo.

Nico nunca deveria se esconder, muito menos quando usava roupas como aquelas.

— Eu adorei, bebê. Eu amei. — Percy se aproximou lentamente de Nico e o abraçou pela cintura, massageando suas costas nuas, o sentindo arrepiar. — Hoje você vai ser a minha garotinha? A minha princesinha? Você vai sentar no colo do papai?

Nico acenou que sim e se encolheu contra o peito de Percy, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço, parecendo pequeno e indefeso.

— Me deixe te ver, princesa. Quero ver esse rostinho bonito, hmm? — Percy levantou o rosto de Nico e o observou atentamente. Além do brilho labial Nico usava uma sombra iluminadora clara e rímel preto, destacando seus olhos negros com somente um toque de blush nas maçãs do rosto. Perfeito. — Tão linda, princesa. E tudo isso só para mim.

Percy não se conteve e baixou a cabeça, beijando os lábios molhados de Nico, o melando todo com brilho e atacando aquela boca gostosa, fazendo Nico gemer em sua boca.

— Você me deixa louco, bebê. Essa noite eu vou te fuder tanto e te fazer gozar tantas vezes que você vai gozar seco.

Percy se sentou na cama e puxou Nico para seu colo, o fazendo monta-lo. Hoje seria lento e gostoso. Não desistiria até que cada pedaço da pele de Nico não estivesse marcada e cada gota tirada dele.

...

— Porque você não volta a fazer o que estava fazendo? Vamos, vá em frente. — Percy deu um tapa estalado da bunda de Nico e o fez sair de seu colo com um gemidinho manhoso.

Nico se ajoelhou na cama, abriu bem as pernas e montou no brinquedo, de frente para Percy. E bem lentamente montou no dildo, roçando a cabeça grande em sua entrada, a para dentro de si mesmo enquanto gemia sem pudor, rebolando no brinquedo e massageando seu membro por cima da saia, mordendo os lábios e gemendo mais, parando assim que sentiu a base do brinquedo alcançar suas nádegas.

Percy por um momento não se moveu, continuando a observar sua princesa. Viu Nico respirando rápido com a face corada e corpo tremendo, se movendo para frente e para trás com aquela saia cobrindo o dildo e o membro que deveria estar duro feito granito, ainda que fosse minúsculo feito uma garota.

Percy tirou a camisa e calças junto com suas meias e boxer, apreciando a visão por mais um momento.

— Eu falei para você parar? — Nico choramingou segurando nas próprias coxas e empinou a bunda, se levou um pouco e voltou a descer, rebolando languidamente, fazendo sua *barriga se distender e formar um pequeno volume onde o dildo continuava roçando.

— Humm, tão linda. Parece que minha princesa gosta de brinquedos grandes. Você gosta de ficar estufada dessa forma, quase estourando de tão cheia? Eu devo ter feito tudo errado, então. Foi por isso que você fugiu todas aquelas vezes? Porque eu não te dei o que você queria?

Nico acenou que sim, sem desviar os olhos de Percy e fincou as unhas em sua própria pele, continuando a se impalar, para cima e para baixo.

Percy se aproximou de Nico e se sentou na beirada da cama, esticando as mãos e acariciando devagar o volume na barriga de Nico. Era incrivelmente erótico como o brinquedo parecia enorme, dava a impressão que iria atravessar o corpo de Nico e sair por sua boca, naquele corpo tão frágil e comprimido.

Continuou massageando o estomago magra e esbarrando vez ou outra onde o dildo estava e depois começou a massagear sua pele bem onde o dido estava de proposito. Percy o tocou como se estivesse masturbando o brinquedo e fez pressão, fazendo Nico perder o folego e suas pernas tremerem sem controle.

— Percy! Percy! Eu vou... eu vou! — Nico guinchou, se sentindo cair para trás e destacar ainda mais sua barriga distendida.

— Você vai...? Hmm, que gostoso. Goza para mim. — Percy então o massageou por cima da saia e em menos de alguns segundos Nico gozava, gozava enquanto Percy o torturava com seus dedos e ele cavalgava o brinquedo.

Percy não havia mandado que Nico parasse.

— O que será que devemos fazer agora? — Percy tirou as mãos de cima de Nico e se tocou, observando Nico ainda se mover em cima do dildo, gemendo baixinho com lagrimas que escorriam pelo rosto moreno e bonito e com um ponto molhado na saia. — Já sei! Já que estamos tentando coisas novas... tire a saia e se deite de costas, de pernas para cima.

Nico gemeu longamente pela última vez e tirou o dildo de dentro dele, deixando que ele caísse no chão e assumisse a posição que Percy pediu.

Colocou as pernas contra seu peito e as segurou para cima, se sentindo exposto e aberto.

— A princesinha do papai está exatamente onde ele sempre quis. Oh, que lindo! Quem diria que ela também tem uma bucetinha toda aberta e molhada. Hmmm, precisamos limpar essa bagunça imediatamente.

Percy não perdeu tempo, segurou nas pernas de Nico e as abriu ainda mais, roçando os dedos em volta e aplicando mais lubrificante.

Talvez devesse fazer isso mais vezes.

— Percy, não! É-é-é nojento. Não! — Nico se debateu e agarrou o cabelo de Percy, tentando fazer com ele parasse, mas Percy só ficou mais determinado. Ele abriu mais as nádegas de Nico e enfiou sua língua, o lambendo rapidamente e beijando, selando seus lábios na abertura larga, movendo sua língua dentro de Nico. — Percy...

Nico gemeu fracamente e amoleceu, sentindo aquela sensação voltar a percorre-lo dos pés à cabeça, fazendo sua cabeça girar e seu corpo estremecer, sem forças para fazer muito mais que respirar de boca aberta.

— Eu sabia que você ia amar, bebê. Tão gostoso, tão macio. Eu quero te comer inteiro, lamber cada canto da sua pele, eu quero te morder e te fuder, te fazer gozar eternamente.

Percy voltou a lamber Nico e enfiou dos dedos junto, os fudendo para dentro de Nico de uma só vez e o lambendo ao mesmo tempo. Moveu os dedos pelas paredes de Nico e encontrou o que procurava, roçou aquele pedaço de pele enrugado e adicionou mais um dedo, sentindo Nico o apertar rapidamente e olhou entre as pernas de sua princesa, o vendo olhar para cima no exato momentos que seus lindos olhos negros se reviravam, jogado na cama com as braços abertos, um de cada lado de sua cabeça, gemendo continuamente, baixinho e roco, movendo somente os quadris.

Nico parou de se mexer com uma arfada e seu pequeno membro, sem qualquer tipo de estimulação, começou a soltar aquele liquido branco, quase transparente e ralo, mal saindo algumas gotas que se derramaram em seu estomago liso.

Isso era o que acontecia quando Nico provocava Percy.

...

— Eu não consigo. — Nico sussurrou de bunda para cima com a cabeça encostada no travesseiro e peito na cama.

Percy não havia dado nenhum tempo para ele se recuperar, o havia virado na cama e o colocado de quatro, se enfiando fundo dentro de Nico, movendo os quadris devagar.

— Por favor... eu não posso...

— Você pode, sim. Onde minha vadia foi parar? Zeus e Jason a destruíram? Hmm? O que você precisa é de um incentivo.

Nico ouviu o barulho de uma gaveta ser aberta e em seguida sentiu algo duro e rígido ser empurrado para dentro dele, o fazendo gritar e empinar o bunda, ajudando o que quer que Percy enfiava para dentro dele o penetrar mais rápido.

— Sabe, aquele brinquedo fez um belo estrago. Então pensei, ‘o que Nico precisa é de algo que o preencha mais.’ Viu? Eu não estava certo? Eu sabia que você conseguiria. — Percy começou a se mover devagar novamente dentro de Nico e deixou o novo brinquedinho onde estava, pressionado fundo e gostoso, vibrando na próstata de Nico. — Só mais um, eu juro.

— Eu vou morrer...  eu vou morrer... eu vou morrer... — Nico murmurava enquanto se movia com Percy. O problema não era Percy movendo o brinquedo dentro dele ou que seu membro insistia em endurecer como se acabasse de entrar na puberdade, o fato é que ele não conseguia parar ou tinha feito qualquer coisa para parar Percy.

Achava que era a melhor noite de sua vida.

— Ah, você vai não morrer. Talvez desmaiar de cansaço, mas morrer? Pouco provável. — Percy disse aumentando a velocidade.

— Percy, eu... eu não me sinto bem. Algo... algo está acontecendo... eu... — Nico balbuciou se contraindo todo como se estivesse prestes a gozar, seu membro estremeceu tentando puxar para fora, mas nada saia. Ele continuou tentando expelir e tentando, tentando e tentando até que começou a doer e aquele clarão o acertou, sua visão ficou nublada e Percy o apertou mais em seus braços, virando sua cabeça e beijando seus lábios.

— Eu disse que iria gozar seco. — Percy disse em seu ouvido.

Depois disso Nico não se lembrava de mais nada.

-x-

— Oh, meus deuses! — Nico chiou no colo de Percy, abrindo os olhos e parecendo sair de um transe. Se segurou no peito de Percy que estava deitado, o segurando pelas costas e o observando atentamente e continuou se movendo em cima de Percy, sentindo sua mente vazia e limpa, tranquila feito a agua que se ondulava e voltava sempre para bater sempre no mesmo lugar.

Suspirou e continuou seus movimentos lentos, se perguntando porque continuava a deixar Percy o controlar como bem queria.

Percy tinha dito que era a última vez. E de fato, tinha sido por um tempo. Ou era o que achava.

Achava que eles tinham caído no sono em algum ponto da noite e acordado novamente.

Nico sabia que havia se deitado na cama e fechado os olhos, se lembrava que Percy havia lhe dado um pouco de agua e um pedaço de fruta e se deitado a seu lado, o abraçado de conchinha e roçando o membro meio duro em sua bunda, beijando seu pescoço e massageando suas pernas, indo em direção a sua entrada.

E o que Nico fez? Abriu as pernas e deixou que os dedos exploradores de Percy o penetrassem e achassem sua próstata. Se lembrava de ter guinchado e rebolado nos dedos de Percy, chorando como se sua própria mãe tivesse morrido.

— O que aconteceu, bebê? Está doendo?

Nico acenou que sim com a cabeça e agarrou o travesseiro, estremecendo e chorando, gemendo baixinho.

— Você quer que eu faça ficar melhor?

Nico acenou novamente, deixando que Percy o virasse de costas na cama.

Percy se colocou entre suas pernas novamente e o beijou delicado lá embaixo, circulando com a língua sua entrada abusada.

Será que alguém podia morrer de prazer?

Nico estava a ponto de descobrir.

O que não entendia é como alguém poderia sentir tanta dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo.

Percy colocou pequenas bolas que vibravam dentro dele e voltou ao trabalho, fazendo seus olhos se revirarem.

— Percy! — Puxou os cabelos de Percy e se esfregou em sua boca, o cavalgando gostoso e rápido. Percy então o colocou no colo dele, fazendo Nico o montar sem avisar e moveu os quadris devagar, movendo as bolas que vibravam dentro dele.

—... mos, bebê. Fale comigo. Você quer que eu pare? — Percy falava isso, mas não tinha parado um só segundo, segurando em sua cintura e apoiando seu pescoço que caia para trás quase sem vida.

— Não, só mais um pouco... — Nico enfim sussurrou, segurando no pescoço de Percy, se sentindo flutuar alto, a mais alto que já tinha ido.

— Tudo bem, me diga quando for demais. Você pode fazer isso? — Nico acenou e Percy o apertou forte em seu braços, roubando seu folego de uma só vez, o acariciando por onde conseguia alcançar e beijando seu rosto e pescoço, o mordendo de novo.

Depois disso Nico perdeu a consciência ou talvez tenha viajado para um mundo longe dali. Ou talvez tenha caído no sono novamente.

Nunca iria saber.

-x-

Nico abriu os olhos e continuou parado, piscando lentamente para o teto. Se espreguiçou e sentiu tudo doendo, desde a ponta de seus pés até o ultimo fio de cabelo em sua cabeça. Percy tinha sido sincero quando disse que iria devora-lo. E era exatamente como se sentia, como se alguém tivesse o despedaçado e depois o juntado novamente, pedaço por pedaço.

Se sentia bêbado e flutuando e não se lembrava de tudo, preso entre sonho e realidade, como se Percy tivesse pegado suas fantasias e as transformado em uma longa noite de sexo.

Tudo bem, talvez se lembrasse nitidamente da primeira hora. Eram flashes de mordidas e lambidas, beijos espalhados por seu corpo e memorias de ter estado em todas as posições humanamente possíveis. Lembrava de Percy o fudendo, o lambendo e tocando em partes que ninguém antes teve vontade de tocar.

Tudo o que sabia que era se sentia maravilhoso e que Percy nunca havia o tocado tão detalhada e atenciosamente; não antes do último mês. E se soubesse que só precisava esperar um pouco, ser um bom garoto e obedecer Percy em tudo o que ele pedisse, nunca teria fugido.

Mas agora que sabia o deveria fazer, passaria o rosto de seus dias tentando agradar Percy. Não que não tenha feito isso antes. Achava que tinha passado a vida inteira tentando agrada-lo e chamar sua atenção.

Ignorou a voz em sua cabeça dizendo que algo importante logo aconteceria, porque isso definitivamente não era comum, e passou a mão suavemente por seu rosto, coçando seus olhos e sentindo seu pescoço, bunda e estomago latejar.

Deslizou a mão por seu pescoço, na mordida ardida e deixou que ela descesse mais, tocando seu membro levemente dolorido, soltando um gemido surpreso e o sentindo despertar, tão dolorido como o resto de seu corpo. Deixou que seu dedos fossem mais adiante e enfiou dois dedos dentro de si, esfregando as pernas juntas e se sentindo aberto, molhado e ardido da forma certa, da forma mais perfeita possível.  

Procurou o celular debaixo do travesseiro com a mão desocupada e continuou se provocando, se fudendo contra seus dedos, sabendo que não havia possibilidade de desobedecer Percy.

Não conseguiria gozar por um longo tempo.

Destravou o celular, vendo dois recados de texto.

Um era de Percy que dizia que iria ficar fora, resolvendo um problema que apareceu inesperadamente e outro era de Will, perguntando se eles poderiam se encontrar.

Porque não?

Deu de ombros, sentindo tudo doer e respondeu de volta, pedindo para Will o encontrar no restaurante perto da empresa de Zeus. O restaurante que eles costumavam ir sempre que podiam.

Se levantou devagar e porra quente escorreu por entre suas pernas, se juntando a bagunça já seca e endurecida em sua pele. Olhou para baixo e lamentou, suas meias rosa e preta estavam completamente arruinadas. Teria que arranjar um jeito de limpa-las.

Nico fez uma careta e caminhou devagar para o banheiro.

Uma banho de banheira era tudo o que precisava no momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links 
> 
> * alicate de construção, para quem nunca viu.  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/156452090561/diy-monday-die-zange-pliers
> 
> * inspiração para cena no quarto  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/156313697646/gawain111-ive-been-looking-for-this-video-for-so
> 
> * Barriga distendida (belly bulge) – Eu sei que é uma garota, mas o efeito é o mesmo. Não consegui encontrar um exemplo masculino.  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/156763699861/sflsoul-need-more-stuff-like-this-on-the-net-im
> 
> -x-
> 
> Então, sobre esse capítulo eu não sei... eu não estava muito com animo ontem, mas hoje melhorou.  
> Ficou muito... estranho? Eu sei lá, estou com uma sensação... enfim, gostaria de saber da opinião de vocês.  
> A Annabeth teve o castigo que mereceu ou foi exagero? E o Percy? Ele é um amor de pessoa, não? ssrsrr
> 
> Obrigada por ler.^^


	5. Give what you deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiiiii, pessoas bonitas. Como vão todos?
> 
> Sim, eu sei, super atrasada.  
> Mas eu tenho um motivo.  
> Minha aula de inglês e faculdade recomeçaram.  
> Essa primeira semana de aula foi uma loucura tentando achar tempo para estudar e escrever.  
> Realmente peço mil desculpas.  
> E para quem ainda está me acompanhando, boa leitura. ^^
> 
> Avisos:
> 
> \- texto em itálico = cena no passado  
> \- Violência (parecido com o capítulo anterior)  
> \- Solangelo (Infelizmente) É o seguinte, eu jurei para uma pessoa que eu não iria colocar solangelo, eu também não gosto, me faz embrulhar o estomago, mas eu realmente precisei. Coloquei o mais curto possível. Mil e uma desculpas, de verdade. Espero não perder nenhum leitor com esse capítulo. Realmente foi necessário.  
> Então peço que vocês leiam até o final, ok? Ok.

_— Ai! Minha cabeça. — Nico permaneceu estatelado no chão e massageou o galo que começava a ser forma._

_Um ótimo jeito de começar seu dia._

_Olhou em volta e gemeu novamente, seus papeis tinham voado para todos os lados e seu café havia se esparramado pelo piso branco, antes imaculado. Suspirou. Nem sabia o que ainda fazia ali, trabalhando para Zeus. Porque se durante seis meses não havia encontrado provas concretas contra o magnata, duvidava que ainda encontraria._

_Ou talvez a resposta fosse muita mais simples._

_Não queria voltar com o rabo entre as pernas e ver o sorriso convencido no rosto de Percy._

_Só talvez._

_— Me desculpe. Você está bem? Eu não te vi._

_Nico olhou para cima e momentaneamente se esqueceu porque estava tão irritado._

_Um homem alto de olhos azul, cabelos loiros e sorriso de covinhas simpático lhe estendia a mão, parecendo levemente encabulado e muito feliz. Tipo... resplandecendo de alegria._

_Muito estranho._

_Não que se importasse de ser derrubado se fosse por esse homem..._

_Ei, espera ai! O que ele estava pensando?_

_Nico se ajoelhou, sentindo sua cabeça girar e sem aceitar a ajuda oferecida, começou a juntar seus pertences, os colocando em um monte bagunçado de folhas._

_— Me deixe te ajudar._

_Nico ignorou o loiro e se levantou, já se virando e andando para longe._

_Foi quando sentiu uma mão pesada o segurar pelo ombro e o virar de frente, um pouco mais rude do que esperava._

_— O que você quer? Eu tenho o que fazer._

_Nico desviou o olhar assim que colocou os olhos no loiro e apertou os papeis contra o peito, tentando achar uma saída._

_Qualquer uma._

_— Na verdade, eu queria me apresentar. — O Loiro estendeu a mão e sorriu novamente para Nico. — Eu sou Will, o novo assistente pessoal da Athena. É um prazer te conhecer._

_Nico olhou para a mão estendida e levantou os olhos para o rosto do bonito de Will._

_Franziu as sobrancelhas e se forçou a encará-lo._

_Não entendia porque fugia tanto de Will. Não era a primeira vez que Nico encontrava Will pelos corredores, sempre com um sorriso no rosto e gesticulando, enfaticamente enquanto conversava com as pessoas. E em cada uma daquelas vezes Nico tinha conseguida fugir. Infelizmente, hoje não seria uma daquelas vezes._

_O que havia de errado com ele? Não era isso o que queria? Descobrir o que Zeus aprontava e se livrar definitivamente de Percy, da influência que Percy ainda exercia sobre ele mesmo estando tão longe e não ter falado com ele há mais de seis meses?_

_— Nico di Ângelo. — Nico levantou a mão, hesitante, apertando a mão de Will e deixando que o sorriso do loiro o acalmasse._

_— Eu tenho certeza que teremos uma longa relação de trabalho. — Will segurou sua mão com mais ênfase e por mais tempo do que o considerado normal, mas Nico não se importou._

_-x-_

_— Vamos, Nico. Você merece um pouco de diversão. — Nico ouviu duas batidas rápidas na porta._

_Will entrou em sua sala exatamente como costumava a fazer a cada fim de expediente, sempre na mesma hora e com as mesmas palavras.. Will o olharia divertido e continuaria falando e falando até que Nico desistisse e o seguisse para fora do prédio, insistindo em leva-lo para jantar ou andaria com ele até sua casa, dizendo que era perigoso andar por aí sozinho._

_Mas hoje... hoje havia algo de diferente._

_Nico podia sentir sem ter que olhar._

_Sentiu Will se aproximando dele com passos precisos e rodeando sua mesa, quietamente, silenciosamente incomum._

_Nico se ajeitou na cadeira e voltou a ler seus documentos, ignorando o olhar intenso sobre ele. Não deixaria que Will tirasse sua concentração, precisa ter aquilo pronto para amanhã de manhã e nem estava perto de terminar._

_— Nico... — Will cantarolou, colocando a mão por cima dos documentos que lia, se inclinando para frente, se aproximando de seu rosto. — O que você ainda faz aqui? Já passa das oito horas da noite._

_— Vai embora. Eu preciso terminar isso. — Nico murmurou, tomou um gole de seu café e afastou a mão de Will para o lado. Sabia muito bem que já havia passado de seu horário oficial._

_Não é como se alguém estivesse o esperando em casa._

_— Nico, hoje você vai jantar comigo. — Will disse ao pé de seu ouvido. Mãos grandes e quentes massagearam seu ombro e pescoço, arrepiando cada pelo em seu corpo._

_Nico fechou os olhos, sem perceber e inclinou a cabeça para trás, deixando que os dedos de Will massageassem os nós em seus músculos._

_Suspirou e abriu os olhos, se perguntando quando Will tinha dado a volta na sala e parado atrás dele._

_Olhou para o relógio na parede. Marcava nove horas da noite._

_Não eram oito horas há alguns minutos?_

_— Vamos, pequeno. Você merece uma boa comida e um copo de vinho. Você é tão dedicado e responsável. Um pouco de álcool não vai te matar, vai? — Will o abraçou pelo ombro, o segurando por trás e beijou seu rosto longamente. — O que você me diz?_

_— Tudo bem. Mas sem brincadeiras. Se eu perceber alguma coisa..._

_— Eu não vou fazer nada. Eu nunca faço. — Entretanto Will não o havia soltado, o abraçava mais forte e escorregava a boca em direção a seus lábios._

_Outra vez se pegava imaginando porque não deixava Will prosseguir. Porque sempre fugia do afeto que tanto queria._

_Que pena que não era da pessoa que queria._

_Nico suspirou novamente e se livrou dos braços de Will, se levantando e saindo da sala. Will logo foi atrás, segurando em suas costas e depois o circulando pelos ombros em um braço apertado._

_— Você não vai se arrepender._

_..._

_Nico se arrependia._

_— Nico... tão apertado. Tao bonito. — Will correu as mãos por suas pernas e as levantou, quase o dobrando em dois._

_Era a primeira vez que Nico sentia isso. Essa vontade de querer gritar e bater em alguém. Não importava quantas vezes Percy tinha o tratado como uma vadia, era a primeira vez que se sentia como uma._

_O estranho era que não se lembrava de ter ido ao restaurante ou de ter comido qualquer coisa, só de lábios estranhos que tinham um gosto diferente e textura esquisita e que não se encaixavam tão bem com os seus._

_Sua cabeça doía._

_Sentia vontade de chorar._

_— Ah! — Nico gemeu, agarrando os travesseiros até que seus dedos estivessem brancos. Sentiu seu corpo estremecer por completo e um soluço escapar a força de seus lábios._

_Que merda! Porque aquilo era tão difícil? Se pudesse aguentar só mais um pouco tinha certeza que se livraria da sombra de Percy. Sabia que conseguiria, porque Will o fodia da forma certa, do jeito que ele mais gostava; forte e rápido, feio um animal buscando o êxtase, sem se importar com a femêa._

_Isso devia ser o suficiente para fazê-lo se esquecer de todo o resto._

_Não era._

_— Hmmm, bebê. Tao gostoso. — Will disse exatamente o que Percy diria e continuou o fodendo contra a cama, exatamente como Percy faria._

_Entretanto nada era igual._

_— Will. Pare. Por favor. — Nico enfim disse, quase sem voz. Virou o rosto para o lado e apertou os olhos bem forte, os sentindo arder._

_— Nico? O que aconteceu? — Will beijou seu rosto e parou dentro dele, pulsando e duro, pronto para voltar a ação. — Vamos, me deixe cuidar de você. Eu vou te fazer se sentir tão bem, vou dar tudo o que você merece._

_Will voltou a se mover dentro dele e Nico deixou que a primeira lagrima escorresse._

_Ele não podia fazer isso._

_Empurrou o ombro de Will para trás e tirou as pernas que estavam enroladas em volta de Will._

_— Me desculpe. Eu não posso..._

_Nico se remexeu, sentindo o membro ereto e molhado escapar para fora dele e com as pernas bambas, coração acelerado e se sentindo sujo pela primeira vez na vida, juntou suas roupas e as vestiu, sentindo o olhar intenso de Will nas suas costas enquanto batia a porta atrás de si._

_Havia sido um terrível erro._

-x-

Nico não deveria ter saído de casa. Tudo doía e parecia se revirar dentro dele, sensível e doloroso, mas tão bom como se andasse nas nuvens. Talvez fosse por isso que tinha aceitado sair com Will, como amigos, é claro, e só porque estava de bom humor e não queria ficar sozinho naquela enorme mansão.

Foi por isso que chegou adiantado e se sentou numa discreta mesa perto de uma janela que dava de frente para um pequeno parque.

— Ei, pequeno. — Nico sentiu lábios macios beijarem seu rosto e piscou, surpreso, olhando para cima. Will estava parado a seu lado, já se sentando junto a ele, mais perto do que o necessário com o mesmo sorriso largo de sempre. — Você chegou cedo.

Nico deu de ombros e sorriu para Will, mal percebendo que tinha sentido falta dele.

— Como andam as coisas? Muita correria?

— Você sabe como Athena é. Sempre apressada e querendo tudo perfeito. — Will revirou os olhos e tocou nas mãos de Nico que estavam em cima da mesa, acariciando suavemente a pele macia e com a outra chamou a garçonete.

— Hmrmm. — Nico murmurou distraído, olhando para suas mãos juntas.

Não sentiu nada. Nenhum arrepio, calafrio ou aquela sensação excitante no meio do estomago. Totalmente o contrário do que sentia com Percy. Um olhar bastaria para Nico se ajoelhar aos pés de Percy e fazer tudo o que lhe fosse mandado.

Nico piscou novamente e sentiu os mesmos lábios beijando os seus, mãos grandes puxando seus cabelos e forçando sua cabeça para trás, o forçando a abrir os lábios com um arquejo de surpresa.

— O que você pens--

— Você não estava me escutando. Porque você não estava me escutando? — Will disse com os lábios perto do seus, ainda segurando sua cabeça para trás.

Por um momento Nico pensou que havia visto alguma coisa na expressão de Wil, uma emoção seria e fria, mas que desapareceu mais rápido do que Nico podia processar, sendo substituída pela costumeira alegre e suave, brincalhona.

Talvez tivesse sido coisa de sua cabeça.

Só podia ser.

— É que... estou preocupado com o Percy. Ele está escondendo coisas de mim. Eu não gosto disso. Como por exemplo hoje, ele vai estar fora o dia todo e só me deixou um bilhete de duas linhas. Eu pensei que ele se importava mais do que isso.

Nico continuou olhando para Will fixamente enquanto Will continuava segurando nos seus cabelos, agora deslizando os dedos por sua cabeça. Observou mais. Talvez não estivesse imaginando, algo definitivamente não estava certo na expressão de Will. Virou a cabeça para ter certeza e de novo não tinha nada lá, só a expressão compreensiva e amiga.

— Eu tenho certeza que ele não quer te preocupar.

Se fosse há algumas semanas atrás, Nico acreditaria, mas lá estava novamente, algo de convencido e vitorioso transparecendo em Will diante a seus olhos.

Era como se Nico estivesse vendo um novo lado de Will que só agora se mostrava para ele.

— Will, alguma coisa está acontecendo? Você parece mais feliz do que o normal.

— Se você quer mesmo saber... — Will sorriu de lado e se aproximou de seu rosto novamente, como se fosse sussurrar um segredo que só Nico pudesse escutar. — Tem um lance, uma coisa que eu persigo a vários meses, que está mais perto de se resolver do que eu esperava.

— Isso é bom, certo? — Nico sussurrou de volta, achando graça.

— Você não tem ideia. — Will sorriu de novo e o beijou, mantendo seus lábios unidos longamente.

...

O pequeno e emburrado Nico andava apressado a sua frente.

Nico havia se levantado, sem esperar por ele e saído do restaurante, ignorando Will que tentava falar com ele. Nico quase corria há metros na sua frente, irritado e murmurando algo que Will não podia entender, tentando fugir dele.

O que ele achava totalmente engraçado.

Tão fofo e inocente.

Tão Nico.

O garotinho não havia gostado de ser beijado novamente. Porque era o que Nico era, inocente e vulnerável, sem nunca perceber o que realmente acontecia a sua volta. Não era à toa que Percy havia mantido Nico a parte desse mundo cruel por tanto tempo. Tudo isso só o fazia querer beijar e tocar em Nico ainda mais, só para ver se conseguia deixar uma marca naquele ser tão puro. E quando Nico fazia aquela cara linda, toda emburrada e aquele biquinho, feito um garotinho mimado querendo atenção, não conseguia evitar, precisava provar daqueles lábios macios.

Will só dava à Nico o que ele queria.

Mesmo que Nico não admitisse.

— Vamos, Nico! Foi só um beijinho. Completamente inofensivo. — Will gritou de longe.

— Vai embora. Eu não preciso ficar perto de alguém que não me respeita.

Will correu até Nico e o tocou no ombro, o abraçando enquanto andavam pela rua.

— Eu te respeito. Sua amizade é muito importante para mim. — Will disse e observou a reação de Nico.

Nico revirou os olhos e tirou os braços de seus ombros magros.

Aquilo não era nada bom para Will.

Nico não fiava nele.

Não como costumava quando o grande Percy Jackson estava longe e não tinha influência sobre o pequeno Nico.

Precisava fazer algo a respeito.

— Você sabia que Annabeth não aparece há dias no trabalho? — Sim, contar algo importante mostraria que ele se importava.

— Annabeth? Hmmm... eu não sabia. Espero que ela esteja bem.

Will estranhou a reação de Nico, tranquila e sem animação. Era como se Nico já soubesse de tudo isso. O que significava que Nico sabia mais do que deixava transparecer.

Com sorte Nico não seria afetado por nada disso e as coisas sairiam exatamente como tinha planejado.

...

— Você tem certeza que quer ficar sozinho a noite toda? Você não quer vir para a minha casa? Meus irmãos vão estar lá. Não é bom você ficar sozinho.

Hoje era o dia que Will tanto tinha esperado.

Quando mais longe Nico estivesse de Percy, melhor seria.

— Não, obrigado. Eu vou ficar bem. — Nico sorriu e se colocou nas pontas dos pés, o abraçando apertado pelo o pescoço. Algo raro, mas bem-vindo.

Abraçou Nico de volta e roçou o nariz no cabelo cheiroso de Nico.

Queria aproveitar esse momento, pois sabia que seria o último.

Nico nunca o perdoaria.

— Vê se não apronta. — Nico disse e se soltou dele, entrando dentro da casa e passando pelo portão de ferro da entrada.

...

Will esperou até que Nico estivesse longe o suficiente e se jogou para dentro, quase sendo esmagado pelo portão de ferro pesado que se fechava.

O mais difícil estava feito.

Deu a volta na casa, indo em direção a direita e entrou na última porta. E como Jason havia dito, a porta estava aberta.

Will se encontrava em um tipo de dispensa. Uma dispensa imaculadamente organizada e limpa, completamente vazia. Tinha certeza que se usasse uma luz infravermelha veria vestígios de agua sanitária, produto geralmente usado para eliminar traços de sangue e DNA.

Abriu a porta e subiu os três primeiros lances de escadas.

_‘No terceiro andar, quarta porta à direita. Você tem que procurar por uma escrivaninha marrom no canto direito do quarto, segunda gaveta. É lá que está o que você procura. Annabeth me disse que é a única arma que ele tem, que ele sempre usa para cobrar aqueles não pagam e ou o traem.’_

Era o que Jason havia lhe dito antes de se encontrar com Nico. E era por isso que estava ali.

Olhou para os lados, vendo os corredores vazios e entrou no cômodo indicado.

Lá estava o que procurava.

Colocou suas luvas plásticas e abriu a segunda gaveta, vendo um revólver preto e brilhante, uma Hudson H9, de última geração. Uma arma chique e chamativa, exatamente como Percy Jackson.

Tirou o revolver da gaveta e o colocou dentro de um saco plástico, sorrindo. Pegou o celular e fez a ligação que precisava.

— Estou com ela. Me encontre no lugar combinado em trinta minutos.

_— O que? Hoje? Eu não posso. Jason sumiu e--_

— Eu não quero saber das suas desculpas. Tem que ser hoje.

Will guardou o celular no bolso e colocou o revolver na cintura de suas calças, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dele.

Finalmente a hora havia chegado.

-x-

— Olha isso, Percy. Ele não deu um pio até agora. — Luke disse com certo orgulho na voz.

Luke o chutou de novo, acertando o estômago em cheio.

Percy cruzou os braços e escutou um leve arfar e nada mais do que isso enquanto observava Luke e Alabaster. Coçou o queixo e pensou por mais um momento, ouvindo o primeiro gemido de dor, quase inaudível.

Gostaria que esse fosse como qualquer outro dia e que essa pessoa que Luke batia e Alabaster segurava, fosse uma pessoa qualquer e estranha.

Mas não era.

Jason Grace cuspia sangue e continuava com a cabeça levantada, olhando para Luke enquanto Luke continuava a soca-lo, com um belo sorriso no rosto ensanguentado.

Jason não se moveu ou tentou se defender, apenas mantinha um olhar fixo e satisfeito, como se aquele fosse o melhor dia de sua vida.

— É o suficiente, Luke.

Percy se levantou lentamente e circulou Jason que estava sentado na cadeira que Luke havia o jogado, pensativo, escolhendo o melhor modo de prosseguir. Era um desperdício. Pessoas como Jason, fieis e inteligentes, eram difíceis de encontrar.

Era mais triste ainda ver Jason daquele jeito.

Que pena que ele havia escolhido o lado errado.

— Está tudo bem, Jason. — Percy se agachou até a altura da cabeça de Jason e o tocou no rosto, delicadamente, deslizando os dedos pela pele clara que começava a arroxear.

Observou Jason engolir em seco e desviar o olhar. O sorriso desaparecendo rapidamente.

— Você sabe como isso funciona. Primeiro você precisa me dizer o que eu preciso saber. Eu posso te proteger, dar uma casa bem longe daqui e um bom emprego. Zeus nunca te encontraria. Eu sei que ele está ameaçando sua irmã. — Percy observou o rosto de Jason corar por outro motivo a medida que seus dedos desciam devagar pelo longo e musculoso pescoço.

Realmente era um desperdício.

Tinha boas recordações.

— O que você me diz? Eu preciso que você me ajude.

Percy esperou e Jason respirou fundo, o olhando novamente.

— Já é tarde demais. Zeus planeja matar Poseidon e te incriminar. Ele até já tem como. Está acontecendo enquanto nós conversamos. — Jason voltou a desviar os olhos, olhando para baixo e Percy continuou agachado, pensando.

Não era surpresa.

Agora, como tinha acontecido tão rápido era a questão.

— Está tudo bem. Nosso acordo ainda está de pé. — Percy acariciou os cabelos de Jason e se levantou. — Entretanto vou precisar que você volte e testemunhe contra Zeus quando a hora chegar. Você concorda?

Jason acenou que sim e relaxou contra a cadeira, parecendo aliviado.

— Luke, eu preciso que você venha comigo. Alabaster, leve Jason para pegar as coisas dele, o leve para o aeroporto o mais rápido possível.

Percy virou as costas, sem esperar que o seguissem e saiu porta a fora.

-x-

Percy, às vezes, gostaria de ser o demônio sem alma que todos diziam que ele era.

Especialmente nesse momento.

Infelizmente, ali estava ele, tentando se certificar que Luke estivesse bem na sua ausência.

— Luke, eu-- O celular tocou e Percy suspirou, sendo cortado pelo som agudo.

Tirou o aparelho do bolso e olhou para o rosto tenso de Luke.

_— Perseu? É Anfitrite. Você tem que fugir agora. Nesse exato momento._

— Eu sei. — Percy olhou para fora do carro, desinteressado.

_— Você sabe? Você sabe que alguém passou pelo sistema de segurança? Que deram um tiro na cabeça do seu pai no meio de uma tarde ensolarada? Que o revolver usado foi o seu? Que essa arma provavelmente deve estar cheia das suas digitais? Que a polícia já está aqui isolando tudo e com provas contra você?_

Percy suspirou de novo.

Eles tinham sido rápidos.

— É, eu sei. — Percy disse. — Não se preocupe, você não vai ser prejudicada. Seu nome não vai ser mencionado.

_— É o que eu espero. Não faça nenhuma burrada._

A linha caiu e Percy guardou o telefone, fechando os olhos e se concentrando em sua respiração por um longo momento. Quando os abriu novamente ele era o homem centrado e calmo que deveria ser.

Olhou para o lado e Luke parecia mais apreensivo ainda, segurava o volante, fincando os dedos no couro com a mandíbula trincada.

Ele parecia a ponto de explodir.

— Luke.

Luke continuou olhando para frente, concentrado na estrada.

Percy estava tão cansado disso.

Só queria que acabasse logo.

Esticou a mão e tocou no ombro de Luke, apertando levemente e olhou para fora da janela.

Ele também não queria ter aquela conversa.

— Você sabia que cedo ou tarde isso aconteceria. — Luke olhou para Percy, furioso e abriu a boca para falar algo que provavelmente não seria educado, mas pensou melhor e a fechou, voltando a olhar para a estrada. — Sim, eu sei que é injusto e que dessa vez eu não fiz nada. Mas nós sabíamos que esse momento se aproximava.

— Como você pode deixar eles fazerem isso com você? Praticamente se entregando? E por algo que você não fez?

— É um bem necessário. — Percy sorriu levemente e pegou uma pasta que estava no banco de trás. — Eu preciso que você guarde isso até a hora certa. Você pode fazer isso por mim?

Luke acenou e pegou a pasta com uma mão.

— Eu sei o que fazer.

Agora só restava ir para casa e deixar que o resto acontecesse.

-x-

Percy parou ao lado da porta do quarto que dividia com Nico e observou por alguns segundos. Nico dormia tranquilamente e sorria, agarrado ao travesseiro, alheio ao que acontecia a seu redor.

Também gostaria de deitar a cabeça sem ter preocupações.

Nem se lembrava da última vez que havia dormido a noite inteira.

— Você vai falar com ele ou eu vou ter que falar? — Luke disse a suas costas, sua irritação habitual também estava de volta.

Percy entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama, acariciando os cabelos do doce Nico.

Lamentava ter que joga-lo no meio dessa confusão.

— Nico? — Percy puxou os cabelos de Nico levemente e passou as mãos por seu peito nu, beijando seus lábios.

Nico gemeu, manhoso e circulou seu pescoço com dedos suaves que se moveram por sua pele, lhe recebendo de tão bom grado.

Seria uma pena perder tudo isso.

Realmente seria.

— O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem? — Nico massageou a testa fincada de Percy e o beijou suavemente, lhe dando um selinho demorado.

— Eu não posso explicar agora. Nós não temos tempo. — Percy colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Nico e o calou antes que as perguntas viessem. — Hoje vou ser preso, provavelmente por um longo tempo, acusado de assassinar Poseidon.

— Mas... Percy--

— Shhh, eu não acabei. Eu preciso que você confie em mim. — Percy ouviu o som de sirenes ao longe e sentiu um aperto no estomago. Tinha que se apressar. — Luke vai contar tudo o que você precisa saber. E tudo vai depender do que você escolher fazer.

— Percy! Eu não entendo! Porque alguém te acusaria de matar Poseidon? Ele é seu pai, você nunca faria isso. É ridículo.

— Não se eles tiverem a arma do crime. A minha arma.

— Como isso pode ter acontecido!? — Nico se jogou em seu colo e Percy sentiu sua camisa molhada. — Eu não vou deixar eles te levarem.

— Eu creio que é tarde demais, Nico. — Alguém disse, soando exasperado. Ou talvez fosse decepção. — Pensei que nunca teria que fazer isso.

Percy olhou para a porta e lá estava Hades, acompanhado de seu batalhão. Homens que ele já havia ajudado e que já haviam matado por ele. Todos eles apontando armas em sua direção, todos com expressões de medo.

Todos menos um, isto é.

Um homem loiro e alto que se destacava pelo sorriso convencido no rosto.

Percy apertou os olhos e pensou, ele conhecia aquele homem. Tinha conhecido o pai dele há anos atrás, antes de Nico ter nascido.

A semelhança era inegável.

— Will Solace. — Percy disse, entendendo finalmente. Will era a pessoa que estava ajudando Zeus.

Nunca pensaria que o filho de Apolo pudesse estar envolvido.

Percy se virou para Nico e o beijou uma última vez.

— Eu sinto muito, Nico. — Mas Nico não reagiu, não como Percy esperava.

Nico olhava para Will, depois para o pai e então para Percy, parecendo realmente confuso.

Era como se Nico conhecesse Will.

— Você... — Hades pigarreou, dando um passo para a frente e parou no meio da frase, parecendo desconfortável. — Você tem o direi--

— Você tem o direito de permanecer calado. Tudo o que disser será usado contra você. — Will andou para frente com um enorme sorriso no rosto e ignorando Hades, se aproximou de Percy e Nico, que ainda estavam abraçados na cama.

— Will, o que está acontecendo? — Nico disse se encolhendo contra Percy.

— Eu finalmente te peguei. Peguei o tão famoso Percy Jackson. É um dia de gloria! E tudo graças ao pequeno Nico. — Will disse olhando para Percy, vitorioso. Will se sentou do outro lado de Nico e o puxou dos braços de Percy, enrolando os próprios braços em volta de Nico. — Como você se sente sabendo que o inofensivo Nico te traiu, te deu de bandeja para o inimigo? Deve ser difícil. Não que eu entenda, nunca passei por isso. Triste, não é?

Percy nem mesmo estava olhando para Will, só registrava as palavras e a reação de Nico, parado e estático, olhando de volta para ele, sem afastar Will.

O pior de tudo não era saber que Nico havia lhe entregado para Will, provavelmente sem nem saber e, sim o ciúme doentio que sentia, que o corroía por dentro. Se pudesse mataria Will naquele instante com as próprias mãos, apertaria o pescoço de Will e assistiria enquanto Will ficaria pálido e sem ar, morrendo lentamente sob seu olhar atento, faria Nico assistir e daria um castigo que Nico nunca esqueceria.

— P-percy—eu não-- não é o que-- Nico deu um pulo, de repente parecendo voltar a realidade. Se ajoelhou aos pés de Percy, agarrou sua perna e descansou a cabeça no colo de Percy, suplicando.

— Não é o que eu acho? Não é o que Will faz parecer? — Percy se levantou, fazendo Nico cair no chão e colocou os braços atrás das costas, esperando que os policiais o prendessem, sem olhar para Nico.

Por um momento ninguém se moveu ou foi possível escutar qualquer coisa além do soluço de Nico. Percy continuou parado com a cabeça erguida e olhou para Will. Ele também não sorria, nem parecia respirar.

Will se arrependeria por cada segundo daquilo, cada momento tramando contra ele e cada milésimo roubado do tempo de Nico.

Nico era só dele.

— Sabe, eu sentia que esse dia chagaria. Alguém algum dia usaria Nico contra mim. Previsível, se você quer saber. — Percy andou para frente e fez o mesmo que Will, o olhando bem de perto. — Entretanto, eu sou boa pessoa. Eu cuido da minha família. E se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado com quem você provoca. Você não sabe como as coisas funcionam por aqui. Não tem contatos. Quem vai te proteger quando os caras malvados vierem trás de você? Porque acreditem, eles vão vir.

Percy balançou a cabeça, como se repreendesse um garoto arteiro e se virou para Nico.

— Se comporte, Nico. Se eu souber que você andou aprontando, e acredite, eu vou saber, você não vai gostar das consequências.

Nico acenou rapidamente e se levantou mais rápido ainda, lhe dando um abraço apertado que roubou seu ar por um momento.

— Tudo bem. Chega de despedidas. — Hades disse.

Percy se soltou de Nico e deixou que Hades prendesse suas mãos com as algemas.

...

— Nico, você pode parar com isso? — Will disse, ainda sentando na cama como se a casa fosse dele.

O que ele tinha feito? E como?

Will havia lhe usado todo esse tempo.

Era o ele era, um objeto, uma arma.

Só isso e mais nada.

— Eu não acredito que você fez isso. Eu confiei em você!

— Você não está falando sério, está? Você não pode ser tão idiota assim. Você queria que isso acontecesse, não queria? Porque então você falaria tudo aquilo para mim. Eu nem tive que perguntar. — Will se levantou da cama e Nico deu um passo para trás, consciente do pouco espaço entre eles. — Nós nos divertimos tanto. Você gemeu tanto gostoso debaixo de mim. Dessa vez, você não precisa se sentir culpado, Percy não pode te fazer nada dentro da prisão, o lugar que ele pertence.

— Eu nem sei quem você é! Porque eu iria querer Percy preso? Eu amo o Percy. Amo! Você entende isso?

— Você não sabia quem eu era? — Foi quando Will realmente gargalhou. — Eu sou neto do Zeus, assim como Annabeth. Eu não pensei que era tão esquecível assim. Sabe, eu costumava ter saúde fraca quando criança e meu pai nunca ficou em um lugar por muito tempo. Deve ser por isso que você não se lembra.

— Não, não pode ser verdade! Foi tudo minha culpa. Minha culpa...

— Oh, não fique assim. Você está melhor sem ele e não vai precisar mais ter medo dele. Nós vamos ser tão felizes. Você e eu. Só nós dois.

Will sorriu e abriu os braços, feito um clichê em um filme romântico.

Nico deu mais um passo para trás, devagar, tentando não chamar atenção de Will e pegou o telefone da cabeceira da cama, discando para Luke.

Will franziu a sobrancelha e se aproximou mais de Nico.

— O que você está fazendo?

Finalmente.

_— Nico, o que foi? — Luke disse do outro lado da linha, ríspido._

— Luke? Você pode vir até aqui? Agora? É uma emergência.

Em alguns segundos a porta foi aberta e Luke entrava com um revolver em mãos, apontando para Will.

Nico relaxou visivelmente e se desencostou da parede.

— Eu não quero te ver nunca mais. Agora, se você me dá licença, Luke vai te acompanhar até saída.

Luke puxou Will pelo braço e encostou o revolver contra a cabeça de Will, o forçando para fora da casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links  
> * Hudson H9  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/157149734611/hudson-h9-one-of-the-most-talked-about-new
> 
> -x-
> 
> Então...? Hmm, sinceramente, eu nem sei. Me sinto meio estranha com esse capítulo.  
> Sei que foi necessário para fazer a historia progredir. Mas sei lá...
> 
> O que você acharam do Percy? Da atitude dele? Ele realmente estava atras de informações ou só gosta de ver pessoas com dor e ensanguentadas? E o Nico, será que ele realmente é tão ingenuo como todos acham?  
> Tantas perguntas e tão poucas respostas.
> 
> Eu gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês.
> 
> Até mais.


	6. Give what you deserve, parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa tarde. Como vão todos?
> 
> Sim, eu sei. Uma semana de atraso.   
> O fato é que eu fiquei com bloqueio, criativo e psicológico. Eu já tinha todo o capítulo planejado, quase tudo escrito, mas... mas eu não gostei. Sabe quando não saí? Um texto escrito de qualquer jeito? Eu não podia fazer isso, não por pressa ou pressão de outras pessoas. Então escrevi devagar quando eu estava inspirada o suficiente e revisei umas cinco vezes, no minimo, provavelmente mais. 
> 
> Eu gostaria de avisar que agora vou atualizar a historia de duas em duas semanas ou quando o capítulo estiver pronto, porque eu, como escritora e leitora, prefiro qualidade à quantidade. 
> 
> Peço mil desculpas pela demora, e para quem ainda está me acompanhando... boa leitura!^^
> 
> Avisos!  
> \- Violência sexual, escravidão sexual consensual (algo no fim no capítulo, foi bem experimental e inesperado. Talvez traga espanto.)  
> \- Spanking! (Porque quem não gosta de umas boas palmadas, né?)  
> \- Castidade! (Uma surpresa agradável, eu garanto.)

_— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Poseidon murmurou, tentando ler mais um relatório._

_Olhou as imagens das câmeras de segurança e bloqueou seu computador, se levantando de sua cadeira enquanto tirava os óculos do rosto. Apoiou as mãos nas costas e se levantou, sentindo tudo doer. Seu corpo já não era o mesmo. Ou o trabalho. Aquelas milhares de clausulas e regras que deveria seguir, lhe deixavam confuso na maior parte do tempo._

_Nada era como costumava ser._

_Antigamente, se você tivesse um problema com alguém, era dito na cara e não por trás de esquemas secretos e intrigas planejadas às suas costas. Era por isso que deixou Percy tomar a frente dos negócios. Implorou, na verdade. Fato que ninguém desconfiava. A imagem de impiedoso que Percy mostrava era mais segura do que a de um bom e responsável filho._

_Esse era o único ponto fraco do filho. Se importar demais._

_Poseidon suspirou._

_Se Percy tivesse lhe escutado, não estaria naquela situação._

_Guardou os documentos na gaveta, fechou com uma chave e a colocou no bolso, enfim encarando a porta que se abria e que por ela passava Zeus e seus capangas._

_Não, aquilo estava errado. Os homens eram muito jovens para ser capangas. Dois garotos loiros. Um ele reconhecia, mas o outro não, embora lhe fosse familiar. Não que importasse. Sua hora havia chegado._

_— Há que eu devo a visita do meu tão ilustre amigo? — Poseidon disse, arrumando seu paletó. Sabia que não sairia vivo dali, mas gostaria de ver o olhar de desgosto mais uma vez._

_— Prestes a morrer, mas afiado como sempre. Você não sabe a hora de parar, sabe? Eu não sei como te aguentei por tanto tempo._

_Poseidon deu de ombros. Também não sabia. Há dez anos atrás não pensava que Zeus tivesse coragem o suficiente para executar suas ameaças._

_Alguma coisa tinha mudado._

_— Você vai fazer o veio aqui fazer ou vai ficar se relembrando dos velhos tempos? Eu tenho que estar em outro lugar._

_Poseidon observou o garoto loiro pegar alguma coisa atrás das costas e dar para Zeus, impaciente._

_— Eu... tudo bem! Eu vou fazer como combinamos. — Zeus abriu a embalagem e tirou uma resolver de dentro. — Eu não queria fazer isso. Não queria. Estou tão perto de ter o domínio da cidade. Infelizmente, você está no meu caminho._

_Poseidon sentiu vontade de rir. Há anos não tinha o domínio de nada. Às vezes, nem da própria vontade._

_Anfitrite e Percy eram os reais chefes daquela família._

_— Você tem certeza disso, velho amigo? Você vai se arrepender._

_— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Zeus disse com voz falhada. Seu maxilar estava trincado e as mãos tremiam, levantando a arma em sua direção. — Eu não sei do que você está falando, mas eu preciso fazer isso._

_Zeus puxou o gatilho e Poseidon despencou no chão com um buraco no meio da cabeça._

-x-

Luke tinha o pior dos empregos.

Sua família.

— Nico? Eu posso falar com você?

Esse era o dia que mais tinha temido. Soltou uma última baforada de fumaça e jogou o cigarro pela janela, suspirando. Realmente tinha que fazer isso, não tinha? Confiar em Nico e esperar que Percy estivesse certo? Aprendeu que duvidar de Percy era brincar com a morte, principalmente naquele ramo.

Dando de ombros, pegou a pasta que Percy tinha lhe dado e entrou dentro do quarto, tendo certeza que Nico ainda estaria no mesmo lugar.

E lá estava ele, sentado na enorme cama de casal, parado e olhando para a parede, provavelmente em choque. Ou culpado. Pois o poderoso Percy Jackson tinha sido pego.

Nico mal sabia que era exatamente o que Percy queria.

Luke levantou a pasta e mostrou para Nico. Entrou no quarto e entregou os documentos, se sentando ao lado de Nico.

Ainda achava que era uma má ideia, mas faria o que Percy tinha mandado.

Nico piscou lentamente e olhou para Luke, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Culpado.

— O que é isso? — Nico foleou e leu o conteúdo, franzindo mais a testa a cada nova palavra. — Percy quer que eu cuide dos negócios dele? Porque eu? Não faz sentido. — Nico devolveu a pasta para Luke e se levantou, andando até a janela.

— Esse era o plano. Até você trair ele.

Nico então olhou para baixo.

— É, talvez eu tenha.

Luke olhou para o teto e sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de bater em alguma coisa. Ou alguém. Se contentou em se levantar e devolver a pasta para Nico, o forçando a aceitar.

— A escolha é sua. Um dos documentos te deixará no controle de tudo, o outro é para mim, caso você escolha não aceitar. Você só precisa da assinatura do Percy. O que você decidir eu vou acatar, não importa o que seja.

Luke revirou os olhos e saiu do quarto. Odiava drama. Faria o que Percy tinha ordenado e seguiria o plano.

-x-

— Percy, por favor. Já faz uma semana. Eu imploro! Você quer que eu me ajoelhe? Eu faço. Eu. Imploro. Por. Favor. — Luke pontuou cada palavra com força. Estava começando a ficar desesperado, nunca pensou que ser um executivo pudesse ser tão cansativo.

Ele estava na cela de visitas, uma das salas privada onde geralmente os visitantes se encontravam com os detentos. Nessa não haviam câmeras ou aqueles espelhos transparentes. Total privacidade.

— Não seja dramático. — Percy sorriu para Luke e balançou a cabeça, se acomodando melhor na cadeira. Nem parecia que Percy estava preso e que esperaria daquela forma até que seu julgamento chegasse.

Porque Percy não tentou apelar diante da justiça, estava além de sua compreensão.

— Você tem que falar com ele. Eu já estou cansado de fazer o seu trabalho, não nasci para ficar atrás de uma mesa. — Luke esticou a mão e tocou na de Percy que descansava em cima da mesa. — Vou explodir se ouvir Nico choramingar mais uma vez.

Luke manteve seu olhar no rosto de Percy e se negou a deixar que seu olhar descesse para o peito largo e musculoso.

Era incrível como Percy se adaptava a seu ambiente. Ele já parecia diferente, de uma forma totalmente máscula e atrativa. Autoritária. Poderosa. Era o que Percy tinha nascido para fazer, era seu habitat natural. Cabelo raspado, barba mais longa do que se lembrava. Mandíbula forte, braços grande e mãos largas, ásperas, sem segurar as suas de volta. E aquela roupa? Calça de moletom frouxa nos quadris e camisa regata branca. Não ajudava em nada. Ficava tão bem quando os ternos de grife que Percy costumava usar.

Percy era o clichê de prisão mais gostoso que Luke já tinha visto. Infelizmente, Percy nunca o olharia do jeito que queria, provavelmente nunca iria enquanto Nico existisse.

O que era uma pena. Realmente.

— Tudo bem, eu vou falar com ele se isso te deixa mais tranquilo. — Percy sorriu novamente e segurou em sua mão dessa vez, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, acariciando suas juntas.

Percy era um maldito torturador, isso sim.

-x-

— O que você acha de um novo emprego? — Percy disse. Ele caminhava de volta para sua cela, algemado, como se desse uma volta no parque.

O guarda olhou para Percy, desconfiado e continuou seu caminho, levando Percy pelo braço, amigavelmente.

— O que eu tenho que fazer?

Percy sorriu, olhando para a frente.

— Eu preciso que você... facilite minha vida por aqui. Você sabe, o de sempre. Um celular, sem limite de tempo para visitas. Essas coisas. Ah, e um pequeno aviso para nosso diretor não seria ruim. Eu investi muito nessa cidade. Talvez ele precise ser lembrado.

— Hm. — O guarda murmurou e parou em frente a cela, a abrindo para ele.

— Se você estiver interessado, fale com Luke Castellan nas empresas Jackson e Cia.

O guarda acenou para Percy e fechou a cela, o deixando sozinho com seus pensamentos

-x-

— Nico, você poderia me dar uma mãozinha aqui?

Nico olhou a caixa que estava em cima de sua mesa, desconfiado. Não havia endereço de remetente ou qualquer coisa que indicasse quem havia a mandado. Era uma caixa embrulhada em um papel preto e sem estampas. Nada que pudesse lhe dizer de onde tinha vindo.

— Hm. — disse distraído.

Quem será que tinha lhe enviado aquilo? Will? Zeus? Seu pai? Quem mais poderia ter lhe enviado um presente e ter ido embora antes que qualquer um tivesse o interceptado? Porque se aquela caixa tivesse passado pela segurança ainda estaria em processo de análise. Nada entrava naquela sala a menos que tivesse sido investigado longamente, ainda mais uma caixa tão anônima. Até tinha medo de descobrir.

Olhou ao redor.

Viu Luke que se sentava na mesa que antes pertencia a Percy, coçando os cabelos e murmurando algo de cinco em cinco minutos e Alabaster, que se sentava confortavelmente em sofá no canto da sala, leia uma revista, desinteressado.

Nico segurou a caixa e a balançou. Pelo menos, agora sabia que não era uma bomba. Rasgou a parte de cima do embrulho e tirou a tampa, vendo um bilhete junto a outra caixa, dentro da caixa maior.

_“Eu te receberei amanhã se você estiver disposto a seguir minhas regras. Coloque, tranque e traga a chave para mim. Isso é só um lembrete, uma forma de eu me certificar que você não cometerá o mesmo erro, para que você não se esqueça a quem você deve lealdade. Se divirta, se puder.”_

Nico nem precisava perguntar de quem era o presente.

Tirou a tampa da caixa menor e arfou, quase deixando que o objeto caísse no chão.

Não, não podia ser verdade! Percy queria que ele usasse aquilo? Era feito de metal maciço, de aço e brilhante, com um pequeno fecho em cima, dando espaço para um cadeado pequeno.

Era um *cinto de castidade. Uma gaiola. Um instrumento de tortura medieval.

— Hm. — disse novamente, movendo o aparelho pequeno e pesado na mão e sentindo seu membro acordar, interessado na ideia. Nico não poderia desperdiçar essa chance, poderia ser a única oportunidade de se encontrar com Percy. E acredite, ele tinha tentado. Mais de uma vez. — Eu já volto.

— Onde você pens--

Se levantou, sem prestar atenção em Luke e se trancou no banheiro privativo de Percy.

Tudo bem, ele podia fazer isso, não podia? Pegou a gaiola de metal e abaixou as calças, segurando seu membro ereto nas mãos. Segurou suas bolas, as passando pelo arco de metal e encaixou seu membro dentro da gaiola minúscula, forçando seu pênis para dentro, o comprimindo dolorosamente até que conseguisse tranca-lo com o cadeado que estava dentro da caixa.

Nico se encostou na parede e tapou a boca com as mãos, tentando respirar. Não deveria ter feito isso enquanto estava duro. Não, senhor! Havia sido a pior ideia de sua vida.

Ou a melhor

Verificou se o cadeado estava bem preso no feixe e se deixou cair sentado no acento da privada, respirando fundo e passando os dedos pela gaiola de aço, dedilhando entre as grades onde seu membro se estufava para fora. Era tão pequeno e apertado que Nico não seria capaz de ter outro orgasmo. Essa deveria ser a intenção de Percy. Uma punição. E como Percy tinha dito na carta, Nico deveria mostrar devoção a quem ele era fiel.

Se seu pau havia o colocado nessa situação, era como sairia dela.

Lavou o rosto e as mãos, e voltou para a sala, vendo Luke quase arrancando os cabelos.

-x-

— Oh, meu deus! Oh, meu deus! Oh, meu deus!... — Nico guinchou, não conseguindo se parar. Tinha pegado seu maior e mais gordo dildo e um tubo de lubrificante assim que tinha chegado em casa. Tinha se empalou sem preparação alguma, subindo e descendo desesperado, forçando seu interior a se dilatar dolorosamente e cavalgando o brinquedo, tentando achar o lugar que o faria ver estrelas.

Ele iria morrer. Doía tanto, seu pequeno membro tão excitado e duro, tentando passar pelas grades de aço, sendo esmagado a cada segundo que passava, o que só o fazia querer gozar com mais vontade e força. Não sabia que isso podia acontecer. Ou que poderia ser tão bom. Ter tão pouco espaço e ainda assim babar feito uma vadia, feito uma puta barata, toda molhada e querendo mais. Ele só precisava de mais um pouco. Ou era o que se dizia, incansável em seus movimentos frenéticos.

Nico não estava errado, não estava desobedecendo, estava? Percy não tinha dito nada sobre gozar. Sobre se fuder tão forte que parecia que seu interior se partia no meio.

Choramingando frustrado, Nico se deu por vencido e pegou seu vibrador, voltando a se empalar gostoso, encostando o vibrador na gaiola e deixando que as ondas da vibração o excitasse mais ainda.

Nico guinchou, sentindo lagrimas descerem por eu rosto e o sangue tentando preencher ainda mais sua ereção. Largou o vibrador na cama como se o aparelho tivesse lhe dado um choque. Não era o que que esperava. Sua visão escureceu e seu corpo chacoalhou, perdendo a força. Era muito e não era suficiente, a dor quase ganhando do prazer. Precisava de mais e sabia que não gozaria, mas não conseguia se parar.

Voltou a montar no dildo e fechou os olhos, sentindo suas bolas doloridas, a ponto de estourar. Tudo estava supersensível. Tentou, tentou e tentou. Nada saiu. Nada além de pre-gozo e as sensações de prazer e dor que continuavam se multiplicando e expandindo, fazendo todo seu corpo tremer de necessidade.

Precisava de só mais pouco.

Se deixou cair para trás e ficou deitado daquele jeito, de pernas abertas e respiração acelerada, massageando seu interior, o fazendo gemer e tremer mais ainda, mais excitado do que nunca e estranhamente calmo, se conformando, se fudendo contra o dildo até que o sono viesse.

Demoraria um longo tempo até que pudesse gozar.

-x-

— Percy? — Nico entrava na sala. Ele tinha a cabeça abaixada e o rosto corado, mordendo os lábios. Nervoso. Ansioso. Temeroso. Do jeito que Percy gostava.

Percy apertou as mãos em cima da mesa, as abriu e as fechou, impedindo o impulso de colocar Nico em seu colo e lhe dar umas boas palmadas. Ou pior. Entretanto, ainda não era hora, não queria assustá-lo antes do momento certo, embora fosse o que Nico merecesse. E sim, seu pai estiva certo. Percy era mole demais com Nico di Ângelo.

Aquilo acabava hoje.

— Percy? Eu posso entrar? Se você quiser, eu posso ir embora.

Percy levantou o rosto, tentando não mostrar o quanto Nico o afetava e o observou analítico. Nico segurava uma pasta contra o peito, parado perto da porta, prestes a se retirar se fosse necessário.

Não, Percy não queria isso.

Se era ruim com Nico, era pior sem ele.

— Entre.

Nico se aproximou de cabeça baixa e se sentou na cadeira, de frente para ele com a mesa de metal entre os dois.

— Eu...hmm...Luke me disse...se você ainda quiser...? — Nico espiou sob a franja que caia sob seus olhos e empurrou a pasta para perto de Percy com mãos tremulas. 

Percy já sentia sua raiva amolecendo, mas manteve suas feições serias.

Será que Nico era tão inocente assim, pensando que Percy realmente iria puni-lo ou será que Nico estava tão duro quando ele, se segurando para não fazer algo que ambos disfrutariam?

Hmmm... tantas opções.

—...eu estive pensando...acho que precisamos de um novo advogado, de um investigador que tenha experiência com disputas familiares que também seja um advogado...está tudo aí dentro.

Não era fofo? Nico tentando tira-lo da prisão? Não que importasse, Percy estava exatamente onde deveria estar.

Continuou observando Nico quietamente, mal reparando na pasta.

Nico começou a brincar com a barra de sua camisa, parecendo realmente ansioso pela primeira vez em anos. O que era um bom sinal, significando que Nico tinha sido apenas um boneco nas mãos de Will Solace por um ano inteiro, desprotegido e inocente perante ao que acontecia a sua volta, sendo manipulado sem saber.

Um mal necessário. Sabia que tinha sido o certo para seu plano se desenvolver. Teve que ficar longe de Nico e se concentrar no que era importante. Mas agora que estava li, com tudo o que sempre quis, não deixaria que lhe tomassem novamente.

—... posso traze-lo na próxima visita? Se você puder conhece-lo, tenho certeza que você vai--

— É o suficiente. Venha aqui.

Percy esperou e continuou parado, observando.

Nico parou de boca aberta no meio da sentença, petrificado e olhou para Percy feito um cordeiro em frente ao caçador.

Talvez ele fosse.

— Nico, venha aqui. Agora. — Repetiu, calmamente, forte o suficiente para fazer Nico se mexer. E como se puxado por uma corda, Nico se levantou e parou em frente a Percy, no meio de suas pernas abertas, olhando para baixo, intensificando a cor no rosto moreno.

E que bela visão era aquela, Nico corado e segurando na bainha da própria camisa, inseguro e nervoso, mal conseguindo para ele.

— Tire a calça. O sapato, também. — Nico engoliu em seco e abriu o zíper da calça, se apoiando na mesa atrás dele. Tirou o sapato, um de cada vez e deixou que as calças caíssem no chão, as chutando para longe, junto com sua cueca e meias.

Percy sentiu o ar abandonando seu pulmão. Nico realmente tinha feito o que ele havia pedido? Se trancado por vontade própria? Só porque ele havia pedido? Sempre se surpreendia até onde Nico estava disposto a ir por ele.

Percy segurou na cintura de Nico e o colocou sentado na mesa, abrindo as pernas delgadas de Nico e puxando a cadeira para mais perto, olhando de perto aquela obra de arte. O metal contrastava tão bem com a pele morena que Percy não se conteve, segurou a gaiola nas mãos e deu uma balançadinha.

Nico gemeu e se apoiou na mesa, desesperado, respirando rápido, se retraindo todo.

Parecia doloroso. O membro todo comprido e avermelhado, babava, pulsando e excitado. Um dildo largo acompanhava o conjunto logo abaixo, inserido completamente dentro de Nico com a entrada pulsando e o segurando no lugar, toda inchada e molhada, lubrificante escorrendo pelas pernas de Nico.

Tão bonito.

— Percy?

Percy olhou para cima e se surpreendeu novamente. Nico chorava, lagrimas desciam silenciosas, mas o pedido para que tirasse a gaiola não veio ou nada além de seu nome.

Suspirou.

— Você sabe porque eu te mandei usar isso? — Percy balançou novamente a gaiola e Nico tentou fechar as pernas com um suave arfar, se parando no último momento, quase fechando os olhos.

— É uma punição. — Nico disse e abriu as pernas novamente, deixando que Percy continuasse a brincar com ele, massageando suas bolas e escorregando a mão em direção ao dildo, tirando um pouco e voltando a empurrar lentamente.

— Isso mesmo. Uma punição. Eu não posso deixar que você cometa os mesmos erros, posso? — Percy puxou o dildo totalmente para fora e o socou para dentro rapidamente. — Não se preocupe, você não é o único culpado. Foi eu que te deixei livre. Infelizmente, parece que você esqueceu qual é o seu lugar. Você sabe qual é ele?

Nico balançou a cabeça, freneticamente e se deixou cair para trás, sem forças, rebolando no dildo que Percy usava para fude-lo sem um ritmo certo.

— Eu não ouvi. Repita comigo, Nico: meu lugar é ao lado do Percy, bunda para cima e obediente, aos pés dele, feito uma boa vadia.

Percy se levantou e se colocou no meio das pernas de Nico, ainda brincando com o dildo e se abaixando, chupando e mordiscando aquelas lindas bolas pequenas.

Foi quando ouviu.

— Meu lugar é... é ao lado do Percy... bunda para cima e obediente... vadia... aos pés dele, feito uma boa vadia... sim, a vadia do Percy.

Percy olhou para cima, encantado. Nico estava todo estirado na mesa, parecendo quase delirante. Respiração rápida e pequeno membro enjaulado soltando tanto pre-gozo que parecia que Nico já gozava.

Poderia ser possível gozar dentro daquele lugar tão apertado e com tanta dor?

Tão gostoso.

Lambeu uma última vez as bolas de Nico e subiu um pouco, beijando a gaiola, usando a língua para acariciar o pouco de pele que conseguia alcançar, circulou o topo da cabecinha com a ponta de língua e bebeu da fonte. Era tanto liquido que parecia que nunca pararia de vazar.

— Percy! Por favor...! Senhor... — Nico se contraiu e se debateu, todo corado e chorando, parecendo incapaz de seu controlar.

Espera ai! Senhor? Essa era nova. Percy poderia se acostumar com esse novo Nico, obediente e tão respeitoso. Balançou a cabeça, tentando limpar as ideias e abandonou o corpo de Nico, voltando a inserir o dildo no lugar. O que ele estava fazendo? Essa não era sua intenção, queria que Nico sofresse, queria tortura-lo lentamente e não dar mais prazer, vendo Nico derretido em seus braços.

Mas como poderia resistir?

Tirou o dildo de dentro de Nico e abaixou suas calças, entrando nele, torturantemente devagar, sentindo cada centímetro ser engolido por Nico, tão apertado e molhado como nunca.

— Oh, meus deuses! — Nico guinchou, soluçando, como se estivesse morrendo e enrolou as pernas em volta de Percy, quase o esmagando. — P-por favor! Eu... eu preciso!

Percy não aguentava mais. Colocou as pernas de Nico para cima e as apoiou em seu ombro esquerdo, subindo em cima da mesa e o montando com vontade, o prendendo contra a mesa e segurando os braços magros de Nico acima de sua cabeça, movendo e movendo, não vendo nada mais que sua vontade de se esvaziar.

Mas ainda não era suficiente.

Nunca seria.

Virou Nico de barriga para baixo e se ajoelhou, beijando a entrada inchada e irritada, toda aberta, pingando e pulsando.

— Tão gostoso, bebê. Tão molhado. Tão aberto. Minha vadia. Minha putinha arrombada.

Roçou a barba nas nádegas de Nico e circulou com a língua, selando os lábios logo depois de segurar a bunda de Nico em suas mãos e abri-la, indo mais fundo, ouvindo Nico choramingar e se debater, se esfregando no rosto de Percy. Percy inseriu um dedo e depois mais um, chupando as bolas que se penduravam inchadas, provavelmente, pela primeira vez.

— Você aprendeu sua lição, Nico? Aprendeu como ser um bom menino e não deixar que outros toquem no que é meu?

Percy voltou a chupar as bolas de Nico, e chupou, chupou e chupou até que ouviu Nico guinchar, o gemido mais alto que já havia escutado sair dos lábios de Nico.  

— Per-percy! Por favor! Me deixe! Me deixe gozar!...

Percy voltou a beijar a entrada de Nico e massagear suas bolas macias. Espalmou a nádega direita e depois a esquerda, ouvindo mais um gemido desesperado de Nico, exatamente do jeito que mais gostava.

— Você não vai gozar hoje, amanhã ou depois de amanhã. Enquanto eu estiver preso, você também vai ficar.

Percy escutou mais um gemido e voltou ao trabalho.

...

— Eu ainda não sei se você merece minha confiança. O que você acha? — Percy massageou a bunda de Nico e desceu a mão, não dando tempo de Nico responder. Então fez novamente, só escutando o choro lindo e soluçado.

Isso era exatamente o que Nico precisava.

Percy arrumou Nico que deitava em seu colo de bunda para cima e massageou a pele avermelhada, quase arroxeada.

Lindo.

— O que você vai fazer quando Will se aproximar de você? Porque pode acreditar, ele vai. Vai dizer que sente muito e não queria te machucar. — Outra palmada e outro gemido, música para seus ouvidos. — O que você vai fazer, Nico?

— Eu... eu... — soluço. — Eu não vou falar com ele. Não vou olhar para ele... — soluço. — Ele não existe para mim.

— Bom garoto. Meu bom garoto. Só meu. — Percy fez Nico se sentar em seu colo e o penetrou novamente, se afundado rapidamente no buraco alargado, lhe servindo como uma luva. Deixou que seus quadris se movessem sem ritmo e segurou no rosto de Nico onde as lagrimas ainda escorriam, marcando o rosto moreno. Nada mais do que Nico merecia, compreensível depois de ser negado tantas vezes e ter levado algumas boas palmadas. O que mais surpreendia Percy era a forma que Nico aceitava tudo, que o obedecia como nunca havia feito antes, em cada misero detalhe e todo calmo e contente, ainda excitado, rebolando devagar em seu colo como se tivesse tido a melhor fudida de sua vida.

Nico o abraçou pelo pescoço e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, respirando fundo, fungando.

— Eu senti saudade. Você sentiu saudade? — Percy suspirou e abraçou Nico mais apertado.

— Eu senti. — disse, conformado. — Mas isso não pode acontecer novamente. Se você quiser que isso funcione, não pode deixar que as pessoas se aproveitem de você. Isso sempre vai acontecer.

— Eu sei. Eu... nunca precisei lidar com isso, não de verdade. É por isso que você me manteve afastado todo aquele tempo? — Nico levantou o rosto e encarou Percy pela primeira vez naquele dia. — O que mudou? O que te fez mudar de ideia?

— Estamos perto de pegar Zeus. Chances verdadeiras. Eu preciso que você cuide das coisas do lado de fora. Você pode fazer isso por mim? Obedecer Luke e se comportar? — Percy segurou nos cabelos de Nico e os acariciou, sem conseguir evitar.

Nico acenou que sim e voltou a encostar a cabeça no ombro de Percy, suspirando aliviado.

— Bom garoto.

-x-

Zeus olhava para o telefone que tocava, coçando os cabelos nervosamente. Estava em seu escritório, sentado em sua cadeira confortável, no dia e na hora que haviam combinado. Só podia ser Will, a era a única pessoa que tinha seu número além de sua secretaria, era o único que teria coragem de ligar sem aviso prévio.

A única pessoa que Zeus havia aprendido a temer tarde demais.

Não tinha escolha.

Zeus aceitou a ligação e colocou no viva-voz. Nunca gostou da voz de Will tão perto dele, quase intima. O quanto mais longe Will estivesse, melhor, mesmo que fosse por telefone numa ligação a distância.

— Will, há que devo o prazer? — Tentou manter a voz neutra.

— Não parece obvio? Qual o próximo passo? Eu não posso ficar para sempre a sua disposição. Eu tenho uma vida também. — Will não parecia muito feliz.

Próximo passo? Ha! Não tinha pensado tão longe. Como ele poderia ter adivinhado que o plano daria tão certo? Jurava que ele e seus ‘primos’ continuariam nessa guerra sem sentido pelo resto da eternidade.

Então, Hades era o próximo passo logico.  

— Não seja precipitado, meu jovem. Tudo a seu tempo.

— Eu estou ficando cansado dos seus joguinhos. Se você não me falar a verdade, eu mesmo vou agir.

Zeus suspirou e fechou os olhos, não duvidava que Will fosse capaz disso. Se não fosse por Will, Poseidon ainda estaria vivo.

— Tudo bem. Eu preciso que você distraía o Nico, mantenha ele ocupado e tente saber o que ele está fazendo. Eu faço o resto.

Will riu de forma seca do outro lado da linha.

— Tudo bem, velho. Eu vou esperar dessa vez. Eu e Nico vamos nos divertir. Mas se você demorar muito, não posso prometer me comportar.

Zeus suspirou aliviado e desligou o telefone. Tinha dó do que poderia acontecer com o pequeno Nico.

...

Do outro lado da linha, Will gargalhou e deixou que seu celular caísse no meio da cama. Segurou na cabeça loira contra seu colo e circulou os quadris, sentindo a garganta apertada sufocar com aquele som molhado ao redor dele.

Ah, esse último mês havia sido agradável. Vejam, ele geralmente não era assim. Geralmente não precisava de alguém por tanto tempo lhe servindo. Tudo era culpa de Nico, daquela bundinha redonda e firme, apertada e bem cuidada, que ele mal teve tempo de aproveitar. Estava frustrado e excitado, com tanto tesão que ainda não havia passado, talvez nunca passasse. Quando viu Annabeth na porta de sua casa pedindo ajuda, toda ensanguentada, aproveitou a oportunidade. Cuidou dela e informou as regras que regiam aquela casa. Ela seria seu brinquedinho sexual, serva e empregada, faria tudo o que Will mandasse e não reclamaria, a vontade dela nunca seria levada em consideração. 

Agora, Will descansava contra a cabeceira de sua cama, ouvindo Zeus desligar o telefone na sua cara. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou do nervosismo na voz de Zeus. Gemeu, se contraindo todo, quase gozando. Agarrou os cabelos longos e loiros no meio de seus pernas e puxou com força, arrancando a boca de sua ereção. Deu um tapa estalado no rosto cheio de lagrimas, humilhado e avermelhado, porem se nenhuma cicatriz, apenas o ardor de tapas estalados para colocá-la no lugar que ela merecia. Exatamente o que Annabeth precisava.

Não gostava de dentes perto de partes tão delicadas.

— O que é isso, Annabeth? Eu pensei que tinha te treinado melhor.

Will continuou a segurando pelos os cabelos, agressivo, e deu mais um tapa, dessa vez no lado direito. Mais lagrimas escorreram e Annabeth soluçou, miserável e angustiada. Isso só fez Will ficar mais excitado, vendo o espirito de Annabeth se quebrar lentamente, finalmente deixando que tudo saísse. Era a parte mais divertida de todo o processo, era quando eles não tinham qualquer vontade de revidar, quando eles finalmente entendiam o lugar deles.

Era quando Will os chutaria para fora de sua casa.

Ah, se Zeus soubesse o que ele fazia com sua neta favorita.

— Vamos, eu quero mais dedicação. Você não quer que a doce Reyna saiba sobre o que você fez, certo? Todas as aquelas fotos.... não, não, não, você não quer, quer? Hmm, mas talvez Zeus e Athena fiquem felizes de saber. Você é um filha e neta exemplar!

— Will, por--

Will bateu no rosto de Annabeth novamente e a fez curvar a coluna para trás, só para ver a dor em seu rosto.

— O que foi que você disse?

— Mestre, por favor. Eu fiz tudo o que o senhor pediu. Por favor, me deixe ir. — Annabeth piscou, tentando impedir que mais lagrimas descessem e se manteve com as mãos atrás das costas, na posição que Will havia ensinado para ela, que significava submissão e o obediência, exatamente o que uma vadia como ela deveria fazer.

— Ah, mas porquê? Tem sido tão divertido. Eu nem preciso usar lubrificante.

E para provar seu ponto, Will levou três dedos para dentro da vagina de Annabeth, os enfiando sem cuidado, os movendo rapidamente, vendo Annabeth fechar os olhos com o rosto relaxado e o corpo amolecido estremecer, caindo para trás.

— Está vendo? Você foi feita para isso. Para servir e ser fudida. Sua vontade aqui não interessa. Sua vontade é a minha vontade. Você deve fazer o que quero. E só o que eu quero.

Annabeth relaxou contra a cama e abriu as pernas, gemendo baixinho enquanto Will se encaixava entre as pernas dela. Ele levantou as longas pernas de Annabeth e as colocou uma de cada lado da cabeça dela, a abrindo ainda mais e tirando seus dedos, os substituindo por seu longo membro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link  
> \- Cinto de castidade (gaiola)  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/153358146941/strictchastity-youralphagirl-meanwhile-our
> 
> -x-
> 
> Agora, como sempre, eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. Sobre o Nico, na situação atual dele, o Percy como presidiario/mafioso poderoso ou o Will. Ele está se tornando o que vocês imaginaram? Muita raiva dele? Dó da Annabeth?
> 
> Obrigada por ler.^^


	7. Give what you deserve, parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vocês vão?
> 
> Já começo me desculpando. De verdade, estou deixando vocês na mão e isso não é legal. Então vou começar a postar pontualmente todas as quinta-feiras, eu tento o capítulo completo ou não. Se vocês gostam do tumblr, criei uma conta para minha escrita e dica de escrita, assim que escrever pedaços da historia vou colando lá e também extras, porque nem tudo que eu quero consigo encaixar na historia, tirando as novas historias que me vem à mente. Vou deixar o link nas notas finais. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

_— Ah, Percy! Exatamente quem eu estava esperando. Vamos, entre. Entre. — Zeus disse, abaixando a caneta que usava para assinar um papel. — Você sabe porque eu te chamei aqui?_

_Zeus colocou as mãos em cima da mesa, apoiando sua cabeça nelas, levemente interessado com um sorriso polido no rosto._

_Ele parecia entediado._

_Talvez destruir vidas tenha ficado chato._

_Percy entrou na sala de cabeça erguida e tentou agir normalmente e não mostrar o quanto aquela pessoa lhe dava nojo. Tinha quinze anos, mas há tempos sabia o que Zeus era capaz de fazer. Ele havia matado suas duas mães e ainda mataria muito mais._

_Zeus destruiria qualquer um que estivesse em seu caminho._

_Se sentou na cadeira em frente a Zeus e continuou o observando, escondendo suas mãos que tremiam e cruzou seus pês que se balançava inquietos. Já Zeus parecia ignorante a tudo em sua volta. Ele afrouxou a gravata e tirou os cabelos brancos que caiam seu rosto, colocando seu paletó no apoio da cadeira com um suspiro contente._

_— Tenho uma proposta para você, Percy. E se você for inteligente, como eu sei que você é, aceitará meu convite. Você tem quinze anos e já entende dos nossos negócios perfeitamente. Melhor do que seu pai ou eu jamais entenderemos. Você tem a qualidade inata de um líder. — Zeus disse de forma orgulhosa, como se ele tivesse sido o responsável. — Agora veja... o mundo está mudando. E eu quero que você faça parte desse novo mundo comigo. Nós podemos ser grandes, sei que podemos._

_Zeus abriu uma gaveta em sua mesa com uma chave e tirou um revolver dentro dele, o colocando em frente a Percy, indicando com a mão que Percy deveria aceita-lo._

_— Sim, estou te dando um revolver. Bonito, não? Recém adquirido. Pense nisso como um novo começo, uma página em branco. Eu sei que algumas pessoas tiveram que ser sacrificadas... sim, sim, mas você não vê que elas foram um meio para um fim? Um fim grandioso._

_Zeus balançou a cabeça como se Percy fosse um menino ingênuo e voltou a falar mais animado, gesticulando com as mãos._

_— Bem, não importa. Não nesse momento. Você não vê agora, mas ficará claro no futuro. Eles não morreram em vão. Mas para que esse nosso futuro seja possível preciso que você faça algo para mim. Você vai se encontrar com Hades, não vai? Ele nunca desconfiaria de você. Não de seu protegido, o defensor do pequeno Nico. Tão irônico._

_Percy esticou a mão e tocou no reluzente revolver, preto e elegante, cabendo confortavelmente entre seus dedos._

_Destravou a segurança e segurou o gatilho, apontando para Zeus, deixando um sorriso maldoso deslizar por seu rosto._

_— E se eu me negar, o que vai acontecer? — Percy disse, realmente gostando do peso daquela arma em suas mãos. — Eu poderia acabar tudo aqui e agora. O que me impede de fazer isso?_

_— Ora, não seja assim. — Zeus disse, levantando as mãos em rendição. — Nós não queremos que o pequeno Nico se machuque, queremos?_

_Percy abaixou a arma antes que pudesse pensar melhor e saiu do escritório de Zeus, colocando o revolver com a segurança travada na bainha de suas costas. Não deveria ter deixado que seu temperamento falasse por ele. Mas agora era tarde, acabar com Zeus seria sua missão pessoal._

_-x-_

_Percy bateu na porta e entrou sem pedir._

_Zeus estava certo. Hades olhava alguns arquivos de casos criminais sem nem olhar para Percy._

_— Tio? Você está ocupado? — Hades olhou para cima, o encarando e sorriu distraído, pedindo para que ele falasse, com um aceno de mão de apressado._

_— Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa. Vai ser rápido._

_Percy tirou a arma das costas e apontou para a cabeça de Hades, destravando a segurança._

_— Ah, entendo. — Hades acenou, compreensivo, cruzando as mãos em cima da mesa._

_Era estranho, Hades mostrava uma empatia que Percy não havia visto antes. Não era a reação de alguém que tinha medo de morrer, era de alguém cansado. Alguém que já havia passado por tudo isso._

_— É uma decisão importante que você deve tomar, Percy. Antes de mim, Poseidon e Zeus, haviam outras pessoas. E antes dessas pessoas, outras mais. Todas elas acabaram da mesma forma. Ou mortas por pessoas próximas, geralmente da família, ou pessoas desconhecidas que querem nosso poder. Ainda assim é sua escolha._

_Percy abaixou a arma e colocou em cima da mesa, entre os dois._

_Uma decisão fácil._

_Provavelmente a última decisão fácil que tomaria._

_Percy nunca poderia matar sua família, não quando já havia perdido tanto. Não que realmente fosse matar Hades, pois Hades era o único que parecia se importar com seu bem-estar. Foi quem o ensinou a atirar, quem o consolou nas horas tristes e foi quem lhe deu um motivo para viver com a chegada do pequeno Nico em sua vida._

_Como Percy poderia fazer isso?_

_— Agora você acredita em mim? Ele é o culpado. Zeus mandou que eu te matasse._

_— Eu sei disso, Percy. Muito mais do que você pensa. Há um motivo para Zeus ser o chefe._

_— E você não vai fazer nada? Precisamos agir agora!_

_Percy se levantou da cadeira e começou a andar pela sala. Talvez se eles emboscassem Zeus, poderiam pega-lo desprevenido o suficiente._

_— Não é a hora certa. Se sente e me escute. Agora, Percy. — Percy suspirou irritado, mas se sentou, encarrando Hades de má vontade. — Antes de derrubar Zeus, precisamos tomar o controle da organização. Se Zeus fosse morto agora, seria um caos. Novas alianças teriam que ser feitas e lealdades estariam em risco. Poderia se transformar em uma guerra cível. E não é isso que queremos. Você endente isso, Percy? Não é o momento certo._

_— E o que devemos fazer, então? Esperar que outra pessoa tenha coragem de fazer o que eu não posso?_

_— Não, você vai ser o próximo chefe. Eu diria que você já está no caminho certo. Você tem senso de liderança e faz o que outros não tem coragem. Você mantém as pessoas seguras. E no nosso mundo, segurança é o mais importante._

_Percy bufou._

_Até parece! Ele ser o novo chefe? O que um garoto de quinze anos poderia fazer? Percy não sabia a resposta, mais faria o que pudesse para que o futuro não fosse destruído por Zeus Grace._

_— Agora... nós tínhamos um almoço, não? Nico está nos esperando. — Hades baixou a tampa de seu laptop e Percy o seguiu para fora da sala antes de pegar sua nova arma. Mal poderia esperar para se encontrar com Nico, mesmo que eles tenham passado a noite inteira juntos._

_-x-_

_— Nico, o que você está fazendo. — Percy queria ter perguntado, mas acabou saindo com uma afirmação. Seus olhos estavam tão sonolentos. Não deveria ter comido tanto, era culpa da comida perfeita de Nico. Talvez o baixinho tivesse colocado algum tipo de sonífero._

_— Para a cama. Vamos, Per. Só um pouco._

_Percy piscou e se encontrou sem roupas, estirado nos travesseiros. Nico estava a seu lado, tão sem roupa quando ele, deitado em seu peito, com uma perna no meio das dele e beijando seu pescoço suavemente, causando arrepios por seu corpo._

_— Seu pai está no quarto do lado... ele vai ouvir. Você sempre geme alto. — Percy piscou novamente. Provavelmente esse não era o motivo porque era uma má ideia continuar com aquilo._

_— Ele não vai ouvir. Ele usa tampões para dormir. Ele sabe da gente._

_Percy não ouviu nada do que Nico disse. Só sentiu pernas delgadas e macias rodearem sua cintura, fazendo uma pressão em círculos contra seu membro ereto. Nico beijou seus lábios devagar, os lambendo feito um gatinho e desceu para seu ombro, massageando seus mamilos com as mãos._

_— É por isso mesmo que a gente deveria parar. Não é certo. — Veio a resposta atrasada de Percy._

_Era difícil se concentrar._

_Nico sempre havia sido tão bom com seus dedos? E aquela boca, sempre foi tão macia, beijando sua virilha, bem no meio de suas pernas, abocanhando suas bolas, as lambendo feito um sorvete?_

_— Hmm, Per. Eu posso? Só dessa vez. Eu vou me comportar tão bem. Eu juro. — Nico segurou na base de seu membro e Percy gemeu longamente, agarrando nos cabelos de Nico mais forte do que pretendia._

_— É verdade o que eles dizem, não é? Que você é uma vadia que gosta de provocar, que você abriria as pernas para o primeiro que aparecesse? — Percy não deixou Nico responder e forçou a cabeça de Nico para baixo, o fez lamber seu pau e esfregou o rosto de Nico pela a extensão e só deixou que Nico respirasse quando ficou molhado e brilhando. — Me responda._

_— Eu--eu nunca... eu só beijo eles. Eu nem toco neles. Só há uma pessoa que eu quero que me foda._

_— Hmm, é? Só uma? — Percy murmurou de olhos fechados, sentindo Nico finalmente beijar a cabeça de seu pau, delicadamente e com cuidado. Mas não, não era o que Percy queria. Forçou a cabeça de Nico para baixo, o sentindo engasgar e deixou que Nico respirasse, sem nem alcançar a metade._

_— Eu acho que você pode fazer melhor do que isso. Que tipo de vagabunda é essa que não sabe chupar um pau, hmmm? Desse jeito eles não vão te pagar nada, querida._

_Percy ouviu um gemido e uma língua molhada e macia o envolver, bobeando a cabeça e engasgando, quase sufocando, mas indo até o final, o mamando até que ele gozasse longamente na boca de Nico._

-x-

— Ei, Percy! — Um cara grande e alto disse, correndo em sua direção. Quem visse de longe pensaria que o homem representaria perigo, mas não para Percy.

Frank Zang era tão ameaçador quando uma borboleta.

— Frank.

— Você viu o novo cara que chegou? Ele não dura uma semana. — Frank se encostou a parede junto a ele e indicou com o dedo. Eles estavam no refeitório do presidio. E Frank estava certo. O garoto era baixinho e tinha cabelos ruivos desarrumados, sardas por todos os cantos. Era presa para aqueles tubarões.

Percy já podia ver outros presidiários se aproximando, praticamente o encurralando contra a parede.

— Você gostou dele? — Percy nem precisava saber a resposta. Se Frank não estivesse interessado eles nem estariam falando sobre esse garoto.

— O nome dele é Leo. Ele é bom com fogo.  Inteligente. Ele constrói coisas. — Percy olhou para o lado e sorriu. Frank olhava para o chão com o rosto corado. — Por favor?

— Você só precisava pedir. — Percy tocou no ombro de Frank e andou em direção a multidão.

Frank suspirou aliviado.

— Tudo bem, cambada. Dispersar. Quem mexer com que ele, mexe comigo.

Alguns resmungaram, outros, assim que viram Percy vindo, sumiram. Um ou outro permaneceu até entender que Percy não estava brincando.

— Nossa, cara! Dessa vez eu pensei que era a minha hora. Eu precisaria de um psicólogo pelo resto da vida. — Leo disse, enxugando o suor do rosto, sorrindo feito um idiota e estendendo a mão para Percy.

— Não me agradeça ainda.

— O-- oque? — Leo gaguejou e Percy então sorriu. Sua vida era muito mais divertida ali dentro do que no mundo real.

Vai entender.

...

— Nossa! Vocês tem uma cela só para vocês! E essas camas!? Elas parecem tão macias! — Leo se jogou no colchão da beliche de baixo e suspirou. — Eu não me lembro a última vez que me deitei em um lugar tão confortável.

Percy observava tudo de fora da cela, divertido.

Frank coçava o pescoço e olhava para trás, pedindo ajuda com aqueles olhos suplicantes.

Será que ele tinha que fazer tudo?

— Se você não se importa, vai dividir a cama com o Frank. — Percy vira os olhos de impaciência e entra na cela, empurra Frank para a frente e pula para sua cama no alto.

— Me importar!? Você ‘tá brincando? Eu estava dormindo no chão do outro presidio, no chão! Eles me chutavam tanto que já estava começando o doer. Você quer ver? — Leo segurou barra na camisa e já a levantava quando Frank finalmente se moveu, segurando as mãos de Leo.

— Não vai ser necessário.

— Isso é sério? Eu realmente posso dividir a cama com você? — Leo ficou nas pontas do pés e tentou olhar mais de perto do rosto de Frank. — O que eu tenho que fazer? Como eu posso retribuir?

— É só você... tratar bem o nosso amigo aqui. — Percy disse deitado de costas, indicando Frank. Ele nem precisou olhar para ver Frank ficar da cor de uma pimenta.

— Oh...! Você quer dizer que nem naqueles filmes?... — Percy precisou olhar essa cena. Leo estava praticamente colado em Frank com um expressão ansiosa de animação, com as mãos no peito largo de Frank.

Percy mordeu os lábios e tentou não rir. Ele se divertiria muito. E talvez ele ainda fosse ter um showzinho só para ele.

— O que? Não! Claro que não! Percy só estava brincando... isso! Brincando. — Frank se afastou de costas e saiu da cela praticamente correndo.

Frank deveria se divertir mais.

Percy faria, se pudesse.

— Então, o que eu devo fazer? — Leo perguntou, com o rosto triste, decepcionado. — Eu devo cuidar de você?

Era tentador, mas não. O garoto tinha gostado do Frank e só ele sabia como era triste ficar longe de quem se gosta. O que não deixava de ser divertido.

— Espere até a noite. — Percy deu ombros. — Tenho certeza que ele não vai negar quando vocês estiverem na mesma cama.

Leo abriu um sorriso brilhante e se deitou na cama de baixo. Logo o horário de lazer acabaria e chegaria a janta.

Depois disso Frank não teria como escapar dele.

...

— Porra!... O que você está--está fazendo?...

— Percy disse que eu deveria te recompensar por me defender.

Percy ouviu o barulho de fricção em roupas e um suspiro. Um barulho molhado de beijo e um gemido rouco e profundo.

— Você não precisa...

— Eu quero... você é tão grande, hmmm... Faria um bom estrago... você não quer?...

— Não! Pare com isso agora... agora ou--oh!...

— Hmmm, me diga. O que você vai fazer com esse pau grosso. Vai me fuder? Vai me abrir gostoso, hmmm?

Percy sentiu a cama se movendo e outro som molhado, ligeiramente diferente, um som de sucção.

— Hmmm, frank... — O som saiu abafado. — Tâo gostoso...

— Leo! Ahh... eu--eu estou... oh!

Percy ouviu sons de engasgo e um suspiro abafado. Sorriu, sentindo suas calças apertadas e se virou para o lado, se massageando suavemente. Era nessas horas que mais sentia falta de seu bebê.

-x-

Will enfim se sentia mais leve. Liberou Annabeth com um beijo, cinco mil reais e duas passagens de aeroporto. E sinceramente?... a vadia não merecia tanto.

Quando mais longe Annabeth estivesse, melhor seria.

Menos sujeira para limpar.

Estacionou o carro e saiu dele, se escondendo atrás de uma arvore.

Ali estava Nico, sozinho e desprotegido em frente a enorme mansão de Percy Jackson, esperando que o pesado portão aço se levantasse para que ele pudesse passar.

Hoje era seu dia de sorte. Correu até onde Nico estava e o segurou pelo braço. Depois de mais de um mês sem vê-lo tudo o que queria era prensa-lo contra a parede e fudê-lo ali onde qualquer um poderia ver.

Talvez um dia.

Talvez logo.

— Nico! Graças aos deuses, eu te encontrei! Eu estava tão preocupado. Você está bem? Eles não fizeram nada contra você, fizeram?

Will segurou a expressão preocupada no rosto, mas quase começou a rir. A expressão de surpresa e pânico no rosto de Nico era impagável. Nico olhava para o lado e mantinha os lábios fechados. Até parecia que eles estavam colados de tão comprimidos.

— Nico? Por favor. Eu sei que eu errei, eu só queria ter certeza que você estava bem. Eu senti tanto sua falta. — Will se aproximou mais e viu Nico relaxando, virando o rosto para encara-lo. — Você pode me dizer quem te machucou? Eu só quero cuidar de você.

— Eu--o que você está dizendo? Ninguém me machucou! Vai embora, eu vou chamar a segurança. — Nico arregalou os olhos e cobriu a boca, como se não pudesse acreditar no que tinha falado. — Droga! Droga! Droga! Isso não podia ter acontecido. Não podia!

Nico olhou para os lados e viu três seguranças correndo em sua direção. E uma câmera no alto do portão.

Ele estava tão ferrado.

— Will, não venha mais aqui. É perigoso. Eu não quero que nada aconteça com você. Mas se eu tiver que fazer, eu farei.

Nico tinha o ameaçado? Ameaço Will?

— Quem você pensa que é? Você acha que pode me ameaçar?

— Não sou eu que está te ameaçando. É um aviso do Percy.

— Você tem certeza? Ele não está aqui para te proteger, está?

Will deu dois passos para a frente e jogou Nico contra a parede, o beijando. Ele mordeu os lábios de Nico e quando Nico arfou com dor, Will aproveitou para chupar sua língua, o prendendo imóvel contra a parede áspera.

— O que seu querido Percy pode fazer, hm? O que ele vai fazer enquanto você está aqui sozinho desprotegido?

— Isso. — Nico levantou a perna e certou Will no meio das bolas enquanto enfiava a mão no bolso e espirava algo no rosto de Will, um spray de pimenta forte e ardido.

— Você vai me pagar, moleque! Você acha que eu vou ser bonzinho? Eu vou te ensinar o que respeito significa, vadia. Eu vou te fuder e te bater tanto que essas ideias vão sair da sua cabeça rapidinho.

— Você nunca vai me ter. Antes disso prefiro morrer.

Antes que Will pudesse se recuperar, Nico correu para dentro da casa enquanto o enorme portão de aço se fechava.

-x-

— É um enorme prazer conhece-lo, Sr. Jackson. Ouvi maravilhosas coisas sobre o senhor. — Quíron agarrou as mãos Percy e as balançou energeticamente em cumprimento.

Percy olhou para Nico, franzindo as sobrancelhas e Nico se colocou no meio deles, afastando as mãos de Quíron gentilmente.

— Esse é Quíron, o advogado que eu te disse. Ele trabalhou para Poseidon décadas atrás. Desde então vem seguindo o trabalho da família Jackson.

— Seguindo, é? — Percy olhou novamente para Nico e Nico deu de ombros. Era o melhor que podiam fazer no momento. Percy então se virou Quíron, desinteressado. — Você sabe que nosso caso é contra Zeus, certo? Ele é o real culpado.

— Ah, o pequeno Grace. Um garoto doce e bondoso. — Quíron olhou para a cara perplexa de Percy e emendou. — É claro, eu não o vejo há quinze anos. Posso estar enganado. Mas se você me permite dizer, tudo o que os ‘primos’ sabem, eles aprenderam comigo.

Percy levantou as sobrancelhas e Nico teve a coragem de parecer encabulado.

— Tudo bem, eu confesso. Escolhi Quíron porque ele sabe muito mais do que a gente. Ele é um bom advogado e um amigo da família. Provavelmente não vai ter muito perigo se ele começar a xeretar nas coisas.

— Talvez você tenha razão. — Percy enfim falou, suspirando cansado. — Mas Quíron, você sabe que Zeus é o culpado pela morte de Poseidon, Maria de Ângelo e Sally Jackson?

Percy olhou para suas mãos, com vergonha de encarar Nico. Ele era uma fralde, um fraco, era por isso que Nico ficaria melhor longe dele. Percy era o culpado de toda a tragédia que tinha acontecido e que ainda aconteceria.

— Maria e Sally? Não pode ser. Elas eram mulheres tão fortes. Como? — Quíron balançou a cabeça, se negando a acreditar.

— Isso agora não vem ao caso. — Percy disse, ignorando Nico e se manteve focado em Quíron. — Eu preciso que você investigue a morte de Poseidon e fique de olho nos movimentos de Zeus. Estamos entendidos?

Quíron acenou e se levantou, apertando mais uma vez sua mão e saiu da sala, deixando para trás só o silencio incomodo.

-x-

— Você tem alguma coisa para me contar? — Percy mal tinha esperado que Quíron saísse da sala, sentia que Nico precisava de uma distração. Se acomodou melhor e observou Nico arrumar papeis que já estavam arrumados, olhando para baixo enquanto lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto moreno. — Eu sei que Will te fez uma visitinha.

— Visitinha? — Nico engoliu em seco, piscando os olhos inchados e olhou sob os cílios para Percy. Não, Nico não mentiria para Percy. Pois aparentemente ele poderia ser um traidor, mas não era mentiroso. Diferente de Percy.

Acenou que sim e continuou sentado do outro lado da mesa.

— Will... ele... ele me beijou. — Nico fechou os olhos bem apertados e sentiu seu coração disparar. Suas mãos também suavam. — Ele disse que eu era uma vadia, que ele me ensinaria o que é respeito.

— Ele disse, é? Talvez ele tenha razão. — Nico dessa vez olhou para a frente. Percy não parecia estar brincando. — Tire as roupas.

Nico olhou para o chão, envergonhado e obedeceu. Tirou cada peça de roupa e as colocou em cima da cadeira que sentava, dando a volta na mesa e se deitando nela de bunda para cima com os pés apoiados no chão, em frente as pernas abertas de Percy.

— Nico, Nico, Nico. Essa já é terceira infração. Eu espero que não haja uma quarta. — Nico sentiu dedos ásperos arranharem sua pele e subirem por suas pernas, parando em suas nádegas. Percy as massageou vigorosamente e mordeu com vontade por entre suas pernas, perto de sua virilha.

— Percy, senhor! Eu--eu sint-

— Você sente muito? Eu deixei claro quais seriam os termos. Sem desobedecer. E sem Will. — Percy levantou a mão e começou a espalmar suas nádegas sem um ritmo ou mirando em um lugar especifico. Cada uma delas eram ardidas e dolorosas. — Você acha que algumas palmadas são o suficiente? Um pouco de dor e tudo vai ser esquecido? Você não acha que eu te deixaria desprotegido, achou? Eu vi a gravação. Cada palavra e movimento. Tão bondoso e gentil, mandando que Will fosse embora. Mas foi isso o que combinamos? Foi?  

Percy agarrou os cabelos de Nico e os puxou para trás, forçando Nico a encara-lo e curvar a coluna de uma forma desconfortável.

— Agora, me diga. Qual foi a ordem?

— Eu não deveria falar com Will. Não deveria olhar para ele. — Nico se segurou na mesa e encarou Percy de volta, aceitando sua punição. Olhou para Percy enquanto ouvia os estalos em sua pele, depois de um tempo mal registrando a dor, não a física. Relaxou mais contra o aperto de Percy e deixou que tudo saísse. Chorou pela mãe que nunca conheceu e pela tia que nem se lembrava de ter.

Respirou fundo, tentando lembrar o real motivo dessa punição e continuou a olhar para Percy.

Nico não conseguia sentir muito. Sua pele deveria estar com um avermelhado forte nesse ponto, quase roxo e ele deveria estar sentindo a pior dor de todas. Mas tudo o que sentia era um suave arder, uma balsamo para seus pensamentos caóticos, como se estivesse no lugar que pertencia, abaixo de Percy e sob seus cuidados.

— Nico. — A voz de Percy e um puxão de cabelos o acordou. Sim, sua voz que era suave e firme e que já não estava brava, o trazia para a realidade. A mão que esfregava onde as palmadas tinham acertado, também. Então a dor voltou a percorrer seu corpo, mais cortante e bem-vinda do que nunca. Parecia acariciar sua alma. — Você aceitou sua punição tão bem. Será que meu bebê aprendeu dessa vez, hmm? Meu bebê vai ser comportar?

Nico queria falar, queria dizer que sim, mas sua voz estava presa, engasgada no próximo soluço.

Ele ainda chorava?

Não podia evitar, doía tanto e Percy continuava a esfregar sua pele sensível, fazendo a dor se alastrar.

Pelo menos, seu coração já não parecia tão pesado.

Abrir mais as pernas e deixou que Percy continuasse a segurar seu pescoço para trás, torturando seu corpo.

—... sim, você é. Meu bebê obediente. Você quer ser um bom menino?

Nico abriu os lábios, tentado a perguntar e cair na armadilha quando mãos ásperas agarraram suas bolas, as apertando suavemente. Deixou que um gemido surpreso saísse de seus lábios e seu corpo tremeu, o lembrando de sua ereção presa e bolas doloridas e inchadas.

— Eu vou te dizer de qualquer jeito. — Percy as apertou ainda mais, as comprimindo. — Bebês obedientes são educados, eles agradecem.

Percy deslizou um dedo seco para sua entrada e roçou devagar em círculos, friccionando até que o buraquinho se abrisse de boa vontade, sem qualquer tipo de lubrificação.

— Repita comigo, ‘obrigado, papai’. Talvez você prefira o termo ‘daddy’. Eu não sou exigente.

Percy forçou o dedo para dentro e o remexeu devagar até que passasse pela primeira junta, forçou um pouco mais até que chegasse na segunda e na terceira, pulsando o dedo, o esticando e encolhendo dentro de Nico.

— Percy!...— Nico se contraiu todo, sentindo Percy mover o dedo para todos os lados, provavelmente procurando sua próstata.

— Vamos, agradeça. Eu quero ouvir. — Não era um pedido. Percy forçou outro dedo para dentro e os curvou, fazendo Nico curvar a coluna, sentindo a fricção seca em sua próstata sensível, principalmente depois de uma semana inteira sem gozar.

Por um momento a pressão sumiu lhe dando tempo de respirar, mas no outro Percy colocou a mão em suas costas, o colocando na posição certa e voltando a massagear sua próstata.

Nico iria morrer, tinha certeza disso. Suas pernas tremiam e seu corpo se arrepiava, dor e prazer na mesma proporção, seu membro enjaulado tentando atravessar as grades e sua próstata sendo torturada.

— Se você disser o que eu quero ouvir, prometo tirar sua gaiola.

Nico nunca diria aquilo. Nunca! Nunca chamaria Percy de... de... pap-Não! Ele não diria. Percy só queria torturar e humilha-lo. Mas então com um grunhido agressivo Percy o virou de barriga para cima e voltou a inserir seus dedos que agora cabiam feito uma luva, dando a Percy um ângulo melhor ainda para tortura-lo.

— Vamos, diga. ‘Obrigado, papai.’

Nico virou a cabeça para o lado e rebolou nos dedos de Percy, mesmo que doesse, mesmo que queimasse seu interior, mesmo que seu membro parecesse que fosse estourar e se derreter pelas grades de aço.

— Já sei, você prefere ser a minha vadia, não é? Prefere ser fudido como uma puta barata, à seco, do que dizer duas palavrinhas?

Nico não podia acreditar. Percy abaixava as calças e liberava o membro pesado e longo, se masturbando com saliva, a única coisa que iria facilitar o caminho.

Continuou ali olhando Percy se tocar e se posicionar no meio de suas pernas, roçando a cabeça gorda em sua entrada com só um pouco de pre-gozo para em seu buraco antes que Percy começasse a tentar forçar a passagem.

— Putaquepariu! — Nico guinchou, abrindo as próprias pernas e relaxando o máximo que pudesse.

Ele realmente iria deixar que isso acontecesse?

Que Percy o rasgasse no meio?

Entretanto, Percy não parecia muito motivado. Ele forçava um pouco, fazendo a cabeça entrar pela metade e voltava a tirar tudo, circulando a entrada de Nico com a ponta, o deixando um pouco mais molhado a cada vez.

— Você tem certeza que não vai dizer? Duas palavrinhas? Só duas?

Nico negou, balançando a cabeça e viu Percy se ajoelhar no chão, enfiando o rosto no meio de suas pernas.

Percy fez um trabalho rápido. Cuspiu em sua entrada e lambeu, usando seus dedos para empurrar a saliva para dentro e se levantou, colando as pernas de Nico para cima, uma de cada lado de seu rosto, expondo completando aquele buraco que piscava, abrindo e fechando enquanto pulsava.

— Você tem certeza? — Percy disse, agora parecendo sem folego.

Não, Nico queria dizer. Ele não tinha certeza de nada. Mas queria aquilo. Queria tudo.

Encheu os pulmões de ar e deixou que o ar escapasse novamente, relaxando o máximo que pode. Sentiu a cabeça gorda enfim entrar e logo em seguida todo o resto, bem devagar, o mais lento dos lentos, o fazendo sentir cada centímetro, o fazendo arder e o rasgando por dentro, forçando um novo caminho dentro dele.

— Percy, senhor, por favor! Oh, meus deuses! Oh, meus deuses! Oh, meus deuses! Oh, meus deuses!... — Nico guinchou, se contraindo todo e apertando Percy dentro dele mais ainda.

— Ah, adorável. Nós devíamos fazer isso mais vezes. — Percy, sem folego, então colocou as pernas de Nico para baixo e o fez enrola-las em sua cintura, se sentando na cadeira com Nico em seu colo. — Vamos fazer o seguinte, se você falar o que eu quero ouvir antes de eu gozar, removo a gaiola por tempo indeterminado. Mas se você não conseguir... você vai ter que fazer uma coisinha por mim.

Nico engoliu o choramingo que queria sair e fincou os dedos nas costas de Percy, se segurando e tentando relaxar, sentindo seu interior sendo repuxando a cada tentativa dos quadris de Percy.

Arfou quando Percy realmente começou a ser mover, socando o membro grosso para dentro, fazendo Nico gemer e pular com o impacto. Rebolou no colo de Percy, sem conseguir evitar e gemeu mais, sentindo Percy segurar em seu rosto, o fazendo encara-lo.

Percy tinha um estranho brilho no olhar.

— Sabe, o cinto de castidade vem com um item a mais, um item que eu pedi que viesse separado. Uma *sonda uretral. — Percy olhou para baixo, como se mal pudesse esperar e deslizou as mãos pelo abdômen de Nico, segurando a gaiola e as bolas em uma mão, com uma expressão maravilhada. — Dizer o que eu quero ouvir não pode ser pior do que uma sonda, pode?

Nico abriu a boca e piscou, abrindo mais as pernas, gemendo. O que ele estava fazendo? Ele só precisava dizer essas malditas palavras.

Vamos, Nico. Fale. Fale!

— Eu... eu... — Fechou os olhos com uma estocada especialmente forte que alcançou sua próstata e se contraiu, se movendo contra Percy. Ele nem registrava mais a dor.

— Você? — Percy puxou as bolas que ainda segurava e as apertou, fazendo uma gota de pre-gozo escapar de sua gaiola para a mão de Percy.

Percy então segurou em sua cintura e se fudeu com movimentos rápidos, acertando sua próstata em cheio.

— Obrigado, pa-daddy! Obrigado, daddy! Obrigado, daddy!...

— Hmm, que bom garoto. É uma pena que foi tarde demais. — Percy deixou que seu membro mole saísse de dentro de Nico dolorosamente devagar, todo melado de porra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links
> 
> Sonda uretral – Aqui eu tenho alguns exemplos.  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/158002169201/4sml-sounding-and-stretching  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/158001883786/mr-skies-new-sounds-i-finally-bit-the-bullet
> 
> Cinto de castidade – só estou colocando aqui para relembrar  
> http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/153358146941/strictchastity-youralphagirl-meanwhile-our
> 
> -x-
> 
> Então... Zeus é um amor de pessoa, não? E o Percy adolescente? Eu gostaria de saber da opinião de vocês, o que agrada e o que não, ok? 
> 
> meus tumblrs: https://writingwahtineedtowrite.tumblr.com/  
>  http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/
> 
> Facebook (me adicionem!): https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100010807726027
> 
> Obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui.^^


	8. Give what you deserve, parte IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa dia a todos!
> 
> Como prometido aqui está o que eu consegui escrever. Estudar, escrever e trabalhar não é nada fácil. Texto curto, mas é alguma coisa, certo? Essa é uma cena no passado que eu senti que deveria existir. Tem mais no fim de semana e na próxima quinta. Assim que eu conseguir escrever mais vou estar colocando no meu tumblr, https://writingwahtineedtowrite.tumblr.com/, se alguem estiver interessado.
> 
> Boa leitura.^^

_— Percy? — Percy desviou os olhos momentaneamente do que lia, mas não olhou para Nico._

_Percy estava em seu quarto. E como em todas as noites, Nico estava junto, deitado junto a ele, perto demais para sua sanidade. Percy agora tinha vinte anos com responsabilidades que nunca quis e Nico tinha quinze, borbulhando de energia e carência._

_Se sentia quinze anos mais velho do que era só por ver Nico._

_Percy continuou olhando para as palavras no livro, sem conseguir ler, preso no mesmo paragrafo nos últimos trinta minutos. Se remexeu na cama, procurando uma posição confortável e fingiu que lia, ajeitando os óculos no rosto, devido a herança genética de Poseidon. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que olhar para a tentação que era Nico. Pois assim que o pequeno, nem tão inocente entrou no quarto, tirou a roupa e se deitou no meio de suas pernas, balançando aquela bundinha empinada, sabia que sua paz tinha terminado._

_Não, Percy não podia olhar para Nico._

_Era tudo o que não podia fazer._

_— Por favor, Per. Eu estou tão sozinho sem você._

_Percy apertou o livro contra o rosto e sentiu seu membro reagindo, apenas por ouvir a voz de Nico, doce e suave, a voz que se lembrava de ouvir desde que era pequeno. Agora com uma conotação totalmente diferente._

_Há quanto isso vinha acontecendo? Quando foi que Nico parou de pedir e começou a exigir o que ambos sabiam que era perigoso? Nico tentava seduzi-lo com todas as armas que aquele corpo pequeno e magro, porem definido e forte que pudesse encontrar. Ora eram os toques suaves, tentando chamar sua atenção e outras, mais insistente, forçando Percy a parar o que estivesse fazendo para atender todos os seus desejos. Sexuais ou não, sempre carente e manhoso._

_Espiou por cima do livro, se arrependendo imediatamente._

_Como poderia ignorar uma visão daquelas?_

_Nico se deitava no meio de suas pernas de costas para ele. Ajoelhado, de quatro na cama com o peito apoiado no travesseiro, usava uma das mãos para abrir suas nádegas enquanto a outra segurava o dildo, generosamente longo e grosso, que Percy havia lhe dado de presente na esperança de que Nico parasse com essas ideias._

_Não era o jeito que um garoto de quinze anos deveria agir ou falar._

_— Quando você vai me fuder, Per? Eu tenho sido tão paciente, tão obediente. Eu não fiz tudo o que você pediu? Eu não esperei até agora? — Nico abriu mais as pernas e socou para dentro o resto do dildo, na parte mais grossa e larga, o estufando como Percy nunca tinha visto. — Eu me sinto tão frio sem você. Você acha que eu mereço? Só um pouquinho? Só a cabecinha, Per... nós seriamos perfeitos juntos, você se encaixaria tão bem dentro de mim... Per..._

_Nico ronronou e começou a mover os quadris em movimentos lentos, mostrando a Percy o quando apertado estava, quase dando para ver o contorno do brinquedo dentro dele._

_Percy desistiu de tentar não olhar e tocou no seu membro dolorido, o massageando devagar._

_Porque Nico faziam aquilo com ele, o torturando lentamente com aquela bundinha empinada e buraco estufado. Percy só queria que Nico vivesse um pouco mais de sua infância. Ele era tão novo, mas tão apressado para atingir a vida adulta que Percy não podia evitar de tentar manter Nico inocente por mais um pouco._

_— Nico, se comporte. Eu já falei que não. — Percy balançou a cabeça e largou de seu membro._

_Seria muito fácil se livrar daquela situação, ele só precisava se levantar e ir para outro quarto, um dos milhões naquela casa. Mas então porque estava tão perto de Nico, com as mãos massageando aquela bunda tão macia..._

_Ele só precisava se levantar..._

_— Isso! Assim, só mais um pouco. Per... por favor, por favor... eu te quero tanto, só mais um pouco... eu sei que você quer, sei o jeito que você me olha... seria tão bom, vamos, Per... só a cabecinha... só a--_

_Percy rugiu e Nico arfou, suas pernas tremendo._

_Percy jurava que tinha tentado fazer a coisa certa. Só ele sabia como era difícil no seu ramo de trabalho. Mas tudo ia aos ares quando se tratava de Nico._

_Prendeu as mãos de Nico na cabeceira da cama com um lençol e segurou na base do dildo, o fudendo algumas vez rápido, pegando Nico desprevenido._

_— É isso o que você queria, não era? Ser fudido forte contra a cama? — Percy acertou as nádegas de Nico com força e o observou tremer mais, suas pernas quase cedendo._

_— Por favor, eu imploro. Eu faço qualquer coisa. Eu--eu posso ser, fazer--Por favor! — Nico guinchou com a outra palmada que Percy lhe deu._

_— Eu não sei... — Percy tirou o dildo por completo e brincou com a entrada de Nico, voltando a inserir lentamente, vendo o dildo desaparecer dentro de Nico._

_— Por favor... eu--eu faço... o que você me pediu..._

_— Oh, você vai fazer? — Percy tirou o dildo de dentro de Nico e se deitou por cima dele, colando seu peito as costas de Nico, roçando seu membro na curva daquela bunda empinada. — Você vai matar por mim? Vai sujar essas suas lindas mãozinhas? Só por causa de umazinha?... essa vai ser a única vez. Eu não posso continuar com isso. Você é meu bebê, não uma vadia que eu encontrei na rua. Você entende?_

_Antes que Nico pudesse responder, Percy se empurrou para dentro, segurando Nico firmemente contra ele, ouvindo cada arfar e gemer, o mantendo imobilizado no lugar até que seu membro entrasse até o fim, de uma só vez._

_Foi quando as pernas de Nico finalmente falharam. Ele convulsionou com o corpo inteiro, tendo o primeiro orgasmo da noite, o comprimindo como só uma passagem virgem poderia._

_— Ah, você tinha toda razão, bebê. O encaixe é perfeito. Tão gostoso. Você realmente esteve treinando. Você se abriu tão fácil na primeira tentativa. Hmm, tão gostoso... mas você fez uma bela sujeira..._

_Percy segurou Nico pelo peito e abdômen, o ouvindo respirar acelerado, e deixou que seu corpo agisse sozinho. Deixou que suas pernas se enfiassem entre as de Nico, as abrindo o máximo que elas poderiam ir e os deitou na cama, ouvindo Nico choramingar, se movendo finalmente, parecendo soluçar._

_— Você quer que eu pare, hmm? Pode ser demais para a primeira vez. — Mas ele não estava parando, seus quadris se moviam em círculos naquele lugar apertado e suas mãos se moviam pelo o corpo de Nico, tocando em seus mamilos e segurando seu pescoço, forçando Nico a olhar para ele. — Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa. Se você quiser que eu pare, eu paro._

_Mas como ele poderia? Ver aquele rosto cheio de lagrimas, mas tão relaxado, respirando e se movendo junto com ele, era a coisa mais bonita que já tinha visto._

_Nico piscou, parecendo sair de um transe e olhou para ele, levemente confuso._

_— Não. — Balançou a cabeça, falando tão baixo que se Percy não estivesse tão perto, não teria escutado. — Eu gosto._

_— Você gosta? — Percy não deveria pensar que um garoto de treze anos era a coisa mais sexy que ele já havia visto, que os cílios que tremiam quando um movimento era rápido ou profundo demais ou aquela boquinha que ora mordia os lábios e ora gemia baixinho era o que ele gostaria de ver pelo resto da vida._

_Percy abaixou a cabeça e encostou seus lábios nos de Nico, o escutando arfar suavemente. Acha que era a primeira vez que eles se beijavam, a primeira vez que beijava Nico por vontade própria. A primeira vez que segurava em seu rosto e lambia aqueles lábios macios, deixando que as duas línguas se encontrassem._

_Percy ouviu um barulho sair do peito de Nico e olhou para ter certeza. Nico tremia todo e escondia o rosto entre os braços presos, soluçando e tenso, respirando rápido. Esticou uma mão e lá estava, seu pequeno membro todo molhado novamente, gotejando o segundo orgasmo anal de sua vida, intenso e dolorido, se fosse pela reação de Nico._

_— Está tudo bem. Deixe tudo sair._

_Nico respirou fundo e relaxou contra os dedos de Percy até que a última gota saísse._

_-x-_

_— Percy! — Percy riu baixinho e segurou com mais força nos quadris de Nico, o mantendo no lugar, embalando os dois em um ritmo devagar, o suficiente para fazer Nico gemer._

_— Você não achou que eu tinha acabado, achou? Olha para isso. — Percy escorregou uma de suas mãos para baixo e esfregou o pequeno membro de Nico, já endurecendo em suas mãos. Ah, a juventude. Ele se lembrava que conseguia gozar várias vezes sem nem amolecer. Talvez Nico fosse assim também. Não que ele fosse tão velho assim, eram só cinco anos de diferença._

_Continuou a massagear Nico e o ouviu choramingar, se fudendo contra seu colo, a cabeça pendurada entre os braços presos._

_— Hmm, isso mesmo. Rebola para mim._

_Percy suspirou, se sentindo quase lá e os virou de lado, girando os pulsos amarrados de Nico cuidadosamente e colocou as pernas de Nico para cima, contra o peito de Nico, se curvando em volta dele e o segurando no lugar, abraçando seu corpo inteiro._

_Nico arfa e se curva mais ainda contra Percy, relaxando contra ele._

_— É gostoso, não é? Essa posição me faz ir tão fundo... te abrindo tão rápido. Você gosta? E se eu fizer isso, hmm? — Percy voltou a mover os quadris lentamente e segurou no membro de Nico, apertando devagar sem provocar qualquer tipo de fricção. — Se você não me disser, eu nunca vou saber._

_— Percy!... por favor... por favor... eu... eu preciso... — Nico choramingou baixinho, o rosto contra o próprio peito, tentando se esconder de Percy, mas todo maleável, deixando que Percy ditasse o ritmo._

_— O que? Eu não ouvi. Você quer que eu pare? Ou quem sabe você quer umas boas palmadas? Difícil saber. — Percy ficou imóvel e esperou para saber o que Nico faria._

_Nico se encolheu mais ainda contra Percy e a cama, enfiando o rosto nos lenções e curvando a coluna._

_— Er qur’gzr_

_— O que foi isso? Você quer parar? — Percy se preparou para sair de dentro de Nico quando sentiu seu membro ser comprimido como nunca antes._

_— Eu quero que você me foda forte e me deixe gozar! — Nico gritou para quem quisesse ouvir, seu corpo chacoalhando com soluços._

_— Não foi tão difícil. Foi, bebê? Eu sei que você gosta disso, de ser forçado a fazer coisas. Eu sei fazer do jeito que você gosta. Alguém já te fez gozar tão rápido assim? Provocou tantas emoções nesse rostinho calmo e inocente, hmm?_

_Só para provar seu ponto, Percy começou a mover seus quadris em círculos firmes, roçando nas paredes internas de Nico, só parando quando ouviu o arfar no meio de todas aquelas lagrimas._

_— Será que eu encontrei? É aqui onde fica o lugar especial do meu bebê? — Percy se puxou para trás e voltou a se enfiar em Nico, rápido e forte. Nico arfou gemendo e se encolheu, segurando em suas amarras. Seu pequeno membro pulsando e deixando um fio de gozo escapar. — Ah, lindo. Melhor agora, vê? Shhh, eu sei que você quer mais. Vou te fazer gozar tanto que a única coisa que você vai pensar vai ser em mim, no meu pau te esticando e te melando todo por dentro. Vamos ver quantas vezes eu posso te fazer gozar._

_Percy largou as pernas de Nico e dobrou uma delas, voltando a penetrar Nico. Segurou no pequeno membro de Nico e massageou, sentindo sua mão encharcada, deslizando pelo pênis e bolas macias._

_Se manteve na posição certa e começou, moveu os quadris em pequenos empurrões e relaxou, se deixando levar._

_— Per-percy... ah... ah... ah, está... hmmm...doí...— Doí?_ _Percy olhou para baixo, nem percebendo o que fazia. Apertava as bolas de Nico, brincando com elas e puxando, testando até onde elas iam. Uma bela visão. O membro de Nico continuava pequeno e ereto, mais molhado do que antes. Nico tinha gozado novamente? Oh! E o rosto de Nico? Completamente arruinado por lagrimas e uma expressão de êxtase que Percy nunca havia visto._

_— Eu estou te machucando? E se eu fizer isso? — Percy apertou mais forte, mais e mais e então esfregou, como se quisesse limpar, massageando asperamente e dando tapinhas estalados. Nico tencionou o corpo por completo e guinchou, puxando suas amarras. Fechou os olhos bem forte e o apertou, o levando junto._

_Percy nunca gozou tão forte em toda a sua vida._

_-x-_

_Nico se sentia estranho. A noite passada tinha sido como um sonho, um bem pervertido e perfeito sonho, nunca tinha gozado tanto e tão rápido. Entretanto algo se revirava dentro dele, uma sensação gelada em seu estomago. Sentia que havia quebrado uma barreira invisível que nunca deveria ter sido quebrada._

_Se sentou mais ereto na cadeira e olhou para o lado, observando Percy brincar com a comida, a jogando de um lado para o outro no prato. Ele tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, presa entre o triste, conformado e contraditório._

_Percy parecia estar a ponto de fazer algo que não queria._

_Nico parou de respirar quando Percy se levantou, dando um sorriso triste a ele._

_— Eu gostaria de ter a atenção de vocês. — Percy olhou para toda a família reunida na mesa e pegou sua taça de champanhe, a balançando por um momento, observando o liquido bater contra a parede da taça. — Annabeth?_

_Nico piscou rápido, tentando evitar de fazer uma cena. Percy nem olhava para Annabeth que dava a volta na mesa para se colocar ao lado de Percy, ele olhava para Nico, sem disfarçar, ignorando os murmúrios à mesa. E mesmo quando Annabeth chegou ao lado de Percy e tocou delicadamente em seu ombro Percy não pareceu nota-la._

_— O que... que está acontecendo? — Nico disse, engolindo em seco. Precisava acabar com aquilo de uma vez._

_A sala permaneceu em silencio._

_Percy continuou ali, olhando para ele, como se pedisse desculpa. Mas sem palavras, nenhuma explicação para aquela situação._

_— Nós vamos nos casar. — Nico achava que nunca havia ouvido a voz de Percy tão baixa e sem vida. — Convido a todos para nossa festa de noivado amanhã no Palace In._

_Nico olhou para frente e respirou fundo, ignorando a mão que tocou em seu ombro e deslizou para sua nuca, tentando chamar sua atenção. Não, ele não iria chorar. Ou talvez já estivesse. Era difícil saber quando o mundo parecia ter parado de se mover, quando não conseguia ouvir nada além do bater acelerado de seu coração e na dor em seu peito._

_Não conseguia respirar._

_— Nico..._

_Tudo bem. Ele estava bem. Só precisava de ar. Isso, para dentro e para fora. Uma respiração de cada vez. Mais uma e mais uma._

_Tudo bem._

_— Nico..._

_— Eu estou bem. — Enfim murmurou com a voz fraca, tremula. — Eu só preciso... é, isso... hmmm, tudo bem. Tudo ótimo._

_Nico se levantou lentamente, seu jantar intocado e arrastou devagar a cadeira para trás, se equilibrando por um momento em suas pernas fracas. Se virou e caminhou para fora da sala de jantar, uma perna atrás da outra, ouvindo passos atrás de si. Não parou para ver quem era, pois já sabia. Subiu as escadas devagar enquanto mãos gentis seguravam sua cintura, o apoiando até que entraram no quarto de Percy._

_Tirou os sapatos e meias. Abriu a braguilha de sua calça e tirou junto a cueca e camisa. Se deitou com a cabeça no travesseiro e se cobriu, fechando os olhos, deixando finalmente que as lagrimas caíssem sem qualquer tipo de vergonha._

_— Eu sinto muito, Nico. Eu não tive escolha. Precisei fazer isso. É para o seu bem._

_Percy o abraçou por trás, pele na pele e o primeiro soluço veio. Apertou os olhos bem fechados e deixou que as mãos de Percy o acariciassem, gentis pela primeira vez em dias. Em nenhum momento olhou para trás e quando a manha veio, saiu da cama, se trocou e não olhou para corpo junto a ele. Apenas saiu e encostou a porta do quarto._

_-x-_

_Um mês tinha passado desde o anuncio de seu noivado. Um mês inteiro sem ver Nico._

_Nico não tinha aparecido na festa ou no coquetel depois disso, sumindo de sua casa e levando todos os seus pertences junto sem que ele nem percebesse. Percy nunca imaginou que Nico ocuparia tanto espaço em sua casa. Não havia ninguém de manhã para acorda-lo, perguntar sobre seu dia ou lhe oferecer um sorriso. Nada de nada. Nem um telefonema._

_Era isso que queria, não era? Afastar Nico e fazer com que toda aquela loucura acabasse? Eles não poderiam ter continuado daquele jeito, Percy havia trabalhado duro para chegar até onde estava e não deixaria que Nico o distraísse mesmo que isso o matasse._

_O que talvez acontecesse._

_— Aqui está. São quinze minutos de carro até lá. — Luke balançou um pedaço de papel em frente a seu rosto e suspirou, tirando a caneta de sua mão._

_— E... o que seria isso?_

_— O endereço de onde Nico está ficando, é claro. Lugarzinho perigoso._

_Luke afastou os documentos que Percy lia e cruzou os braços, se mantendo entre Percy e seu trabalho._

_— Porque eu iria querer isso? Ele já é bem grandinho para saber o que faz._

_— Ah, por favor! — Luke jogou as mãos para o ar, exasperado. — Se eu ter que te aguentar mais mal-humorado por um seguindo, quem vai fugir sou eu. Agora levanta essa bunda preguiçosa e vai atrás dele. Não me importa o que você vai fazer, só traz ele de volta. É uma ordem._

_Luke deu a volta na mesa e empurrou Percy para fora da cadeira._

_— O Luke tem razão, Percy. — Annabeth disse sentada de onde digitava furiosamente. — Todo mundo sabe com quem você realmente dorme. E não é comigo._

_Percy resmungou e deu de ombros. Talvez eles estivessem certos. Iria falar com Nico civilizadamente e iria pedir que ele voltasse para casa amigavelmente, exatamente como um par de primos deveria fazer. Nada mais do que isso, certo?_

_..._

_Errado._

_Percy bateu duas vezes na porta e esperou calmamente. Tinha chegado ao endereço que Luke havia dado e de uma coisa tinha certeza, Nico poderia estar em um lugar bem melhor._

_— Cadê o Nico? Eu sei que ele está aqui. — Assim que a porta se abriu Percy passou por um homem alto, sem camisa ou calça, que vestia apenas uma cueca preta._

_— Percy J-jackson?! O que te traz aqui? O carregamento foi feito como mandado, eu juro!_

_— Não é sobre isso que vim tratar. Você tem uma coisa que me pertence. Nico di Ângelo, conhece?_

_— Nicolas? Nicolas é o ‘Nico di Angelo’? Da família principal?... — Percy olhou para o homem que ele nem sabia que trabalhava para ele e viu o homem empalidecer nunca velocidade impressionante._

_— Ah, sei já estamos nos entendendo. Onde ele está?_

_— Na p-primeira porta a direita. — O homem deu um passo para trás e ergueu as mãos, suando frio. — Eu juro que eu não sabia. Eu nunca... nunca faria isso com você, cara._

_— Hmm, sei... — Percy esfregou o rosto e caminhou pela sala, pensativo. Pelo menos sabia que Nico estava seguro. — Espalhe a notícia. Qualquer um que chegar perto dele morre. Entendeu?_

_O homem balançou a cabeça freneticamente e pegou algumas roupas jogadas no chão._

_— E se você não se importa, vou usar sua casa por algumas horas._

_Percy deu as costas para o homem e ouviu a porta bater em seguida._

_..._

_Percy definitivamente não estava tendo os pensamentos mais fraternos._

_Ali deitado, dormindo de bunda para cima, coberto por um lençol fino se encontrava Nico. Seu Nico, seu bebê inocente que havia fugido sem dar notícias. Não era o jeito que esperava encontra-lo. E esses também não eram os pensamentos que queria estar tendo._

_Não mesmo._

_Percy deu um passo, entrando naquele quarto apertado e se sentou na cama de casal que ocupava todo o espaço disponível. Esticou os dedos e deslizou pela coluna descoberta de Nico até chegar onde o lençol cobria._

_Nico sempre teve a pele tão macia assim, feito seda?_

_Voltou a deslizar as mãos para cima e acariciou o meio da coluna de Nico, o vendo arrepiar._

_— Percy... hmmm..._

_— Então, você ainda se lembra de mim? — Percy sussurrou no ouvido de Nico._

_O efeito foi instantâneo. Nico se levantou em um pulo com os olhos arregalados e se cobriu como pode com o lençol, seu rosto esquentando rapidamente. — É o que você faz quando eu dou as costas?_

_Nico negou com a cabeça e andou de costas para trás, batendo na parede depois de alguns passos._

_— Sabe, Nico. Eu não gostei de acordar sozinho naquela manhã. Você não sabe que é falta de educação sair sem se despedir? — Percy se aproxima de Nico que tremia levemente e o segura pela cintura. — Então talvez seja educado me cumprimentar._

_Percy segura no pescoço de Nico e o beija, ouvindo um suspiro antes de cala-lo com seus lábios. Puxou mais o cabelo de Nico e aproveitou a brecha para juntar suas línguas._

_— Percy, não, eu não quero... você é comprometido... não..._

_— Não? Garoto mau, mentindo para mim. Se eu quiser você vai se ajoelhar aqui e fazer tudo o que eu pedir, não vai?_

_Percy puxou Nico pelo o ombro e o fez se ajoelhar, exatamente como tinha dito._

_— O que você está esperando?_

_Nico olhou para cima, parecendo dopado e abriu o zíper de Percy, colocando o membro ereto para fora, o olhando feito um cachorrinho obediente tentando agradar o dono._

_— Vamos, bebê. Devagar... isso, primeiro a cabecinha... me deixa bem molhado. — Percy segurou nos cabelos de Nico e aproximou o rosto corado de seu membro, vendo Nico estender a língua para fora e lamber devagar, feito um pirulito. — É gostoso, não é? Hmm? Agora os lábios, sugue suavemente._

_E Nico fez, apoiou as mãos no próprio colo e selou os lábios na cabeça inchada, chupou e mamou, já sabendo que tinha que proteger os dentes para que um acidente não acontecesse._

_— Assim... tão gostoso, bebê... mova a cabeça... hmm, isso. Respire pelo nariz, relaxe a garganta e os lábios. Isso, mais um pouco... — Percy apoiou uma mão na parede e continuou olhando para baixo. Observou Nico seguindo cada instrução e o tomando cada vez mais fundo, mantendo os lábios firmemente selados a seu redor, deslizando para frente e para trás, de olhos fechados e rosto relaxado. — Mova a língua._

_Nico moveu a língua e engasgou, contraindo a garganta, sem parar seus movimentos. Moveu a cabeça e passou do meio da extensão, engasgando novamente, piscando as lagrimas que escorriam agora livres._

_Percy com a respiração acelerada segurou no cabelo de Nico e o puxou para fora de seu membro, se sentindo no ápice._

_— Porque você não me espera na cama?_

_Nico acenou, piscando lentamente e se levantou, deixando que o lençol ficasse no chão. Se deitou com a cabeça no travesseiro e empinou a bunda para cima, ficando na posição, o olhando de longe._

_Percy coçou os cabelos e deu as costas para Nico, tentando se acalmar._

_O que ele estava fazendo? Não era exatamente o contrário que veio fazer ali? Realmente estava a ponto de fazer isso, fuder Nico mais uma vez por vontade própria?_

_Olhou para baixo. Sim, seu amiguinho também parecia concordar. Animado mais do que deveria. Mas se fosse só essa vez, estaria tudo bem, certo? Só mais uma última vez. Não haveria arrependimentos e assim eles poderiam voltar ao normal, Nico voltaria a ser seu primo, o seu bebê e tudo estaria bem._

_Tirou suas roupas, observando Nico o olhar e se deitou por cima de Nico, o abraçando pelo peito._

_— Percy? Eu... me--_

_— Me desculpe? Eu não vou fazer isso de novo? — Percy abriu as pernas de Nico e enfiou dois dedos dentro dele, o sentindo molhado com lubrificante, sem traços de sêmen. Menos mal. — E que parte você se arrepende? De não dar notícias por um mês inteiro? Ou por deixar outro cara te fuder?_

_— Os dois?! — Nico gemeu, relaxando e abrindo mais ainda as pernas, sentindo Percy usar mais um dedo, o fudendo mais profundamente._

_— Não minta para mim! Você realmente é uma vadia. Ele vai te pagar por todo esse tempo como uma boa vadia merece, hmm? Ou você está fazendo de graça?_

_— Ele--ele está me deixando ficar aqui sem pagar nada._

_Percy viu vermelho._

_Nico estava trocando moradia por sexo? Tudo isso era um jogo para ele?_

_— Cala a boca, vadia! — Percy socou a cama e respirou fundo. Iria ensinar para Nico quem mandava ali._

_Segurou na cintura de Nico e se enfiou dentro dele, sem se importar com o que Nico estivesse falando. O fudeu rápido e forte, sem pensar em nada além de se esvaziar, parando assim que gozou dentro de Nico._

_— Oh, meus deuses! — Nico guinchou, estatelado no colchão com a respiração rápida. — Me deixe gozar, por favor!_

_— Você acha que merece? — Percy se moveu levemente, sentindo sua meia ereção voltar a vida. — Você vai ter que fazer muito mais do que isso se quiser meu perdão._

_Foi quando Percy esqueceu por que estava bravo com Nico._

_Nico saiu de baixo de Percy, o fazendo se sentar na cama e segurou seu membro, o lambendo devagar, fazendo Percy gemer, sua pele sensível quase dolorida demais com a fricção._

_— Por favor, Percy. — Nico disse movendo as mãos mais suavemente ainda, massageando suas bolas. — Ele é só um amigo que me deixou ficar aqui. Ele me fudeu uma vez porque eu pedi. Só uma. Eu senti tanto sua falta. Eu não queria me sentir tão sozinho._

_— É? Sozinho? — Percy fechou os olhos e suspirou, tocando nos cabelos de Nico, sem força-lo. — De onde você conhece esse homem?_

_— Ele não significa nada para mim. Eu quero ser sua vadia, só sua. Por favor? Eu faço tudo o que você quiser. — Percy voltou a sentir lábios macios em seu membro e se deixou cair para trás, deitando nos travesseiros. — Eu posso, per? Por favor?_

_— Hmmrm. — Ronronou. Sentiu Nico subir em sua cintura e se encaixar, roçando a cabeça de seu pênis na entrada apertada._

_— Eu posso? Por favor? — Percy abriu os olhos e lá estava Nico, todo manhoso e com o rosto vermelho, mordendo os lábios, suas pernas tremiam tentando manter a posição com somente a cabeça de seu pênis dentro._

_Segurou na cintura de Nico e o puxou para baixo, sem aviso._

_— Ah! — Nico grunhiu, segurando em seu abdômen, tentando respirar._

_— Era o que você queria, não era? Eu estou esperando. Goza para mim._

_Nico choramingou frustrado e começou a mover os quadris, rebolando em cima dele, o usando feito um vibrador. Agradável, não o suficiente._

_Não era como uma vadia deveria se comportar._

_— Não, não, não. Estou decepcionado com você, Nico. Que tipo de vadia é essa que não sabe satisfazer seu cliente? — Percy o segurou novamente na cintura e o levantou para cima, o forçando a se equilibrar nas próprias pernas, o trazendo de volta para baixo com força. Nico gemeu longamente, fechando os olhos, estremecendo por completo. — Assim está bem melhor, você não acha? Hmm?_

_Percy se moveu para cima, se afundando mais em Nico e respirou satisfeito, vendo o rosto contorcido de prazer e humilhação em Nico._

_— Agora é sua vez._

_Nico respirou fundo, fincando os pés na cama e se levantou, deixando que a gravidade o puxasse para baixo, gemendo, um som agudo e alto saindo de seus lábios._

_— Vamos, eu sei que você pode fazer melhor do que isso. — Nico se remexeu todo e respirou fundo novamente, se levantando e descendo, dessa vez deixando que lagrimas escorressem, rebolando em seu colo, frustrado. Seu pequeno membro tão duro como sempre._

_— Sabe, chorar não é o melhor a se fazer no meio de um programa. Pode ser bem brochante._

_— Você é tão malvado! O pior de todos! — Nico socou o peito de Percy fracamente e parou de se mover, se deitando sobre Percy e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro, fungando._

_— Oh, o meu bebê cansou de brincar? Ele ainda quer gozar, hmm?_

_— Percy! — Nico soluçou e tentou se levantar quando Percy o jogou de costas na cama, entrando nele novamente._

_— Eu vou te perdoar dessa vez. Mas se eu descobrir você transando com outras pessoas... você não vai gostar do castigo._

_— Percy, eu n--_

_Percy prendeu as duas mãos de Nico entre as suas e o beijou, calando Nico da forma mais eficiente. Deixou que seu corpo se movesse sozinho e quando menos percebeu Nico escapava de seus lábios, guinchando e o apertando, molhando o abdômen dos dois._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então?... Agora, quem será que está manipulando quem? Difícil saber srsrsr
> 
> Obrigada por ler.


	9. Give what you deserve, parte V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa tarde, como vão vocês?
> 
> Sim, capítulo atrasado porem completo. Queria avisar que o próximo é o ultimo, onde finalmente veremos o acontecerá com Zeus, Will, Percy e Nico e todos os outros. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

_Percy não sabia o que tinha feito de errado. Nico estava exatamente onde ele queria, sentado a seu lado, digitando no computador dentro de sua sala, seguro e vivo. Luke e Annabeth também estavam lá, explicando sobre balancetes e a segurança que deveria ser reforçada. Um dia como qualquer outro. Entretanto, Nico não olhava para ele, sequer parecia respirar, concentrado em seu trabalho. Não se lembrava a última vez que tinham conversado por mais de cinco minutos, nada que tivesse importância, não desde que tinha anunciado seu noivado e pego Nico na cama com outro homem._

_Sentia que perdia Nico a cada dia que se passava._

_— ...cy, precisamos de fazer isso agora enquanto temos a vantagem. Dessa vez, é sério. — Luke colocou a mão em seu ombro e Percy tentou desviar o olhar fincado no rosto de Nico._

_Nico não se mexeu ou deu sinal que ouvia qualquer coisa._

_— Tudo bem. — disse distraído. Talvez se eles tivessem um tempo a sós poderia quebrar o gelo? Ou talvez fosse outra coisa? Ele deveria alugar um quarto de motel? Ele era uma pessoa horrível. Mas se era o único jeito de manter Nico perto dele, bastaria por enquanto._

_— Zeus anunciou guerra e ele tem o apoio do presidente. — Luke disse, irritado._

_— Que bom._

_— Percy, você escutou alguma palavra do que a gente disse? — O rosto de Annabeth apareceu em sua visão, praticamente encostada em seu nariz. Até Nico levantou seu rosto inexpressivo para ver o que acontecia. Nico levantou uma sobrancelha e voltou sua atenção ao computador, sem olhar para Percy._

_Alguma coisa realmente estava errada._

_— Nós temos que ir. — Percy se levantou e baixou a tampa do notebook que Nico usava, lentamente, observando o olhar confuso que Nico finalmente mandou a ele. Percy puxou Nico delicadamente pela mão e Nico foi, caminhou para fora da sala com a mão entre os dedos de Percy, sem questionar._

_Entraram no carro. Percy dirigiu por alguns minutos e Nico olhou para fora da janela, observando a paisagem sem falar nada ou se mover. Saíram do carro e entraram em elegante motel. Percy pediu um quarto para um dia inteiro._

_— O que estamos fazendo aqui? — Foram as primeiras palavras de Nico, igualmente sem vida e vontade._

_Era como se Nico estivesse ali por obrigação._

_— Nós precisamos conversar. — E dessa vez, Percy jurava que eles iriam, nem que levasse o dia inteiro._

_Ainda não passava das dez da manhã._

_— E... sobre o que precisamos conversar? — Nico se sentou na cama e testou o colchão, dando pequenos pulinhos, olhando para seus sapatos. Ele se abaixou e os tirou, um por um, desamarrando seus cadarços e tirou suas meias. Abriu a braguilha de sua calça social e tirou junto sua cueca, desabotoando sua camisa em seguida, botão por botão._

_— O que você está fazendo. — Percy ouviu sua voz sair mais dura do que pretendia, um pouco sem folego, porém mais autoritária do que planejava._

_— Eu pensei que essa fosse a nossa conversa. — Nico olhou para Percy e Percy teve dificuldade de respirar. Aquele não era o seu bebê. Ah, se não era. Era alguém que sabia exatamente o que queria._

_Nico se deitou no meio dos travesseiros e abriu as pernas, o convidando._

_— Eu pensei que eu fosse a sua vadia. Você não vai me tratar como uma? — Nico descansou a cabeça no travesseiro e escorregou as mãos por seu corpo, massageou brevemente seu membro e abriu mais as pernas, roçando sua entrada, provocando a si mesmo. Tudo isso sem desviar o olhar de Percy._

_— Nico. — Percy em seu estado de choque, tirou suas roupas sem nem perceber quando havia se movido. Se arrastou até o meio das pernas de Nico e pegou o lubrificante, tocando suavemente nas coxas de Nico e massageando seu caminho até encontrar aquele buraquinho que piscava para ele. Roçou devagar, sentindo Nico se abrir sem pressa, permitindo que um dedo entrasse, devagar e fácil, o mexendo dentro de Nico._

_Se esse fosse o jeito de fazer Nico falar, que seja._

_— Não pense que você pode fugir de mim. — Inseriu mais um dedo e Nico curvou a coluna, se segurando nos travesseiros e olhando para o lado, longe das vistas de Percy. — Sei que você está escondendo alguma coisa._

_— Eu não estou escondendo nada, ah... — Parecia que Percy tinha encontrado a próstata de Nico, moveu mais um pouco os dedos naquela região e Nico tremeu em seus braços, agarrando seu pescoço, tentando não gemer alto._

_— Não minta para mim. Suas coisas sumiram da minha casa. Você não dorme mais comigo. Nem me olha nos olhos. Me diga a verdade. — Percy inseriu outro dedo e segurou o rosto de Nico em sua outra mão, fazendo Nico encara-lo. E se Percy não estivesse enganado diria que Nico iria cair no choro a qualquer momento. — Vamos, bebê. Eu quero saber o que está errado. O que que está acontecendo, hmmm? Conta pro papai._

_Percy tirou seus dedos de dentro de Nico e se lubrificou, se empurrando para dentro, devagar e gostoso, sentindo Nico arfar e enrolar as pernas ao seu redor, o apertando firme e o abraçando, fincando as unhas em suas costas._

_— Vamos, Nico. Conta pra mim. — Percy roçou seus lábios juntos e Nico choramingou, rebolando debaixo dele, pulsando e se contraindo ao seu redor. — Vamos, me diga. Papai quer saber._

_— Eu... ah... eu--! Por favor... — Nico gemeu, sussurrando de volta, se movendo enquanto Percy continuava parado, o provocando com movimentos quase inexistentes._

_— Se você me disser o que eu quero saber, talvez eu faça o que você quer. Mas só se você merecer. O que você acha disso? — Percy passou seus dedos pelos cabelos de Nico e arranhou suavemente sua nuca, descendo e continuando seu caminho pelas costas de Nico, subindo e descendo, fazendo Nico se mover todo frenético, o agarrando tão apertado que começava a doer._

_— Não! Eu... eu... você! É tudo... tudo sua culpa!_

_Percy então deixou que suas mãos fossem para a frente do corpo de Nico. Seus lábios foram para os mamilos negros e eriçados enquanto suas mãos foram brincar com o membro de Nico. Passou os dedos pela cabecinha do membro de Nico, um toque tão leve que mal era sentido e deslizou para baixo, pela extensão tão suavemente quando antes, indo e voltando, torturando Nico lentamente e o fazendo soltar pré-gozo como uma fonte._

_Talvez a brincadeira acabasse antes de começar._

_— Então, você vai me dizer o que te perturba? O que é minha culpa, hmm? — Percy voltou a mordiscar os mamilos de Nico e olhou para o rosto corado e retorcido de prazer dele, o vendo quase no ápice, preso naquele momento sem poder chegar lá. — Por favor?_

_— Você jurou que seriamos nós dois. Só nós dois. Agora é você a Annabeth. E eu. — Nico respirou fundo, mordendo os lábios e colocou o braço sobre os olhos, um soluço escapando sem que ele permitisse. — Porque você está fazendo isso? Se você não me queria, porque você não me disse?_

_Será que Percy tinha errado?_

_Agora era muito tarde para voltar atrás._

_— Oh, bebê. Eu sinto muito. — Percy abraçou Nico com seu corpo inteiro e começou a se mover devagar, aumentando a velocidade conforme os gemidos de Nico ficavam mais altos. — Ela não é importante, ela não é nada. Foi necessario. Preciso que você confie em mim. Você pode fazer isso?_

_Percy voltou a beijar Nico, segurando sua cabeça em suas mãos, se encaixando melhor a ele._

_— Eu não acho que eu consiga. — Nico balançou a cabeça, apertando os olhos bem fechados._

_Percy abraçou Nico mais forte e deixou que seu corpo assumisse o controle até que ambos gozassem._

_-x-_

_Depois disso as coisas só pioraram. Nico não o olhava mais nos olhos, não o tocava ou se aproximava, sempre dando um jeito de sumir quando Annabeth estava por perto._

_Percy não conseguia mais se enganar, o fim se aproximava e todos sabiam. Mais e mais a cada dia. Até que finalmente o momento havia chegado. Naquela época Percy não poderia ter prevido, mas agora, olhando para o passado, tudo fazia sentido. Mesmo assim mandou uma mensagem para Nico encontrar com ele e Annabeth em um restaurante para a reunião semanal deles, o único jeito de fazer Nico conversar com ele. Em público e onde Nico garantiria que Percy não pudesse toca-lo._

_Percy não sabia, mas aquela seria sua última tentativa antes que Nico saísse de sua vida por bom tempo._

_— Oi. — Nico tinha dito quando ele e Annabeth se aproximaram. Nico se sentava em uma mesa do discreto café/restaurante, olhando para os próprios sapatos._

_Nico tinha crescido tanto e ficado tão bonito nesses últimos anos que tinha vontade de rouba-lo para que ninguém pudesse ver o quanto especial ele era._

_— Nico, que surpresa! Como anda a Bianca? Ouvi dizer que ela entrou no curso de medicina? — disse Annabeth surpresa, o abraçando apertado. Deveria fazer semanas que ela não via Nico. Percy se manteve em seu canto junto a parede os observando, querendo estar no lugar de Annabeth._

_Nico engoliu em seco e tentou olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse para ele, sempre fugindo._

_— Anne, eu tenho uma coisa para falar para com o Nico. Porque você não vai indo na frente e pede alguma coisa para a gente? — Percy beijou o rosto de Annabeth e Annabeth revirou os olhos, exasperada._

_— Vocês dois e o trabalho. Mas não demore. — Annabeth deu as costas para eles e andou para longe, se sentando em uma mesa ao lado do balcão, sendo servida por uma morena de ascendência latina._

_— Percy, nós temos que parar com isso. Não é... — Antes que Nico pudesse terminar, Percy o puxou pela mão e o arrastou para dentro do banheiro. Percy entrou em um cubículo, empurrou Nico para dentro e o virou de frente para a parede, abaixando suas calças e enfiando dois dedos em sua entrada encharcada._

_Percy não conseguia se controlar, parecia que não faziam isso a milênios. Ele precisava ter Nico mais uma vez, só mais uma vez._

_Sabia que Nico o queria também._

_— Você diz que nós não devíamos, mas porque você está tão aberto e molhado para mim, hein? Porque você teve todo esse trabalho e veio até aqui sabendo que Annabeth estaria comigo? — Percy tirou os dedos de dentro de Nico e abriu seu zíper, mal deixando Nico se acostumar com os dedos dentro dele. Roçou a cabeça de seu pênis na entrada de Nico e empurrou os quadris, arrancando um gemido reprimido de Nico, se afundando até o talo._

_— É disso que você gosta, não é? Pele na pele. Rápido. Doloroso. Quase seco. Hmmm? Você é uma vadia, Nico. Um viadinho procurando o próximo macho para te fuder gostoso e te arrombar, meter fundo nesse cuzinho apertado, não é? — De repente Percy se sentia furioso, deveria ser por isso que Nico não havia lhe procurado nos últimos meses, certo? Era a única desculpa para Nico conseguir ficar tão tempo longe._

_Percy ouviu um soluço e o corpo abaixo ao dele estremecer violentamente, o apertando como só Nico fazia._

_— Oh, não chore! — Percy disse energético, fudendo Nico forte contra a parede. — Não há nada de errado em querer dar para um cara grande feito eu. E daí que eu tenho uma noiva? Ela nunca faria isso por mim. Nunca me deixaria fude-la rápido e forte e sem camisinha. Nunca me deixaria gozar dentro dela sem um motivo ou deixaria eu fuder ela num lugar público onde qualquer um pudesse ver._

_Percy suspirou e agarrou na cintura de Nico, o levantando um pouco do chão e se enfiando mais fundo, fazendo Nico guinchar de dor e êxtase, não entendendo porque sentia tanto prazer em humilhar Nico dessa forma, o vendo estremecer e chorar, gemendo alto para que todos pudessem ouvir._

_— Agora sim, tão fundo e apertado. A vadia perfeita. — Percy parou fundo dentro de Nico e gozou lenta e fortemente, rebolando devagar dentro de Nico. O colocou no chão, fechou seu zíper e abriu a porta, lavando a mão enquanto se olhava no espelho._

_Foi quando o choro de Nico alcançou seus ouvidos, o mais doloroso e agudo que ele já tinha presenciado._

_Nico estava sentado no chão abraçando as próprias pernas como se sua vida dependesse disso com as calças ainda no meio das pernas. E ali ele ficou, chorando com o rosto escondido, jogado feito saco de um lixo._

_Percy sentiu sua visão embasando, sabia que assim que seria melhor. Se continuasse perto de Nico a única coisa que traria para Nico seria mais sofrimento. Deu as costas para Nico e saiu do restaurante com Annabeth, sabendo que Nico estaria melhor sem ele não importa onde estivesse._

x-

— Olha quem temos aqui. — Percy disse de bom humor. Ainda podia sentir o gosto de Nico em sua boca. Tão doce e obediente. Nem mesmo a presença de Annabeth podia estragar isso.

Entretanto, parecia que a tarde seria divertida, Annabeth entrava decidida em sua cela, de cabeça erguida e peito estufado, confiante como há muito não via. Algo deveria ter acontecido para provocar tal mudança, ou alguém. O que era mais interessante ainda. O hematoma que ele mesmo havia causado já sumia da pele clara dela.

Percy sorriu de lado e observou a cena. Annabeth se sentou, o encarando de queixo erguido e sem medo.

Gostava muito mais dessa Annabeth.

— Eu tenho algo que você vai gostar. — Ela empurrou uma pasta gorda em direção a Percy e cruzou os braços, impaciente. Parecia um tipo de dossiê, um bem detalhado. Percy o folheou desinteressado, embora já soubesse do que se tratava. Queria ouvir Annabeth dizer, queria ver ela se arrastar a seus pés.

— E o que seria isso, exatamente? — Debochou, divertido.

Annabeth suspirou e deixou que suas costas se curvassem, se encostando desaminada na cadeira.

— Isso é tudo o que eu consegui recolher hoje de manhã antes de sair da empresa. É tudo o que eu consegui juntar enquanto trabalha para Zeus. — Annabeth cruzou os braços novamente e fez uma careta. Percy mordeu os lábios, tentando não rir, se sentindo nostálgico. Era como nos velhos tempos. — Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu estava errada. Você estava certo. Zeus quer o domínio de toda a cidade e para isso vai eliminar toda a competição e blábláblá.

— Oh, toda a competição? — Percy repete, uma ideia surgindo em sua cabeça. — Isso quer dizer, eu e Hades? Nico também?

— Sim, ele planeja eliminar Hades o mais rápido possível. E você, bem... você está rodeado de criminosos, se alguma coisa acontecesse aqui dentro, seria mais fácil.

— E o Nico? — Percy insistiu.

— Zeus acha que Nico não representa qualquer tipo de ameaça, ainda mais agora que Nico está tornando todos os seus negócios legais. Pelo menos é o que eu vejo. Nico continua seguro. Eu juro.

Hmm, isso era bom. Percy coçou a barba que crescia, pensativo.

— ...cy. Percy! Não é por isso que eu estou aqui. Zeus está me ameaçando. Vou embora com Reyna. Você está me escutando?

— É, é. Estou escutando. É o seguinte. Eu posso te ajudar. Zeus nunca vai descobrir onde você está, mas preciso que você continue na cidade. Não vai demorar muito, agora. Vou precisar do seu testemunho. Você vai ter que contar sobre o os planos de Zeus no julgamento. É o único jeito de ter certeza que Zeus não vá conseguir o que ele quer.

Annabeth acena que sim, derrotada.

-x-

— Percyyy! Não, você não pode fazer isso! — Percy gargalhou e abraçou o garoto ruivo que tinha se jogado em seus braços.

— Não se seja tão dramático. Falta pouco. Eu preciso que você e Frank façam o que eu pedi. Se comporte e obedeça ao Frank, tudo bem? — Percy bagunça os cabelos de Leo e o empurra levemente em direção a Frank, que parecia tão feliz quando Leo em deixa-lo sozinho naquele lugar.

— Você tem certeza que é seguro ficar aqui dentro? Sozinho? — Frank diz, esperando pelos guardas virem pega-los. Frank e Leo iriam cumprir pena em regime aberto com muitas horas de serviço comunitário.

— Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar. O lugar de vocês não é aqui. — Percy abraçou Frank e escutou o som de chaves na porta de sua cela. — Luke vai estar esperando por vocês. É difícil confundi-lo, cabelos loiros e terno de grife.

Leo e Frank olham mais uma vez para ele e o abraçam em conjunto, jurando que iriam visita-lo antes de serem levados pelos guardas.

-x-

Talvez, no final das contas, conseguissem acabar com seu bom humor. Quem estava a sua frente  nada mais era do que Will Solace, o causador da morte de seu pai e de sua ordem de prisão, tentando mostrar sinceridade e arrependimento.

Se Will Solace queria sua ajuda, a hora devia ter chegado.

— Como eu poderia confiar em você? Você matou meu pai. Você manipulou Nico, Annabeth e Jason. Até conseguiu me enganar. — Percy tirou um revolver das costas e colocou em cima da mesa, apontando para Will.

— As coisas não são tão simples assim. — Will disse, docilmente, engolindo em seco. Ele se sentava o mais longe que pudesse de Percy, com as mãos levantadas em rendição. — Você sabe porque meu pai costumava viajar tanto? Porque fui criado longe daqui? Porque Artêmis nunca visitou vocês?

— Me deixe adivinhar... Zeus?

— Antes de você nascer os irmãos estavam ficando famosos, tão famosos quanto você é agora. Se eles quisessem, podiam ter destronado Zeus. Zeus decidiu que seria melhor se Apolo e Artêmis desaparecessem.

Hmmm, fazia sentido. Nunca se encontrou com Artêmis, mas lembrava do olhar amedrontado de Apolo nas poucas vezes em que o viu.

Foi o motivo que ter jurado nunca se submeter a Zeus.

— E o que você tem a me oferecer? O que me faria querer te proteger?

— Eu tenho provas concretas contra Zeus, tenho a gravação da morte de Poseidon. Naquele dia tive acesso ao sistema de segurança da casa, só Zeus foi filmado, a única câmera funcionando era a do escritório. Nenhum som foi gravado.

Inteligente.

Percy franziu o cenho, pensando melhor. Parecia fácil demais. Uma informação dessas valia mais do que mera segurança.

— E o que você ganha com isso? — Percy pegou seu revolver, o girando em seus dedos e o colocou novamente na mesa, o deslizando pelo metal laminado.

Percy vê Will engolindo em seco novamente, sabendo que não iria gostar da resposta de Will.

— Eu preciso de só mais uma coisa. Vou te dar a gravação e mentir por você no tribunal se você me der o Nico. É só por um ano. Depois que eu acabar com ele prometo devolve-lo dócil e bem treinado. Ele vai estar tão mansinho que você nem vai o reconhecer.

Percy olhou por um momento para Will, só para ter certeza se ele falava sério. Amansar Nico?  Olhou mais um pouco e a expressão seria o rosto de Will continuava lá.

Se fosse necessário, faria o acordo.

Will não precisava saber se ele iria cumpri-lo ou não.

 — Tudo bem, leve as provas para Quíron. Fale com Hades também, ele é o próximo alvo de Zeus. — Percy estendeu o braço e apertou a mão que Will hesitantemente ofereceu. — Os termos do nosso acordo só valerão quando Zeus for indiciado. Você não pode ver ou falar com Nico até lá. Se eu ficar sabendo de alguma coisa... trato desfeito.

Percy mostrou novamente o revolver para Will e o colocou na bainha de suas calças, com a trava de segurança no lugar.

-x-

_— Percy? É Quíron quem fala. Estive conversando com o sr. Solace. Temos uma visão limpa do tiro. Foi Zeus quem disparou._

Percy nunca poderia imaginar que um dia pegaria Zeus.

Se tivesse planejado, não teria dado tão certo.

— Ótimo. É ótimo ouvir isso. E com Hades, está tudo pronto? Não pode haver qualquer falha.

— Sim, tudo está indo de acordo com o plano. O sr. vai estar fora desse presidio mais rápido do que prevíamos.

Era com o que Percy contava.

-x-

Percy levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o som da cela abrir, vendo Nico passar pela porta, um guarda a fechando logo em seguida.

Ah, adorava essas visitinhas surpresa. Amava a visão de Nico entrando, vindo em sua direção lentamente, discreto e obediente, sentando a seus pés no chão áspero de concreto, sem reclamar e esperando a próxima ordem. Quando Nico era tão obediente assim, fazia seu coração disparar e lhe dava vontade de nina-lo e protege-lo do resto do mundo. Era o mais próximo que tinha chegado de amar alguém.

Ele gostava de Nico? Se importava com ele? Queria o proteger só por causa de seu próprio ego e prazer... ou realmente queria que Nico estivesse seguro? Até aquele momento não parecia ter importância. Amor nunca passou por sua mente, não com Zeus tentando destruir tudo o que ele mais prezava.

— O que é amor para você, Nico? Como você descreveria? — Percy puxou Nico delicadamente pelos braços e o fez se deitar na cama beliche de baixo, se deitando em cima de Nico, o abraçando por um momento.

— Amor? — Nico murmurou, preguiçoso, acariciando os cabelos de Percy. — Eu não sei... acho que é aquela vontade de ficar perto, de proteger, de fazer todo o possível para que aquela pessoa esteja feliz. É egoísta, você não consegue vê-la com outra pessoa, você a quer exclusivamente, quer que ela seja sua. É sincero e bondoso também, você faria tudo por aquela pessoa, mesmo que significasse deixa-la ir. É sexo e é amizade. É aceitar as pessoas como elas são.

— Hmm, muito interessante.

Devia amar muito a Nico, foi a conclusão em que Percy chegou.

Abaixou as calças de Nico junto com a boxer e levantou a camisa de Nico, a tirando até que chegasse nos braços, os prendendo com a roupa. Subiu, beijando a barriga de Nico e mordiscou os mamilos dele, ouvindo um gemidinho manhoso de Nico.

— O que é interessante? — Nico arfou, impaciente. Tentou abrir as pernas que ainda estavam presas pela calça no meio de suas coxas.

— Essa sua definição... isso é o que você chama de amor? Então, eu devo te amar muito, certo? Mesmo que eu não entenda. — Percy arrancou a calça que o impedia de continuar e em seguida os sapatos de Nico, colocando aquelas lindas pernas para cima, mostrando o buraco de Nico molhado e estufado por um dildo largo. — Amor é eu querer te fuder forte? É eu querer que você chore enquanto você goza no meu pau de novo e de novo? É ver esse rostinho cheio de dor e prazer enquanto você grita meu nome? Ou talvez seja te ver ajoelhado pedindo para ser usado?

Só para mostrar seu ponto, Percy abaixou as próprias calças e tirou o dildo, o colocando de lado enquanto entrava dentro de Nico de uma só vez.

— Ah, Percy! — Nico se debateu em suas amarras, estremecendo dos pés à cabeça e tentou manter os olhos abertos e controlar sua respiração. — P-porque você está dizendo isso?!... — Nico gemeu, sentindo Percy ir mais fundo e pulsar dentro dele.

— Eu vou precisar que você confie em mim. Vou precisar que você fique longe daqui por um tempo. Esse vai ser nosso último encontro até eu sair daqui. Você vai me obedecer? Meu bebê vai fazer exatamente o que eu pedir?

— Sim, daddy. Eu vou, eu vou. Por favor! — Nico se contorceu todo abaixo de Percy, afastando mais as pernas.

Ah, sim. Percy até já tinha esquecido. Levou as mãos para baixo e encontrou a gaiola de Nico completamente molhada e estufada. Teve que inclinar o corpo para ver. Nico estava tão comprimido dentro daquele pedaço de aço que até doía só de imaginar.

— Oh, bebê. Você tem sido tão bom. Você merece uma recompensa, não merece?

Nico começou a rebolar quando Percy parou de se mover, choramingando e deixando que lindas lagrimas descessem por seu rosto.

— Shhh, vai ficar tudo bem. — Percy pegou a chave que estava pendurada em seu pescoço e abriu o feixe da gaiola, tirando a gaiola primeiro, depois a base, vendo a marca das grades no membro de Nico, ainda flácido e todo molhado feito uma garota, todo lisinho e encharcado com seu pequeno clitóris a mostra.

— Olha isso, tão bonitinho. Dá vontade de morder. — Sem sair de dentro de Nico começou a brincar com ele, deslizou um dedo que era quase mais largo do que membro de Nico pela extensão e o esfregou devagar, roçando a cabecinha que continuava a ejetar um liquido viscoso lentamente.

Nico estava gozando? Não parecia se fosse o jeito que lagrimas escorriam de seu lindo moreno rosto, mas ele tinha os lábios abertos e gemia como se tivesse morrendo, como se fosse o melhor dia de sua vida.

Percy escorregou o dedo para as bolas igualmente pequenas e as massageou, as apertando devagar.

— Porra! Por favor, por favor ... — Quando Nico estremeceu mais uma vez e gemeu longamente, Percy tirou suas mãos dele, vendo o pequeno membro de Nico pulsar e expelir gozo, escorrendo lentamente abaixo, nada parecido com o orgasmo de homem.

— Oh, é isso o que eles chamam de orgasmo arruinado, não é? Você foi feito para isso, gozar feito uma garota e ser aberto feito uma. — Percy voltou a brincar com Nico sem nem perceber o que tinha acabado de falar, vendo o pequeno membro ainda ereto, o mais ereto que seria possível para Nico, o ouvindo xingar e se contrair, gemendo e gemendo.

— Por favor! — Nico enfim murmurou, tentando respirar.

— Por favor, o que? Diga para o papai.

— Me toque, doí. Doí tanto, por favor...

— Assim? — Percy esfrega Nico com mais força do que o necessário e Nico curva a coluna, quase saindo da cama. — Ah, lindo. Mas você tem que escolher, eu não posso brincar com você e te fuder ao mesmo tempo.

— Me deixe gozar! — Nico aperta as amarras entre os dedos e choraminga, rebolando no colo de Percy.

— Se você não consegue se decidir, eu escolho por você. — Percy enrola as pernas de Nico em sua cintura e o faz se segurar em seu pescoço, o sentando em seu colo. — Melhor?

— Me foda de uma vez, seu... seu... ugr! — Percy nunca havia visto Nico tão decidido. Ele se apoia o melhor que pode em seus ombros e finca os joelhos no colchão fino, dos dois lados da cintura de Percy e começa a se mover, subindo e descendo, apenas em busca de seu orgasmo.

Percy não sabia que Nico era capaz disso, o garoto parecia tão selvagem e desesperado que parecia outra pessoa, uma sem amarras ou pudor, o usando feito um dildo de carne e osso. Em sua observação, não pode se manter tão parado quanto pretendia e sem conseguir se controlar, volta a brincar com Nico, uma mão foi para a cintura e a outra para o pequeno membro ereto de Nico, o roçando do jeito certo, aplicando uma pequena pressão na cabecinha, espalhando o pré-gozo por todos os cantos.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor... — Nico começou a sussurrar sem parar. Ele fechou os olhos e se afundou no colo de Percy, suas pernas sem mais forças, rebolando no membro de Percy, o cavalgando gostoso e rapidamente.

E se Percy fizesse aquilo de novo? Nico reagiria da mesma forma?

Segurou com suas duas mãos a cintura de Nico e parou qualquer tipo de movimento ou ficção, mantendo Nico empalado e gemendo. E, oh... Percy conseguia sentir, Nico o apertava como se estivesse gozando e estremeceu com seu corpo inteiro nos braços de Percy, porra escorrendo lentamente, gota por gota,  ainda ereto, guinchando um som que parecia vir do fundo de seu estomago.

Percy teve que fechar os olhos e respirar fundo para que não acabasse com a brincadeira antes da hora certa.

— Sabe, Nico... eu não tenho muito o que fazer aqui dentro... — Percy massageia as costas de Nico e beija seu rosto e pescoço delicadamente, encantado, sentindo Nico ainda tremer e o apertar do jeito mais gostoso. — Você vê o que aconteceu? Você já ejaculou duas vezes. Eu sei que não é um orgasmo, mas é melhor do que nada, não? Tenho vontade de te deixar assim, insatisfeito e relaxado e duro, te colocar de volta na gaiola e te fuder novo, porque é exatamente o que você merece.

O efeito das palavras de Percy foi imediato. Não que Percy acreditasse nisso, Nico merecia todos os orgasmos possíveis e imagináveis, mas ver Nico dessa forma era magico. Dessa vez Nico realmente começou a chorar, o agarrou com força, soluçou e continuando a cavalga-lo, parecendo impossível ficar imovel.

Achava que nunca havia visto Nico tão humilhado e excitado.

— É... isso, assim... tão gostoso. Fazia tempo que minha putinha não tinha uma foda tão boa, não é? Fazia tempo que minha vadia não se comportava tão bem. Você quer gozar? Dessa vez eu juro que eu deixo, hmm?

Nico ronronou, soluçando e deixou que Percy tomasse o controle, se deixou ser deitado de barriga para baixo e ser montado como a vadia que Percy dizia que ele era.

— Por favor, por favor... — Nico começou a implorar novamente e Percy se acomodou melhor, cobrindo Nico por completo e o abraçando. Essa era sua posição favorita, ela o permitia ouvir cada gemido e murmúrio, cada arrepiar e palavra.

Nico apertou seu membro com mais força e curvou a coluna, se fudendo contra Percy. Ele continuava a suplicar e se remexer com o rosto afundado no travesseiro de má qualidade, mas foi quando as pernas de Nico começaram a tremer que Percy soube, Nico estava perto.

Acariciou os cabelos de Nico e puxou seu cabelo longo, fazendo Nico encara-lo. Quase parou novamente, caindo na tentação de fazer Nico gritar de frustração novamente. Quase, mas Nico mostrava um rosto tão suplicante e cheio de lagrimas que Percy sentiu sua respiração parar.

— Por favor! — Percy continuou olhando a expressão desesperada no rosto de Nico e viu o momento em que Nico finalmente gozou, o apertando tão forte e jorrando tão longe que acertou seu próprio queixo.

 — Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado... — Nico se deixou cair na cama com sorriso tão satisfeito que Percy poderia ter acreditado que Nico estava drogado.

— Você foi tão bom. Meu bebê. — Percy suspirou, finalmente se esvaziando dentro de Nico, os virando de lado, ainda abraçado com Nico. — Tão bom.

Sentiu Nico se roçando contra ele e seu membro escapou para fora de Nico com um barulho molhado e um gemido de desagrado.

— Você pode colocar a gaiola de volta? — Percy sentiu seu peito se movendo com uma risada sem som e segurou nos cabelos de Nico, virando sua cabeça que estava escondida contra o travesseiro, todo encabulado.

— Tudo para o meu bebê obediente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, agora que chegamos até aqui o você acha me mandar um comentário? Talvez alguma coisa que eu tenha esquecido antes de concluir a historia?
> 
> Obrigada por ler.^^


	10. Give what you deserve, parte VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa tarde para todos. Ufa! Finamente chegamos no ultimo capítulo. Foi um parto, eu realmente odeio o final de uma historia, é o momento que eu mais quero ver e o que eu mais evito de chegar. Quero agradecer a todos que vieram comigo por esse caminho conturbado e tiveram a paciência de me acompanhar, mesmo com os capítulos atrasados.
> 
> Boa leitura.

 

Hades tinha torcido para que esse dia nunca chegasse. Entretanto toda história tem seu termino e enfim poderia ver o último capítulo, o momento que decidiria quem sairia vitorioso nessa história.

Não, não se engane. Nesse enredo não há mocinhos ou vilões, porque de uma forma ou de outra, todos ali eram bandidos; alguns tinham a consciência mais limpa que outros, mas ninguém saia livre da culpa. Não era isso o que sempre acontecia? A história tentando transformar em bom moço o personagem que tinha o privilégio de conta-la? Sim, sim... mas estava tudo bem. Ele tão pouco era um bom homem, fez a pior coisa que alguém poderia fazer, observou sua família se destruir sem levantar um dedo para impedir, não tomou qualquer providência enquanto Zeus destruía seus entes mais queridos, um por um, seja os matando ou os transformando em algo que nunca deveriam ser transformados, tudo em nome da ganancia.

Era por isso que Hades se recostava em sua cadeira reclinável e tomava seu último gole de burbom, relembrando ás vezes em que Zeus e Poseidon o acompanharam, tranquilos e alegres, momentos que nunca voltariam a se repetir.

Ele era um fracasso.

Hades esfregou o rosto e escutou o telefone tocar. Colocou o copo na mesa e atendeu, respirando fundo antes que aceitar a ligação.

 _— Pai? Está tudo certo? Eu só queria desejar boa sorte._ — Hades ouviu a preocupação na voz do filho e sentiu seu coração se apertando. Tinha tanta coisa errada naquela frase que sentia vontade de contar a verdade. Porque se as coisas tivessem acontecido como elas deveriam, tudo aquilo não seria necessário. Maria estaria a seu lado, lendo um livro e Nico estaria trabalhando ou quem sabe em sua segunda graduação, estaria namorando alguém que o merecesse e Percy não precisaria jogar sua vida fora por causa de vingança ou justiça.

Em um mundo justo isso nunca aconteceria.

  _— Pai...? você tem certeza que é seguro? Como você sabe que Will não vai te entregar para Zeus?_ — Hades suspirou cansado. Dizer tudo isso a Nico não faria diferença alguma. Ele só queria que essa guerra terminasse.

Por longos vinte anos essa disputa inútil pelo controle da cidade durado, disputa essa que havia levado metade de sua família e que levaria mais uma pessoa; seria ele ou Zeus, mas sabia que terminaria hoje. O dia que teria que tirar a vida de Zeus ou deixar que alguém fizesse isso por ele.

Zeus havia ido longe demais.

E se ele morresse tentando, seria apenas a consequência. Seria o que Hades merecia.

— Está tudo bem, Nico. E não, você não pode participar. O esquadrão está aqui, Will também. Tudo vai sair como planejado.

— _Como você pode ter certeza?_ — Nico disse do outro lado da linha, quase sussurrando, como se não quisesse que lhe ouvissem. _— Você tem que me prometer que vai ficar bem. Me prometa._

Hades suspirou novamente. Colocou mais uma dose de seu burbom e tomou em um gole.

— Eu prometo.

— Senhor. — Um dos soldados havia dito. Hades olhou para o soldado que vigiava a janela e depois para outro que guardava a porta da frente. Ambos acenaram, levantando dois dedos em frente do rosto deles.

Era o sinal que haviam combinado.

Zeus havia chegado.

_— Pai--_

— Eu preciso que você se esconda. Fique com Annabeth e os outros. Tranque todas as portas. Se acontecer alguma coisa tem um telefone-rádio no porão onde está a saída de emergência. O carro está com o tanque cheio onde outra casa segura estará esperando por vocês. Reyna e Jason sabem o que fazer caso alguma coisa aconteça.

_— Pai--_

— Isso é uma ordem.

— _Sim, senhor. Eu, Nico di Ângelo, prometo seguir todas as instruções passadas a mim._ — Agora foi a vez de Nico suspirar, exasperado. — _Não se preocupe, eu não tenho qualquer intenção de morrer._

— Fico feliz de saber. — Mas Hades tinha e se ele pudesse, levaria Zeus junto. — Está na hora. Se cuide.

Hades desligou o telefone e sentiu aquela velha sensação voltando a ele, a de adrenalina e exaltação, a vontade de derramar sangue sem se importar com quem fosse ficar ferido.

Zeus iria se arrepender de ter ameaçado seus filhos.

...

Hades levantou os olhos de seu celular quando escutou a porta ser derrubada. Haviam se passado quinze minutos desde que desligou o telefone. Um sorriso um tanto maníaco se formou em seu rosto. Escutou o som de gemidos e passos pelos corredores. A ordem era de não atirar em Zeus, fingir que tinham sido abatidos e errar todos os tiros, mas qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse junto deveria ser morta.

Não poderia haver testemunhas.

Ouviu mais passos, eles agora estavam mais perto. Subiam as escadas, há menos de dez metros de sua sala.

Hades suavizou suas feições e colocou sua arma em cima da mesa, brincando com ela, a girando e a vendo parar em ângulos diferentes, como em uma roleta russa. Finalmente. Estava tão perto que poderia sentir o cheiro da vitória nos lábios, podia sentir o gosto de sangue na boca e degustar o êxtase que uma boa morte lhe trazia.

Mais um minuto. Mais gemidos e grunhidos. Então a porta foi aberta, inesperadamente suave e vagarosa, mostrando Zeus ferido, mancando e segurando o braço que sangrava.

Aparentemente, seus soldados eram fieis um pouco além da conta.

— Zeus? Eu não esperava receber sua visita. O que te traz aqui? Talvez algumas ataduras? — Hades se recostou em sua cadeira, satisfeito e observou o rosto transtornado de seu antigo amigo.

Ah, era um prazer presenciar tal feito. Zeus que geralmente usava uma expressão de superioridade, agora estava furioso com um olhar maníaco e sádico que há tempos Hades não via. Até parecia os velhos tempos, a diferença era que esse olhar nunca tinha sido jogado em sua direção.

Se sentiu ficar triste novamente, entretanto Hades tinha que se lembrar; o Zeus que ele conhecia tinha ficado no passado, antes da morte de Sally, de Maria e de Poseidon.

— O que me traz aqui? Sua morte, é claro. Esperei dez anos por isso. Vou te fazer gritar como sua querida Maria, pena que Poseidon não teve a mesma chance. Eu sei que vocês sempre tiveram uma relação especial. Nojento. Desprezível.

Um sorriso irônico e satisfeito se formou novamente no rosto de Hades. Eles costumavam ter o mesmo tipo de relação. Mas espere um momento... Zeus tinha se confessado sem ele ter que fazer qualquer esforço? Era realmente irônico. Hades se sentia meio idiota no momento. Tudo o que eles tinham que fazer era irrita-lo um pouco? Ou talvez tivesse sido a espera que finalmente havia feito Zeus pirar?

Havia sido mais fácil do que Hades esperava. O primeiro passo foi convencer Major Atlas a montar uma operação de tocaia e flagra. Tudo o que precisaram foi uma denúncia anônima e a cooperação da polícia civil. Grampearam cada canto daquela casa com escutas e montaram um time tático, especialmente treinado para aquelas situações. É claro que toda a gloria seria do Major, tudo dentro da lei como a constituição pedia.

Realmente irônico.

Hades fechou os olhos, talvez pela última vez e apertou o botão embaixo de sua mesa, mandando o sinal que colocaria a parte final da operação em andamento.

Percy era um gênio. Algo tão simples, mas tão eficaz.

Nunca teria pensado nisso.

— Quais são suas últimas palavras? As de Maria foi seu nome. ‘Hades, Hades!’ Patético.

Zeus se aproximou de sua mesa e deu a volta, encostando a arma em sua cabeça, arrastando a perna machucada e com um sorriso petrificado no rosto, o braço ferido caído ao lado do corpo, sem vida.

Tão previsível.

Zeus mal sabia que esse ângulo seria perfeito, que ele seria filmado encostando a arma na cabeça de Hades e que seria gravava cada palavra que saísse de sua boca.

— E então, o que vai ser?

— Você vai se arrepender por matar minha família. — Com isso Hades levantou a cabeça e sorriu para Zeus, olhando para algo acima do ombro de Zeus.

Zeus engoliu em seco e olhou para trás. Sim, agora via, era uma armadilha. Os homens que pensou estarem abatidos apontavam suas armas para ele, esperando a ordem final de Hades. Procurou Will naquele grupo, mas não o encontrou. Então deveria ter sido Jason... e ele pensando que o filho tinha criado coragem. Todos eles eram um bando de covardes.

— Bem, parece que nossos negócios vão ter que ser adiados. — Zeus deu três passos para trás, se arrastando para trás e levantou as mãos, se jogando pela janela atrás da mesa Hades.

Ninguém se moveu para impedir que Zeus fugisse. Tudo indo de acordo com o plano. A fuga de Zeus também. Se dependesse de Hades, teriam atirado ali mesmo em seu velho amigo. Mas ser preso seria muito pouco perto do que Zeus tinha feito, ele poderia fugir da prisão ou se tornar um rei lá dentro. Não, nunca deixaria que Zeus destruísse mais vidas.

Zeus pagaria por cada pessoa sacrificada e cada momento de dor causado, lenta e dolorosamente.

-x-

Percy deixou que os oficiais o levassem para dentro do tribunal, quase arrastado, e abaixou a cabeça, fingindo mal-estar para esconder o sorriso que lutava para sair. Tinha tudo planejado, detalhe por misero detalhe. Previu que isso pudesse acontecer, mas preferia ter ficado sem a dor.

A hora de representar seu papel tinha chegado.

Com a cabeça raspada, barba por fazer e uniforme de presidiário, Percy deveria ser uma imagem e tanto, pois quem já tinha lhe visto em capas de jornais e revestas, sempre vestindo ternos de grife, deveria ser um choque. Rosto cansado e olheiras sob os olhos, um corte nos lábios e um hematoma arroxeado no lado direito da maçã do rosto. Peito enfaixado e braço engessado, preso por uma tala.

Pelo menos não precisava fingir a parte dor.

Desde que Zeus havia fugido do flagrante na casa de Hades, seus companheiros de crime pareciam entusiasmados demais em arranjar briga com ele.

O que era a vida sem um pouco de emoção, certo? Pois lutar por sobrevivência era algo simples naquele mundo, entretanto depois que um ‘pequeno acidente’ aconteceu com um dos homens que tinha tentado mata-lo, o presidio tinha voltado a sua costumeira calma. Percy tinha garantido que o cara que tinha feito aquilo com ele estivesse há cinco palmos do chão. Exatamente do jeito que Zeus logo estaria.

Os guardas o levaram até a frente do júri e sentaram Percy cuidadamente ao lado de Quíron, ele permanecendo quieto e de cabeça baixa, esperando que o julgamento começasse, relaxado contra a cadeira.

Percy suspirou e deixou que a voz de Quíron ocupasse o silencio em volta dele, Nico não estava ali ou nenhum dos outros envolvidos no processo jurídico. Provavelmente deveriam estar esperando em uma sala a parte, os mantendo em segurança e longe dos olhares curiosos. Só esperava que Will manteasse a parte dele no acordo. Ainda não acreditava que tinha dado tão certo. De verdade. Ele viu uma oportunidade e a usou. Foi fácil até. Zeus tinha se tornado descuidado e com tantas provas físicas e pessoas dispostas a ver Zeus atrás das grades, não teve que fazer muito além de mostrar a hora certa de agir.

O juiz Minos bateu o martelo e o silencio completo voltou a reinar.

— Abro essa sessão com a acusação contra o senhor Perseu Jackson, acusado da morte de Poseidon Jackson.

Parecia que o momento havia chegado.

Percy levantou a cabeça e encarou o Juiz de frente, orgulhoso e sério, entretanto a reação que buscava era a dos jurados, aqueles que realmente iriam declara-lo inocente.

O efeito foi imediato, Percy sentiu todos os olhos nele, em seu rosto machucado e expressão de dor. Será que eles pensavam que isso era o que Percy merecia ou poderiam eles pensar que nenhum cidadão deveria ser tratado assim?

Bem, Percy ficaria sabendo a resposta até o fim do julgamento.

— Ordem no tribunal. — Juiz Minos bateu novamente o martelo. — Que a promotoria comece seu caso.

Ganímedes se levantou e limpou a garganta, nervoso, ajeitando o paletó.

Percy tentou manter seu rosto numa expressão neutra, mas era difícil. Se era isso o que Zeus tinha conseguido para defende-lo, esse julgamento não seria desafio algum.

— Primeiro de tudo, gostaria de lembrá-los que esse caso se trata sobre o assassinato de Poseidon. Qualquer outra pessoa envolvida além do réu em questão é irrelevante...

Percy levantou uma sobrancelha e com uma mão impediu que Quíron negasse essa afirmação, queria saber até onde esse ‘promotor’ iria.

— Temos aqui a prova irrefutável. — Ganímedes levantou no alto a evidencia para que todos pudessem ver, a arma achada no local do crime, e levou até a mesa do juiz, a entregando.

— Isso nós podemos ver, promotor. Prossiga com o caso.

...

Percy foi declarado inocente de todas as queixas, transformando sua imagem perante ao público mais uma vez. Se duvidasse, tinha saído com a imagem mais limpa do que jamais tinha estado.

A maior parte de julgamento, tinha se mantido quieto, calado e observando. Mostrou uma expressão de surpresa quando foi oportuno e a de dor e tristeza quando necessário. A compaixão era o sentimento mais forte que alguém poderia despertar em uma grande plateia. E quando chegou sua vez de depor... bem, fez seu melhor trabalho, deixou que as lembranças voltassem com força, o ajudando nesse momento sentimental.

Ele merecia um Oscar.

Achava que tinha dormido de olhos abertos quando as testemunhas do promotor começaram a depor. Tudo conversa, mentiras que até o juiz conseguia ver e zero evidencias para apoiar os depoimentos. Já o lado da defesa... mais provas concretas do que isso era impossível. Apresentaram a gravação da morte de Poseidon que mesmo sendo circunstancial, não tendo validade para o processo jurídico, mostrou claramente Zeus segurando a arma e disparando. Tiveram o atentado contra Hades também, documentado e oficial junto a todas as provas de corrupção e lavagem de dinheiro e claro, as testemunhas; todas as pessoas de confiança de Zeus, seus empregados mais próximos entregando seus segredos para que o mundo inteiro pudesse ver.

Todos seus bens foram devolvidos e sua imagem completamente limpa. Embora não pudesse negar que se surpreendeu quando cada uma das testemunhas encobriu seus atos nem tão bondosos assim. Até Will fez o que tinha prometido, contando muito mais além do que Percy sabia.

O julgamento foi encerrado com uma salva de palmas e Nico correndo em sua direção, o abraçando fortemente pela cintura como se eles não tivessem se visto a menos de quatro dias atrás.

Percy o abraçou de volta como pode, deixando que lagrimas finalmente caíssem e que o mundo todo soubesse da boa e carinhosa pessoa que ele era.

-x-

— Will? A que devo o prazer de sua ligação? — Percy se ajeitou melhor na cama e encostou as costas na cabeceira, sentindo seu peito e braço doer com a esforço. Se sentia como um rei, tinha exatamente tudo o que queria naquele momento; uma cama confortável, liberdade e Nico, que estava no meio de suas pernas, o sugando e beijando devagar, o chupando como só ele sabia fazer.

Pelo menos esse tempo separados trouxe algo de positivo, Nico nunca esteve tão obediente.

_— O que você acha? Eu fiz tudo o que você me pediu. Quero minha parte do acordo._

— Claro que sim, eu sou um homem de palavra. Nico vai estar te esperando, embrulhado para presente. — Percy olhou para baixo a tempo de ver Nico revirando os olhos de irritação enquanto continuava a chupa-lo, talvez um pouco mais rápido do que alguns segundos atrás. Percy segurou a cabeça de Nico com sua mão boa e o fez parar, mantendo seu membro aquecido e molhado no fundo da garganta de Nico.

Nico se remexeu todo e agarrou os lençóis, lagrimas saindo de seus lindos olhos negros e respiração rápida, mas continuou onde Percy tinha o colocado, esperando a próxima ordem.  

— Antes disso, eu preciso de mais um favor. Nada muito difícil.

_— Esse não foi o combinado. Eu não quero me envolver nas suas armações._

Percy soltou a cabeça de Nico, acariciando o pescoço moreno e por momento perdeu o fio de raciocínio, Nico continuava se empalando em seu membro por vontade própria. Não pode ouvir nada, seu corpo por inteiro concentrado naquele momento, Nico continuava o apertando tão gostoso e firme que achava que iria gozar ali mesmo. Ele usava a língua, roçando nas veias em seu membro e tinha os lábios selados, o chupando feito um bebê, o mamando como só um recém-nascido poderia, tudo isso sem mal mover a cabeça, o mantendo completamente dentro de sua boca.

Nico levantou a cabeça devagar, deixando que o membro longo, grosso e molhado saísse de sua boca e engatinhou para o colo de Percy, se equilibrando na cama por um momento. Respirando fundo e com a cabeça jogada para trás, Nico usou uma mão para guiar o membro de Percy para seu buraco e sem conseguir se controlar, gemeu baixinho e desceu devagar, deslizando fácil, comprimindo Percy por todo o caminho até chegar a base e soltar mais um gemidinho manhoso, rebolando em círculos sob o colo de Percy, se apoiando nos ombros largos e levemente musculosos.

Percy respirou fundo, ignorando a dor e deixou que Nico tivesse sua diversão. Voltou a se concentrar na conversa e segurou Nico pela cintura, limitando seus movimentos impacientes.

— Eu preciso que você marque um encontro com Zeus. Ele ainda não sabe que você está me ajudando. Você não que ele sabia, quer? Você pode ser o próximo.

Percy prendeu a risada e sentiu seus quadris se movendo sem sua permissão, fazendo Nico deitar em seu peito, o abraçando forte e gemendo em seu ouvido.

_— Tá, tá! Tudo bem. Eu vou falar com ele. Mas se você não cumprir sua parte..._

— Não se preocupe, eu vou. Você vai receber uma mensagem com um endereço. Fale para Zeus aparecer lá hoje à noite, não me importa como, faça ele aparecer lá. Logo que eu lidar com esse problema, Nico será seu. Espere meu telefonema. Nós estamos entendidos?

_— Sim, está combinado._

Percy desligou o telefone e deixou que ele caísse em algum lugar na cama. Segurou no cabelo de Nico com sua mão não-machucada e o puxou com força para trás, fazendo Nico curvar a coluna, o mantendo na posição perfeita, o fudendo com força. Manteve Nico sentado em seu colo e imóvel, gemendo e tremendo, sua pequena gaiola encharcada.

— Então... quer--quer dizer que você vai me... dar de presente? Eu não sabia que--que você gostava de compartilhar! Tenho certeza que o Luke vai ficar feliz em--ah! hmmm...

Percy os virou na cama e entrou dentro de Nico novamente, se movendo mais rápido e urgente, segurando as pernas de Nico para cima, fora do caminho. Nico segurou as próprias pernas e as abriu ainda mais, o máximo que elas poderiam ir, gemendo como se estivesse em dor, feito um animal enjaulado e delirante.

— Nunca mais diga isso. Você é só meu. E de mais ninguém. — Percy tocou no membro enjaulado de Nico, o chacoalhado levemente e apertou as bolas de Nico, o ouvindo choramingar. Ainda não havia esquecido o que havia prometido a Nico. Talvez quando eles tivessem mais tempo.

Relaxou e deixou seu corpo ditar aqueles últimos momentos, se esvaziando dentro de Nico e ouvindo outro gemido de frustração. Talvez isso ensinasse Nico o lugar dele.

-x-

— Percy, você realmente acha necessário? Prisão perpetua não é o bastante? — Percy e Nico já estavam no lugar onde se encontrariam com Zeus. Era um antigo deposito, agora abandonado. O lugar estava coberto por uma lona preta e as paredes tinham uma tonalidade escura, sem janelas ou saídas de escape, apenas uma entrada. O lugar era espaçoso e longe do centro da cidade, havendo apenas uma única cadeira no meio do cômodo.

O perfeito ambiente para uma tarde de tortura.

Percy se sentou na cadeira e colocou Nico em seu colo, o fazendo encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Ambos sabiam o que aconteceria em seguir, mas Nico desejava que pudesse ser diferente.

— Me desculpe, bebê. É o jeito que as coisas são. Ele tem que pagar. — Percy beijou os lábios de Nico e acariciou suas costas, fazendo Nico relaxar.

Eles ouviram um bip e Percy tirou seu celular do bolso.

— Qual a situação? — Percy disse, ainda segurando Nico cuidadosamente.

— Zeus está aqui. Amarrado e amordaçado. Foi jogado para fora de um carro em frente à entrada.

— Ótimo. Tragam ele para dentro.

— Sim, senhor.

Percy e Nico observaram a porta ser aberta e Zeus ser trazido para dentro, sendo arrastado e jogado aos pés deles.

— Olha quem temos aqui! O grande Zeus Grace, ex-empresário magnata. Ex-chefe de máfia. Reduzido a nada. Porque é o que você é, um inseto inútil. — Percy colocou Nico na cadeira e se levantou, olhando de perto o rosto de Zeus. — Como você se sente sabendo disso? Sabendo que toda a sua vida foi jogada no lixo por causa de egoísmo?

Zeus se debateu onde estava jogado no chão e tentou gritar com a mordaça firmemente impedindo qualquer ruído.

— O que foi? Eu não consigo te ouvir. — Percy se levantou e chutou o estômago de Zeus, acertando mais chute no rosto envelhecido.

Zeus gemeu abafado e se encolheu, lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

— Você quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não vou te torturar como eu tinha planejado. Não, eu não vou. E você sabe porquê? — Percy se abaixou novamente e olhou bem perto do rosto de Zeus, observando seus olhos furiosos e raivosos. — Porque Nico pediu. Ele me perguntou se sua morte era necessária. Depois de tudo o que você fez, ele ainda se importa. Você não merece nem respirar o mesmo ar que ele.

Percy tapou o nariz de Zeus e o viu se debater, lutando para respirar. Essa era a melhor parte, ver alguém tão impotente e indefesso, ver a vida abandonando o corpo de Zeus lentamente, da forma mais dolorosa e cruel que ele pudesse encontrar.

Era uma pena, Percy não teria a chance de usar suas ferramentas.

— Percy? — Ouviu a voz hesitante e baixa de Nico.

Ele tinha se esquecido.

Se levantou, deixando que Zeus voltasse a respirar e chutou o peito do magnata, só para vê-lo tentar buscar o ar com mais vontade, praticamente tendo uma convulsão em seu desespero.

Circulou o corpo de Zeus, pensando no melhor jeito de terminar isso e então olhou para Nico, que olhava para o lado com uma feição de choro no rosto, todo encolhido, evitando olhar para Zeus estirado no chão, agora silencioso ou para Percy, que tinha um estranho brilho no olhar.

— Nico, olhe para mim. Está tudo bem. — Nico fez, olhou para Percy com medo. Tinha se esquecendo do que Percy era capaz de fazer.

— Não se sinta mal, bebê. Tudo isso é culpa de Zeus. Ele me tornou no que sou hoje. O que você é, também. — Percy andou até Nico e se ajoelhou, segurando carinhosamente seu rosto. — Você acha que se Sally e Maria estivessem vivas nós estaríamos aqui, que faríamos tudo isso, que teríamos que matar para assegurar nossa segurança?

Nico negou com a cabeça, sabendo que Percy estava certo. Eles seriam treinados para assumir o lugar dos pais, mas sabia que teria muito menos sangue e violência em suas infâncias. Tantas vidas poderiam ter sido poupadas, tanto sofrimento. Aceitava que não havia lugar para Zeus no mundo deles. Não mais.

— Eu entendo, Percy. Eu não vou te impedir. Eu confio em você. Eu te amo.

Percy sorriu a Nico e se levantou, ficando a seu lado. Nico era o único que ainda o amava. E ele também amava Nico. Esse era o motivo porque fazia isso. Com uma mão no ombro de Nico, o consolando, tirou o revolver da cintura e apontou para a cabeça de Zeus.

Percy viu em câmera lenta a bala sair do revolver e com um tiro só acertar no meio dos olhos de Zeus, vendo o corpo que antes se movia desesperado, perder toda a vida em um piscar de olhos.

-x-

Nico piscou, vendo os últimos espasmos de vida abandonar o corpo de Zeus e limpou o rosto, sentido sua visão embasada, ouvindo em um loop o som do disparo em seus ouvidos e sentindo o conforto da mão de Percy em seu ombro, todo o resto perdendo o sentido. Viu homens entrando e levando o corpo de Zeus e viu Percy se ajoelhar a sua frente, o segurando com cuidado.

Percy realmente tinha feito aquilo, não tinha? Havia metido uma bala na cabeça de Zeus como havia prometido.

Era estranho, a sensação mais estranha que já sentiu. Se sentia anestesiado e fora da realidade, tentando entender o que sua mente lenta se negava aceitar. Ele chorava, mas não sabia porque, não sentia nada em relação a Zeus, não era compaixão ou tristeza, nem mesmo raiva tinha sentido ao descobrir que Zeus havia sido o causador de toda a sua dor. Chorava pela inocência que havia perdido e pela mãe que nunca conheceria ou talvez fosse alivio de saber que tudo tinha acabado. Por que agora tinha acabado, certo? Não haveria mais mortes? Ou sofrimento? Não teria que ver mais ninguém morrer?

Não sabia se ainda poderia aguentar se tivesse que testemunhar mais uma.

— Eu sinto muito, Nico. Estamos acabando. Preciso que você faça uma última coisa por mim. — O rosto de Percy se aproximou do seu e uma mão segurou em seu pescoço, e de repente o mundo fazia sentido de novo. Sentiu o ar voltando a seu pulmão e seu corpo estremecendo, suas pálpebras tremeram e os lábios de Percy mordiscaram os seus leve e carinhosamente, sentiu Percy o segurar pela cintura e o levantar da cadeira, lhe mostrando algo caído no chão. — Você acha que pode fazer isso por mim?

Nico não sabia o que acontecia, mas faria tudo o que Percy lhe pedisse.

Foi quando finalmente entendeu. Ali a seus pés não era uma coisa ou um mero objeto. Ali estava Will, amarrado e amordaçado, exatamente como Zeus, na espera do abatimento.

Percy o puxou levemente pela mão, o fazendo se afastar da cadeira e o colocou Will em seu lugar, o prendendo firmemente na cadeira com cordas ásperas.

Espera ai! Percy queria que _ele_ fizesse? Que _ele_ tirasse a vida de Will?

Não! Ele não queria! Não queria ser responsável por outra morte. Ele não era um assassino.

— Aqui está. — Percy estendeu a mão, colando a arma em suas mãos e se moveu em volta dele, parando atrás de Nico, o segurando pela cintura, o acariciando devagar. — Vamos, eu te ajudo. Você já fez isso antes, você se lembra? Você foi tão corajoso. Tão bonito. Você se lembra do quanto poderoso se sentiu? Da força da arma disparando? Do poder de decidir quem vive e quem morre? Vamos, só essa vez. Eu nunca mais vou pedir isso de você.

Nico sabia que não era verdade, mas estava disposto a fazer isso por Percy. Faria qualquer coisa que Percy pedisse. Segurou a arma com as duas mãos que tremiam e olhou para o revolver elegante e poderoso entre seus dedos, só isso já fazia suas pernas tremerem.

— Isso mesmo. Você pode fazer isso. Olhe para Will. — Nico levantou a arma e deixou que sua cabeça repousasse no ombro de Percy, deixou que Percy o segurasse, deslizando as mãos por seus braços e segurando a arma junto com ele, posicionando os seus dedos no gatilho. — Você vê a criatura nojenta que ele é? Traiçoeiro e fraco, se escondendo atrás de acordos para conseguir o que quer. Ele não é um homem, ele não é nem sequer uma pessoa. Ele merece isso, não merece? Morrer pelas mãos de quem queria abusar. Sabe o que ele faria com você depois que se cansasse, depois que te usasse? Te jogaria fora feito um boneco velho. Ele merece cada fagulha de dor.

Nico levantou o olhar para o rosto de Wil, se sentindo como um mero observador fora de seu próprio corpo e concordou com Percy. Will nem se debatia, se sentava na cadeira passivo e resignado, lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Sua camisa branca estava manchada de sangue que escorria de sua boca cortada e suas calças... suas calças estavam abertas e rasgada, rasgadas entre as nádegas onde Nico podia ver mais sangue saindo.  

— Vamos, atire. Atire agora. — Percy sussurrou em seu ouvido e percorreu as mãos por seu corpo vestido, acariciou seu estomago e virilha, beijando seu pescoço e mordendo devagar. Nico respirou fundo e estranhamente percebeu que suas mãos já não tremiam tanto, reprimiu um gemido, sentindo seu membro inchar e ser comprimido pela gaiola e apertou o gatilho, acertando a perna de Will, o observando convulsionar com a dor.

— Lindo, bebê. Lindo. Mas nós podemos fazer melhor, não podemos? — Nico sentiu Percy descer o zíper de suas calças e desabotoar sua camisa, dedos segurarem seu membro enjaulado e beliscarem seus mamilos. Atirou novamente, acertando o estomago de Will, ouvindo um grunhido agudo de dor, sentindo menos remorso a cada toque de Percy e a cada gota de sangue que derrubava de Will.

Atirou novamente e dessa vez acertou no meio das pernas Will, vendo um mar de sangue vazar e carne destruída.

— Hmmm, tão gostoso. Eu não sabia que você tinha isso em você, bebê. Torturando o pobre do garoto. Tão gostoso. Mas o que você acha que acertar um pouco mais acima? — Nico respirou fundo e sentiu Percy se colar completamente a ele, roçando o membro duro em sua pele, entre suas nádegas.

Nico acenou que sim com a cabeça e deixou que Percy o guiasse, que entrasse dentro dele enquanto o mantinha entre seus braços. Juntos eles miraram e acertaram na cabeça de Will, vendo seu cabeça cair para trás, perdendo a consciência feito um boneco que teve seus fios cortados.

— Ah, bem melhor assim, você não acha?

Nico não respondeu, não achava que poderia sentir nada além da sensação de Percy o abrindo forçosa e rudemente, se enterrando dentro dele, da sensação do metal torturando seu membro, o comprimindo dolorosamente, sensação que ele mais amava. Talvez o sentimento de culpa logo chegaria ou talvez nunca chegasse. A única coisa que sabia era que daria tudo o que Percy pedisse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, agora que chegamos ao fim gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. O que você gostaram ou o que não gostaram. Talvez o que vocês gostariam de ver nas próximas historias? Foi um longo caminho e espero vê-los em minhas próximas historia. Vou tirar algum tempo para descansar, mas logo vou vir com uma historia que já está em andamento no tumblr, a 'Stranger'. Pretendo traze-la logo para aqui também. E não se esqueça, comentários alimentam minha alma torturada de escritora.
> 
> Muito obrigada por ler.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu gostaria de ler suas opiniões nos comentários.  
> Então vá em frente e fique a vontade.  
> Obrigada por ler.


End file.
